still love you
by diffrentkey
Summary: another dimitri left rose pregnant yet its gonna be good so don't worry. first fan fic so be gentle LOL :D
1. Chapter 1

FIRST FAN FIC SO BE GENTLE. LOL another dinitri leaves rose pregnant not knowing but it's a good one :D

RPOV

It's been 4 heavenly, amazing weeks since me and dimitri did it in the cabin. That night had to be the best and worst night of my life. When I went back into get dimitri I thought I was going to lose him. After saving him I stood in the hospital every second of everyday for 3 days until he woke up. thank fully none of the doctors or nurses thought anything of me and dimitri just a dedicated student near her mentor. After he was all good and clear from the doctor I took him back to his place to rest and get better. He has been on active duty again for about 2 weeks now. When ever he's not working and I don't have class I we spend all our time together.

I'm here sitting on his bed waiting for him to come back from his shift which for some strange reason ended an hour ago yet he's not here yet. Right before I began to panick and go look for him his key wiggled in the door. When he came in and closed the door I jumped on him and gave me a quick kiss " hey comrade, came by for a booty call" I said winking at him.

"not funny rose" he said with his serious guardian look on him yet still holding me trying to put me down.

"what's wrong" I said with a worried look as I slid down yet kept my hand on his cheek. We've been so happy these past 3weeks enjoying each other's "company" () everyday I would count mark off one more day on my mental calander to the day we can publicly come out with our relationship. No one has noticed anything about us yet. Which is surprising seeing as our daily pratices end up make out sessions of me tackling dimitri to the ground kissing on his neck and shoulders till he gives in and it turns out to full blown make out sessions and sometimes a trip to his dorm where it gets crazy.

He lead me to the bed and sat us both down me directly across from each other my hands in his. Before answering my question his lips touched mine and he kissed me with such force and passion my legs went a little weak. When he broke away he spoke in a husky voice while his breathing tried to become stable again " you know I love you, I will always love you no mtter what comes between us" he said sadness creeping over his face.

"what are you getting at dimitri " I said starting to get nervous.

" I want you to know before I say anything that I love you with all my heart and soul, I will never love anyone but you" he said bringing my hands still tangled with his to his face.

" I love you too, but spit it out already" I said very tense.

" I had a meeting with kirova and alberta today, they know about us" hearing my gasp he stopped for a moment yet continued, " apparently some person saw us in the gym and reported us, the guardian agreed to keep quiet but kirova she said, she said " he paused choking back his words in fear of my face which was a mix between sadness and anger " she said that I have two choices, either go quietly with a job she has lined up for me if I accept which will take me traveling for about 3 years or refuse the job and you get expelled and me fired and much worse things". Stunned it took me a minute to respond I let my hands out of his grasp and stood up.

" and what did you say?" I asked anger taking over me.

" I took the job rose, I will not let your life your career which I know you work so hard for be ruined by me. you will be a great guardian, and and when I come back we can still be together please" he kept babbleing on how we can make it threw this and how he can't do this to me.

"so you decided like that your leaving me just like that?" I choked out.

"not out of choice, I love you you have to know that" he said grabbing my frozen face in his hands " im dong this for us when I get back we can get together please"

" your leaving me" I said tears coming down my face.

" please don't do this " he said wiping a tear form my cheek"

I took a step back and asked " when are you leaving"

He took the step with me and said " tommorw morning please rose don't so this"

I couldn't believe what he was saying the only words I could get out were " your leaving me just like this, you said you loved me, that we would be together and look I shoul've know love between two dhampirs couldn't exist I was soo stupid" I said mostly to myself " you don't love me do you?" I asked not so much as a question.

"rose I don't…" he stopped not knowing what to say which said enough words for me. he didn't want me as much as he thought he did and when he got an out he took it.

DPOV

"you don't love me do you?" she asked. I knew that what ever I way I said it she wouldn't believe that I loved her. I mean looking from a third person's point of view it looks like every other dhamphirs ruined relationship.

"rose I don't….." I stopped relizeign that by her thinking I didn't love her would help her threw these next 3 years and it will help me think of how to get her back when I came back. With that she walked out the door as I stumbled to my bed and broke down and sobbed. Something that I have never done before. Not when ivan died, not when I killed for the first time which will leave people shocked, not ever I could never remember when I ever cried but I know I cried now.

**3 weeks later**

RPOV

Its been threek weeks since he left me I haven't left the my room much except for class and at that I just still there lifeless. As I lay on my bed waiting for the hour and an half I have till my first class starts I feel a wave of nausea come over me. as I finished puking the Chinese food I had for dinner, i hear lissa open the bathroom door and rush to hold my hair back.

"oh my god rose what's wrong" she asked with the worried looked she has had on her face since I told her everything the day after dimitri left. She was shocked and even sad that I found love and lost it the way I did.

"nothing,nothing I just been getting nausea for a couple of days" I said wiping it off as nothing.

" its not nothing what do you think is wrong with you" she asked feeling my forehead and handing me a washcloth so I could clean my face.

" I've been eating a lot of everything and anything lately so I guess my stomachs not used that's my different food all at one time" i said as in walked back to my room changing into sweats and a tank top to walk to class.

" nope that's not it, I know you've been depressed lately, and I'm scared. Please for me just go see a doctor" she said with her puppy dog look that she normally used on me when she wanted to go shopping.

Walking out the door I looked back and replied " ughh. Anything to make you stop".

When we got to the infirmary the dr. taydor a new doctor took a few blood work and some other tests due to me beign shadow kissed and all supposably. Which I know meant that thery were checking to see If I was going crazy.

After a few minutes of rushed tests she came back and gestured me and lissa towards her office. As we sat down she spoke " well, crazy miss Hathaway your not, but you certainly are pregnant." She said with a smile.

"hahaha Dr. lady very funny did Adrian put you up to this " I said not wanting to believe its true.

"jokeing no and as to this Adrian person I don't know who that is but you miss hathawy are indeed pregnant, 7 weeks pregnant to be exact" she said showing me the results.

" that sounds about right but one little problem person who has a medical degree, I only had sex with a dhampir" I said in my sarcastic rose tone.

" well, it says you are shadow kissed and you did come back to life, why can't you have a baby" she said obviously using sacrcasm a little as well.

"so I'm really having a baby" I said more to my self than both the Dr. and lissa who's mouth was open so wide I was afraid her jaw would come off.

"yes you are my dear now since you are shadow kissed I would like you to come for a check up every 2 weeks now I know you will be continuing on to court as will I so I will be with you threw it all if you want me" she said with sympathy.

" thank you, and yes I would love for you to be my doctor anyone who can throw sarcasm like me can deliver my baby" I said with a faint smile still trying to wrap my head around the words 'my baby'.

"great. So he's all the paper work you need stuff on pregnancy and all you need to know I'll see you next week for your first ultrasound" she said as she walked us out.

" kay see ya doc" I said a dragged lissa's still shocked figure all the way to my dorm.

As I sat her on the bed next to me she finally closed her mouth and began to speak " oh my god…..baby…shadowkissed…dimitri….ooooo we can get cute little dresses?" she just kept on saying small words that didn't go together I stopped her when she picked up the phone to dial dimitri's number.

"ohh no, he left me, he may be the father but he left he doesn't need to know until I tell him" I said taking the phone fromher putting face.

"but why, don't you think that's kind of messed up I mean he is the father" she said

" yes he is, but whats messed up is saying he loved me then sayng he's leaving and leaves a few hours later, when and if I ever see himagian I'll tell him but this is my baby. My baby liss….i wont let anything happen to it" I said looking down at my still flat stomach but imagining my little baby half me half dimitri in there.

At that moment I relized I was going to be a mom and that's when I started freaking out and speaking in small words lie liss.

**Hey guys hoped you like it yess its like other stories but this one's gonna be diffrentr in my kinda way and I mean come on I love all the other 20 stories I have under favorites in my account and I'm always looking for a new one :D I will make sure this story is good don''t worry. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**

**P.s. I will be updating alost everyday cause I hate when ppl takes years to update alwys leaving me **


	2. damn straight pyro

RPOV

8weeks pregnant

Ughh I hate mornings even more now. Im not a morning person on a regular day and puking my brains out in the morning makes it even worse. As I cleaned my face and brushed my teeth i go to crawl back into bed with lissa who's been sleeping over a lot lately because she's "worried" about me. but when I get back I find lissa dressed and perky which bugs me even more than puking. "ughh, why are you so cheerful" I said droping on the bed and snuggling into my pillow.

" nope. Get ur butt up we have a doctor's appointment today before class" she responded in her motherly voice. Ever since I found out I was pregnant she's been with evey possible minute. Before I could protest she pulled the my nice warm blankets off of me and threw a pair of yoga pants and a loose tshirt to me.

" who needs dimitri when I have you as my "baby's daddy" miss boss pants " I said still cuddling my pillow.

" that's right, that's my neice or nephew in there, now get ready " she said as she grabbed my pillow from me. " come on if you get up in now we can go get chochlate doughnuts" she said knowing chocolates my weakness.

As I got up and got dressed I glared at her the whole time. After we got a half a dozen chochlate doughnuts and I devoured four we made it to the infirmiry. Thts when the nurse came and escorted us to a private room and my doctor came in.

"hey doc" I smiled at her as she began to get the gell ready.

" Jessica please" she said smiling. I was so happy I had a doctor as cool as her and not some grumpy one who critized a 17 year old dhamphir pregnant by none other than another dhamphir. "Jessica" however took the whole student sleeping with mentor thing great and agreed to keep it to herself.

" okay rose " she said moving the wand across my still flat stomach. "umm…." She stoped what she was going to say and her face looked concerned or concentrated I couldn't tell.

"what's wrong is my baby okay" I asked worried. It was so weird for me to think about me caring so much for something I don't even know yet at that moment I felt like crying for my baby.

" lissa are you sitting" she said with a smile on her face. I let out a deep breath while lissa said yeah. " then, yes rose your babies are perfect" she said saying babies loud and clear. That's when lissa jumped out of her seat squealed and ran to the monitor.

She had the biggest smile on her face which clearly diddn't match my shocked face. " were having two babies rose. Two " still shocked I had to let out a little laugh at her saying our babies knowing she couldn't wait to decorate a nursey for two.

"two….ummmm…wow…..that's uh a lot more than one" I said clearly speechless. both lissa and Jessica gave me a small lissa turned to me and smoothed my hair.

" your going to be a great mom, don't worry" and Jessica just nodded and said " don't worry remember what I said I'm with you threw this whole thing these babies will be fine. Im going to make sure there okay when there in there and when they come out there gonna have the greatest mom" as I let the words sink in I finally stopped and relize and spoke out loud without thinking

" I'm going to be the best mom I can, I promise little babies, I will always be there for you not like my mom" I said to my stomach admiring it then it hit me. " oh shit I have to tell my mom…and kirova, and Alberta!, ohh god Jessica give me some drugs I think ima pass out" I said my smile turning into a frown.

Jessica laughed " I will talk to kirova today about your graduation and stuff but your mom is all on you sweety, good luck and I'll see you two weeks" she was clearly enjoying this knowning the famous Janine hathway and her reputation to be completely badass. As we were walking out and I said by to her she called from her office as we passed " I'll be here all day if someone needs "medical attention"" clearly laughing.

Later that night

After I talked to kirova and Alberta who just agreed with the doctor and said that I would graduate due to my already two moljina marks yet couldn't do any physical activity. They asked if dimitri was the father to which I agreed and explained me being shadow kissed. Surpisingly, Alberta was angry not at the fact that I was pregnant but that dimitri wasn't here to go threw this with me. to which I stopped really fast saying " no. no. no. he left me if he comes back I will tell him no one else please keep this to yourselves, obviously my pregnancy will get out but when it comes to the father no one will know please" they agreed and I went off to call my mother.

The call wasn't my best I think my mom broke the speaker on my phone with all that yelling and when I told her it was with dimitri I heard something on the other end break like she threw or smashed something. After threatening to kill him and do cetain things to certain body parts she surprised me by saying " when you go to court I will be there and help you threw this and rosemaire hathway I will not accept any objections you got it" to which I agreed.

As I put on pajamas I went to go find lissa who I knew would be with sparky. When I got to her dorm and walked in clearly from her birds nest of hair I could tell I walked in on some hot and heavy "studing". As lissa tried to smooth her hair out and away from her red blushing face I couldn't help but laugh and say " hey sparky watch out glove before love you never know"

He just smirked " yeah okay rose what are you doing here anyways shouldn't you be scaring some little kid somewhere.

"funny….no...i came here to get my baby daddy " Ilaughed watching his face.

"I don't get it "he said looking from me to lissa and back as we both laughed.

"chill sparky. Okay how I can give you the short im pregnant with twins yeahh and um dimitri's the father im shadow kissed don't tell anyone or I cut your balls off. Wow that was short" to which christen just burst out laughing

" yeahh and I'm a fairy" good one rose got me there for a minute.

That's when lissa smacked him on the back of the head and said " you're an ass. She's pregnant and since dimitri isn't here and me being a great aunty and all is going to help rose through all of this I just don't get where she get's babby daddy from" she said walking over to me.

Christen stood there for a while before smiling and laughing out " ohh great there's gonna be two mini rose hathaways running around the world, people better watch out". To which I spat out " damn straight pyro".

**4 months later **

I graduated and am now living at court in a town house which I call a mansion sue to the fact that lissa made sure there was 7 bedrooms for guests and playrooms and office supposably to which me and Christian just agreed scared to object her. I lived here with christan and lissa. Adrian close by and eddy guarding at court who's "just friends" with mia even though we all know they go out. And little ol me, well not little cause im officially 18 and anything from little with my giant 6 month pregnant belly which thanks to my lovely


	3. thats 2 roses

**In the writing mood today ! hope you like :D love the reviews didn't think people would like it. gonna make sure I make it an awesome story. Next chapter will be up later today **

**p.s. I suck at grammer spelling and all other junk hehehe**

**4 months later **

I graduated and am now living at court in a town house which I call a mansion sue to the fact that lissa made sure there was 8 bedrooms for guests and playrooms and office, never mind the attic which had two rooms. Me and sparky both agreed it was a little much but were to scared to object to lissa when she it came to stuff like that. I lived here with christan and lissa. Adrian close by and eddy guarding at court who's "just friends" with mia even though we all know they go out. And little ol me, well not little cause im officially 18 and anything from little with my giant 6 month pregnant belly which thanks to my lovely twins I look like im 8 about 9 months pregnant.

Everyone at court and at the acamdemy think that I got pregnant by some moroi who left me. and honestly I could'nt care less as long as the people closest to me know the truth I am fine. The only people who know dimitri is the father is my mom, lissa, christan, mia, eddie, Adrian, Alberta, kirov, and Jessica. Speaking of Jessica today is my two week check up. every two weeks lissa drags me to the doctor to get checked up. that is when she's not making me eat healty and hiding the doughnuts and sweets from me. little does she know I make Adrian go get me sweets he's the only one who's not scared of her.

"okay little babies you better have your legs opened to day so mommy and aunty lissa can see who you are" said lissa with a video camera pointing at my stomach. Ever since I turned four months she wanted to document everything, my doctor visits, me wobbling around and eating everying in sight, decorating the nursey, everything when I mean everything she even caught eddie bringing me a box of muchies and choclate doughnuts and she chased him down an threatened him. All you see on the tape is running then lissa coming back and me and sparky laughing on the couch so hard we had tears in our eyes.

"lissa, they'll show us there little thingys when they want come on" the last 3 doctor visits Jessica has been trying to find the sex of the twins but they never let her always shifted in a way or have there legs crossed so we can't see which makes me laugh and lissa get annoyed and pout. " I swear lissa when these twins see these home videos when they get older and hopefully your kids there gonna die laughing." I said laughing as I wobbled into the exam room and waited with my shirt up for Jessica to come in.

" hey there goes my two favorite people….oh and you to rose and sbd" said Jessica walking in. s.b.d. was substitute baby daday which is what we called lissa since dimitri was well where ever the hell he was. She continued " I see rose hasn't broke the video camera yet" she motioned towards lissa and the video camera waving into it. " hey babies, your aunty has more film than a movie studio" which made us all laugh.

" actually this is my third camera, rose "mistakenly" droped the first one in the sink and the second one is still missing." Said lissa giving me a look " this one I keep in a locked box in my closet". To which Jessica burst out laughing.

"okay little babies lets see how your doing " she said as she began rubbing the wand across my huge belly.

"hey doc, can you please tell lissa that I can have more than 2 munchie snacks a day she only lets me have 2 doughnuts a day" I said as she took measurements and looked for something on the screen.

" well, you can I mean you should eat healty but denying a pregnant women of her cravings can cause you a lot more than a broken camera" she said with a small laugh looking at lissa.

" well I want my little niece or nephew to be healthy sue me" said lissa pointy the camera from the screen back to my stomach and at the screen again.

"hey lissa come point the camera to this right here" said Jessica pointing to something on the screen and began talking into the camera and at me . " this right here rose is you daughter and this little other one is your other daughter, congrats your having twin girls" she said smiling.

Both me and lissa shrieked "ohh my god" to which lissa added a scream and started going crazy mentioning dresses and pink and fairies before I drowned her out. "thanks Jessica "

" no problem , I'll see you in 2 weeks when you'll be 7 months : she saud rubbing my belly and saying by to us before leaving.

When we got back to the house christen and Adrian were in the kitchen christen cooking Iand Adrian making fun of him and his chef's hat. He was poking at it and taking pics of sparky cooking. When we walked in he turned around and snapped a pic of me before I flipped him off. He pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. " thanks, wow what did they say you look like your ready to pop" he said coming over to touch my stomach. And that's when it started these stupid hormonal tears. He quickly backed away when lissa came up behind me and gave Adrian a death glare yet still holding the camera to us and then placing it on the counter no doubt still leaving it on.

Christen chuckled " you did it to yourself dude" before Adrian could ask why I punched Adrian in the gut not to hard but enough for him to feel a little pain. Christen burst out laughing and I let out a quick laugh wiping my tears away. But not before christen asked " so from the looks of lissa texting away on her phone I see you found out what your having.

" very smart sparky want a treat" I said with my classic rose comeback the me and lissa both squealed " its twin girls!"

Sparky being sparky " wow. Two little roses running around looking like rose that's gonna be crazy" he said turning the pasta he was making.

"wow that's great" said mia and eddie coming in threw the kitchen door.

" two little girls who most likely will know how to throw a punch like that by the time there 2" said Adrian rubbing is stomach were I hit him.

" suck it up " I said with a smirk on my face. " hey Adrian you should go get me carrot cake from the food court" I said with my puppy dog pout. He was my go to guy when I had my cravings and I loved him for it. it was like having a big brother do anything for you. Before he could respond I gave him a little glare " pleaseee, before I let it slip who you were with last night what was her name-"

before I could continue he yelled " anything else with that". to which I smiled and said " extra whip cream and a oatmeal cookie ohhh and a banna shake please" when I added the milkshake everyone began to laugh which brought the tears back. Stupid pregnant hormones. That's when my mom came in. she comes by every couple of days to check up on me we've gotten close since she found out I was pregnant and surprisingly I've love it.

" what's wrong rose " she said coming to give me a hug.

" these stupid hormones, after I give birth I'm kicking all your asses for making me cry" I said glaring at everyone still laughing and lissa with the video camera.

" come on lets go eat" said my mom as we all headed to the long dinning room table where we all sat to eat dinner which we did a lot. Its crazy to think that these two little babies inside me. my little munchkins are bringing all of us together like this, a family. But thinking of family I always think of me dimitri hold our babies well now our little daughters playing in the backyard with both of the girls looking like dimitri and dimitri and I sitting by them watching them play. I vowed to my self that if he came back I would tell him the truth I told everyone too but what scared me was when would he come back if he came back I mean why would he come back if he left me. all these thoughts I pushed to the back of my head as I ate 2 plates of pasta. What I'm eating for three and if these girls are anything like there mother there gonna have a good apetite like there mother.


	4. ima adopt !

RPOV

8 months 2weeks 6 days. that's when jesscia put me on bed rest. BED REST ! I'm going crazy I've read all my baby books watched a gazillon shows and cried at some episodes. The other day I was watching one tree hill when peyton had the baby. Lissa came in camera in tow asking why I was crying. I told her " she's so lucky she gets to have her baby and there still stuck in me" I said pointing to my stomach where a whole bunch of rappers of candy and granola bars stood.

8 months 3 weeks and 2 days. that's how pregnant I am today . These little girls are some big babies to cause my stomach is way past huge if there's a word for that. I'm sitting on the couch with lissa christen and mia who came over because she's bored out of her mind cause eddie went away for a couple of days on work. ohh and my mom who came to check up on me knowing I was going crazy stuck on bed rest.

"ughh I can't figure out any names" I said throwing my baby name book at the wall.

" you have to have some names rose" my mom asked picking up the book and looking threw it.

" not really I want there names to be Russian to have some sort of connection with dimitri and I don't like any of these" I said pouting,

"sofia" my mom said

"I love it, but is it Russian" I asked

" my grandmother's god mother who was Russian named her. Her name was sofia spelled S OFIA" I remember because when I was little she would tell me the story.

I started to tear up " you never told me a story like that what was your mom's name ?" I asked really curious.

"well" she said think for a minute or two before telling me " her name was alexandra im not sure how her name came along but I do know quite a few Russians with that name. nice people of course. Guardians to be exact" she said smiling.

" that's it Alexandra and sofia" I said thinking it over " alexandra valissa Hathaway- Belikov and sofia viktoria Hathaway- Belikov how does that sound" I asked which it clearly was good because lissa started tearing up.

" you made me cry" she said laughing. " ohh we could put there names on little couchs by there cribs ohh im gonna go see were we can put them" she said running upstairs to the nursry.

" ohh you finished the nursery? " my mom asked.

" yes lissa had it finished two weeks after I found out there sex, there gonna share now and the room next to it is gonna be a play room until they get old enough where they don't wanna share anymore" I said explaining to her what lissa explained to me cause she was encharge of everything and I couldn't care less because I know she lives for those kinds of things.

"ohh that's on the second floor right" she asked really confused. The house at court were a little different than normal houses even if a house had one bedroom it was usually two floors.

" yeahh its gonna be my room, the guest bedroom, the nursey, and the playroom on the second floor and lissa and christen on the third floor with whatever they have up there. I think lissa's planning on having like five kids" I said laughing as christen gave me a scared looked.

"please don't remind me" she said shaking his head. My mom's face fell as she said " wow you don't want kids?"

"no of course I want kids but it's the whole decorating thing and imagine lissa pregnant! I'm scared with rose pregnant and she's not my girlfriend" he said which made me and my mom burst out laughing as lissa walked back down obviously hearing his last comment.

" watch yourself mister or I won't call you my fiancé anymore" she said coming behind him to smack him in the head. They got engaged a few weeks ago when he bought her back to the academy in the little room in the church and proposed it was so sweet. Even sweeter that I didn't have lissa telling me what to eat for a whole two days.

As we sat there watching a movie Adrian came by and sat next to me allowing me to lean up against his shoulder. I loved Adrian like a brother and he knew it. we were all sitting there relaxing when all of a sudden Adrian jumped up.

"what ?" I asked before I relized.

" little dhamphir do you relize you always spill something when I'm around " he said laughing.

"ahahaha not funny ass. I think my water just broke" I said feeling my sweat pants they were indeed wet great it felt like I peed on myself. Everyone just froze.

Lissa was the first one to speak running to get the camera and started recording and screaming saying "its time, wait your not even nine months".

"no shit Sherlock" I said without relizing I hurt her feelings. Then I continued " sorry liss this shit hurts" I said suddenly clutching my stomach to hold what felt like cramps but like someone stabbing you.

"Its okay lets go to the hospital let me call Jessica." She said getting her phone out and calling while Adrian was whining saying he had ' birth water on his clothes' and christen laughing at him. My mom was the only calm one helping me to the car. We drove the few yards it took to get to the infirmiry. Which I thought was stupid but agreed as I felt another cramp.

As we walked in and got ready I layed in a bed in my own room that was very nice for a court hospital little birthing room thingy. Jessica said it would take hours till I would deliever that even though I was only 8 months I was so close to 9 and the babys were fully delevoped and it would be okay to deliever due to the fact they were shadow kissed I didn't need to wait nine full months. I was happy about it the only one that was not happy was lissa.

She walked over with the camera talking my belly " you guys are coming early I guess you get to actually go to your baby shower" she said rubbing my stomach. Which made me tear.

" you were gonna thorw me a shower?" I asked touched.

"of course but you beign rose Hathaway has to do the unexpected" she said moving the camera around the room to have everyone talk into it. she even caught a few nurses. Those poor nurses.

After a while of making fun of lissa and her camera and me telling my belly that I feel bad there gonna have a camera on them 24/7 there little own reality show. And my mom and Adrian laughing at my tears when the nurse said I could only eat ice chips and I was starving. Mia even came by to wish me good luck.

When I was 9 centimeters dialiated everyone was ordered out of the room except my mom and lissa who were staying with me. that's when the screaming began.

" holy shit this hurts like hell who wants to give birth. I swear putting them in there was a lot more fun than this." I said panting.

" rosemaire!" my mom scolded as lissa laughed.

" what everyone knows how babies are made and lissa what happen to five kids?" I asked. She froze.

" ima adopt" she said as I had another contraction. Then she yelled " she wants drugs giver her drugs!" she was freaking out and I was laughing a little even though I was in so much pain. Especially since I was having a 6'7's guy babies god how I wished he was here to see the birth of his daughters.

" rose saw my frown and like she knew what I was thinking she whispered in my ear " that's why I have everything on tape" she winked and I started to push. Stupid Russian leaving doesn't love me any more asshole !.


	5. Chapter 5 uncle chrissy

RPOV

" okay ready one two three push!" screamed Jessica trying to have me hear her over my screaming. I pushed as hard as I could for about 10 minutes and my first little girl arrived Alexandra. She was so beautiful the first thing I noticed was her hair she had his hair.

Ten mintues later came my other little girl. Sofia who also had his hair. As I layed there with the two most beautiful creatures I have ever seen I yearned for him to be here next to me.

A few hours later.

Every one came by to the twins. Not even an hour after they were born they already had nicknames. Lexi and sofie. I sat there looking into the eyes of the two most beautiful little girls I have ever seen. They had a full head of hair that looked like they would have my hair but his hair color. They also had his ears and his nose. But they had my eyebrows and mouth. They eyes I couldn't tell beause the doctor said they would change in a couple of months. God I hoped they had his beautiful eyes.

Much to my mom's disapproval I gave them his last name adding an extra a at the end due to tradition in Russian culture. As I finshed signing the papers I spoke so low to my mom it only came out as a whisper " he may have left me and not love me but he gave me my munchkins and for that I'm grateful".

Then they started crying and I knew I was in for it. these were truly little roses and if they were anything like me they were gonna be a handful two handuls to be exact. Let the crazyness began.

**One year later**

It's the twin's birthday there gonna be a year old today I couldn't believe it my little babies are one.

" mama I wake mama I wake" I heard threw the baby monitor. It was lexi she was always up early. It had to be the dimitri in her cause it certainly wasn't me. when it came to sleeping sofi was like me she could cuddle up next to me and we could sleep till lunch.

Getting in the morning still sucks but a little less when I'm waking up to someone calling me mama. They haven't come around to mommy yet. As I open the door to there room I saw sofi still sound asleep and lexi trying to climb out of her crib.

" silly girl, just like her mommy" I said picking her up and putting her on the floor. As soon as put her down she ran straight out the room most likely to the kitchen. Yelling " chrisssyyy" which was uncle chrissy. They make me a proud mother when they call sparky chrissy makes me feel like I taught them well. I gently grabbed sofia who stired but kept sleeping and brought her down to the kitchen and let her sleep on the couch for a little while longer until breafest was ready.

"uncle chrissy uncle chrissy anncakes anncakes" I said imitating lexi and shooting a funny face to sparky while he glared at me. pyro was the only cook in the house cause I could burn toast and lissa gets distracted to easily and lets things burn. I scooped up lexie and started tickling her stomach. " who's your favorite mommy?" I asked blowing on her tummy. She was laughing hard and gasped out " you are you are" I kept tickling her and asked " how much do you love me?" and she giggled trying to stop laughing but not being able to " a lot a lot mama a lot a lot". I stopped and put her down when sparky whwo was flipping pancakes laughed at me.

" that's child abuse, forceing a child to say I love you by tickling them" he said placing the pancakes on the table for lexi as she began to eat them while I got sofi.

" what's abusing is your face we had to by new ones cause you broke them all" I said relizing it was a cheap comeback but shot hima dirty look anyways.

" losing your touch there 'mama'" he said imitating the girls voices.

That's when lissa came in " down kids, or I'll put u in time out, your worse than the girls" she said smirking a leaning into kiss pyro and reaching for pancakes.

" happy birthday girls" we all said together and christen surprised the girls by brigning a big chochlate cake from the fridge. After we all ate a big slice of cake I cleaned the girls faces and helped them out of there chairs " come on lets go put your dresses for you party later" they bothed screamed and ran up the stairs. Sofi came back down with her big chochlate brown eyes that were identical to her sister as well as her father and said " mama mama dress dress" I took her in my arms and prepared them for the first of many birthdays that lissa goes all out for. And for special occasions like this she leaves her own video camera tucked away and hires a professional.


	6. Chapter 6 what an xmas

RPOV

"girls wake up wake up its Christmas" I said waking the girls from there toddler beds they were now 2 ½ years old and talked way to much for there little selfs.

"mommy no I'm still sleepy" said sofi while lexi pounced up yelling "presents. Presents".

" come on lexi there's gonna be choclate cake later at the aunty lissa's party and if you get up now I'll let you have two big pieces" I said knowing that she's my daughter so choclate bribes always works. She poke her head up from her pillow her with her long tangled brown hair that match her sisters. " and two cookies mommy" said making sure she milked me knowing I always give in.

Laughing I pulled her hair away from her face " okay but you have to not fight with lexi today" she happily nodded an I put them in the shower and put there cute little red dresses on and a bow in each of there long wavy hair that reached a couple of inches below there shoulders.

As the party began and I already threatened the camera guy twice lissa cam rushing towards me mouthing 'sorry' over and over again before I could ask why I saw them. Tasha and dimitri.

So many times I thought of seeing him again. but not with tasha why was he with tasha. When he saw me he smiled and started to make his way toward me. when he got closer I started to freak what would I say to him? Has he seen the girls yet? Will he know there his by just looking at them? I felt like I stopped breathing but quickly recovered when he made it to were I was standing frozen in place.

"rose" he said in that sexy voice of him that I heard so many times in my dreams and in my memories.

"hey, when did you get back" I said trying hard not to jump in his arms.

"umm today, do you think we can go somewhere to talk" he asked gesturing towards the patio.

"umm sure I just have to go fin-" just then the girls came bursting towards me choclate covering there faces.

"mommy sofi took my cookie" came lexi with sofi chasing behind her screaming "nah uh I saw it first" the came up and the took hold of my legs which were already wobbly. I looked up to see dimitri frozen in place.

Scared of what he was thinking I smiled faintly " dimitri these are my two very choclate covered daughters Alexandra and sofia" I said pointing to them. He quicly composed himself and knelt down to their height.

" hi, you two are some very cute little girls" he said putting out his hands for a hand shake.

Sofie was first to respond " hi, im sofi ur tall!" she said shaking his hand.

He chuckled " yes, I've been told" she turned to lexi " you must be Alexandra?" he asked with a breath taking smile.

She smiled and shook his hand " lexi, are you mommy's friend"

He laughed, " yes I am I've known your mommy since she was in high school"

The girls looked amazed and started going on and on asking how I was in high school if I was bad and if I said bad words to which he laughed and said yes.

I finally stopped the questions by telling the girls " hey I see uncle adrian over there with choclate cake" they both looked and said bye to dimitri and ran straight to Adrian nearly knocking them over.

Dimitri's face looked sad and he walked towards the door instead of the patio. I followed behind threw the house out the door while he was talking fast in Russian when he finally stopped we were in the park by the nursey I took the girls to. He turned around and choked out " why?"


	7. Chapter 7 wanting

RPOV

He choked out "why?"

I was stunned "why what?"

He was angry now practically yelling when he spoke " I told you I love you that I would always love that I would come back to you and you went and got pregnant"

I was in total shock " what are you talking about?" then I relized what he was thinking and I got mad in my rose way " you LEFT me, you didn't want me anymore!"

He just got madder " so you went and got pregnant ! that's real great rose"

I was so steamed that noone could stop what was coming out of my mouth. " I did not get pregnant because you left you don't even know how old there are ass hole. And you left me. by the looks of it for some one older. And tasha none the less. what happened you said you had to travel I didn't know it was to go with tasha. You know what I hope you have a wonder full life with her and go traveling." I stalked off after that before he could respond.

DPOV

As she walked off I replayed the last couple of minutes in my head. Rose had two beautiful daughters they looked so much like her yet had different feautures that weren't hers. As I walked back to guest housing it popped in my head there hair there hair made and there eyes and smile made them look like my sister viktoria when she was little. I yearned to know them yet it pained me to think that roza was with someone else they we were in the cabin. For someone to touch her that way made me want to rip there head off.

I traveled with tasha knowing it would upset rose but at the same time still have a connection to her. Tasha called christen every couple of months or so and she asked about rose they always said she was doing well but never that she had children.

I came back for roza still love her with all my heart I just wish there was some way for us to be together.

When I finally reached the guest housing I was stopped by tasha. " dimka where were you I turn around one minute and your gone."

A little annoyed I responed as a guardian should " I am sorry, I know my guardian duties aren't up for two days until you receive your new guardian I should have been by your side it wont happen again" and with that I started to walk to my room when her hand grazed my arm

" please dimka, were friends, I know you love rose and want her back but look the minute you left she went and got knocked up christen told me they were what 2 ½ and she was pregnant for nine months that mustve meant what she cheated on you I mean come on"-" I stopped her.

" listen me and roza and what happened to us is none of your concern I will see you in the morning".

anger and sadness washed through me. tasha's words stinging in my mind angered me and the fact that our friendship has come to this point we used to be friends me and tasha good friends yet I don't know what has happened to her and her personality. But what saddened me and angered me all at the same time was that I knew deep down in my heart if what tasha said was true and roza still wanted me back I would take her back in a heart beat. And with that I fell asleep dreaming of me and roza and the two little girls I wish could be mine.


	8. Chapter 8 about damn time

RPOV

As I walk back to the house tears coming down my face I quickly realize that I have to suck it up. its still Christmas and my daughters don't need to see there mother like this. The only thing about this whole thing I was glad about was that at least the first time he met is daughters he was nice. As I walked back into the house the twins came running at me clearly all hyped on sugar.

" so how many pieces of cake did you eat " I asked sofi as she was the first one to reach me.

She saw my serious face knowing she did something wrong " just two mommy like you said" she said looking scared. So I quickly smiled faintly.

"uhh huh I was 2 once you know. And I love choclate cake. So tell me how big were these pieces" I iasked fixing her bow on her hair that was coming loose.

Her face began to pout " im 2 ½ mommy member" that's when lexi came running up not knowing what we were talking about but still adding "yeahhh."

I laughed " how could I not I held you my tummy for 8 months." They both laughed and I showed them to the Christmas tree to open presents.

As the girls sat there and opened all there presents which was enough for 10 little girls, I held asmile on my face yet kept thinking about dimitri. Even though I hated him even more now I still keep thinking about his face his body his voice I was so close today to hug him have him in my arms yet I lost it.

Snapping back into reality i started to clean up the giant mess of wrapping paper when lissa signaled with her hand for me to come into the kitchen. I told the girls to go find a place in there play room from all there stuff. The ran up the stairs and I the kitchen.

Before I even sat down she began.

"so, what did he say when you told him, did he freak, why isn't he here now?" she asked jumping around like lexi or sofi when they see chocolate.

" no we got into a fight he thinks I slept with someone else he blamed me. can you believe it me. he said that he loved me and wanted me came back for me but I ruined it because I got pregnant." I spat out changing the story around a little without relizing it.

" so why didn't you just say there his" she said as if it were that easy.

" because he came with tasha. And he actually thinks I cheated on him like I would hurt him as bad as he hurt me!" I was so mad and sad at the same time which angered me even more.

" you have to tell him rose they need to know who there father is" she said still with a smile on her face.

" I will just give me time. Him time so he can learn to keep his thoughts to himself before I explain something so I wont rip his head off, what bugs me even more is that he was so nice to the girls then just bam all gone when they weren't around. Ughh now I have a headache" I said rubbing my temples " and your smile is not helping me. why in the world could you be smiling" I asked.

"I'm pregnant" she said in a whisper.

"well I'll be damned sparky actually did it" I said as he walked in the room and saw me and lissa hugging.

"well I see you told her" he said smiling and going on, " mad I knew before you" he asked all cocky.

" Nope, not at all" I said and smirked and got up to go to bed. As I was about to go up the stairs I peaked into the kitchen a little enough so they can hear me. " I mean its about damn time" and with that I fell asleep thinking of the one person I think most about besides my girls. Dimitri hopeing that we can sort this mess out. Even if he was with tasha i still wanted the girls to know there father. Im just not sure about him knowing his daughters.


	9. Chapter 9 punch yourself

RPOV

Woke up to none other then my beautiful little brats trying to whisper but failing at it.

" tickle mommy like she did to me" said sofi trying to whisper but giggling to much.

" no scare mommy " said lexi trying to find my face in the covers while sofi continued to giggle.

I decided to scare them " bahhhh, lemme scare you " I said jumping out the sheets scareing them and I started to tickle both of them.

Both laughing they were shouting " stop mommy stop" in between giggles.

I stopped and let them get up " so girls what do you want to do today" .

It was lexi who spoke first " mommy, uncle chrissy said he's going to be a daddy" said with confused eyes. That's when sofi finished her sentence. " do we have a daddy?". I knew it was coming, it sucked though because I couldn't tell them there daddy wasn't here and fell good about my self for lying to them. So I told them the truth.

" yes you have a daddy, you have his eyes, and nose, and ears" I said playing with there ears and nose as they sat there completely interested in the story.

" what's his name?" said lexi. Knowing they already met dimitri and knew who he was I said " well his name is daddy!"

To which of course sofi objected " his real name mommy". Smart ass two year olds I tell you.

" well that's a surprise for when you meet him. But he does have your last names." I said as they both shouted " belikovia" they still didn't know how to fully prounounce there full names. Lexi called her middle name aunty lissa instead of valissa and sofi didn't like her middle name because it wasn't her aunty lissa's name so she said her middle name was aunty lissa to.

" I wanna see him mommy please" said sofi while lexi added " please mommy. We'll be good girls foreber and eber (spelled it worng on purpose)".

"well let me see if I can call him" I said before they said the famous questions I knew where coming.

" why isn't he our daddy now" said lexi while sofi contined they did that all the time. " does he love us mommy, do you think he will like us". I was fighting tears back.

" daddy had to do important guardian work he's a really good guardian. and of course he loves you. Who could'nt love the most prettiest girls in the whole world" I said trying so hard to hold back tears. " Now come on lets get ready, so you can go to the gym with mommy". Knowing that they love to come watch there mommy fight.

The both jumped off the bed and headed toward there room yelling " yeahh, gym with mommy". That's when it hit me he might be there. Well at least he'll be nice to me when the girls are around. Hopefully.

DPOV

I was in the gym sparring with a dummy when in walks in Roza and her two little girls who matched her with black yoga pants and pink tee shirts. Roza looked so much like a mother it killed me to know that I could have never made her a mother. She spotted me as the girls ran to say hi to the other guardians who all seemed to know the two little girls and stoped there sparring and started playing with them while roza stood there smiling, that made her even more beautiful.

When the girls spotted me the started to run towards me with roza in tow. When they got closer I knelt down to there level. " hey, pretty girls, how are you today" I asked. Even though I was mad at roza and pained that she had children. I could never be rude or angry at to little girls who were so innocent.

"hi, dimitri" they both said. Then the little girl lexi kept going " were gonna train wit mommy today" then the other girl sofi interjected. " then uncle eddie said he will take us to get ice cream". I laughed they seemed to have a sweet tooth like there mother.

" that's great. If you want I can help you fight, I use to be your mommy's teacher" I told them as there eyes lit up.

"really, mommy" the looked up and asked there she just stood there with a faint smile on her face not knowing what to say.

" yup, he's a guardian like mommy" she said obviously not knowing what to say.

" cool. Mommy can he teach us please please" they said tugging on her shirt.

" okay, but later mommy has to talk to dimitri for a little. Why don't you go play with uncle eddie and beat him up like mommy taught you" she said smiling. As they ran off screaming " uncle eddie uncle eddie" then I saw them jump on him and he fall to the floor.

She just stood there frozen. I started to talk but she walked outside to the woods behind the gym I followed her course.

I began to talk " I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday it was wrong."

She kept her ground and said " why did you say it" in a whisper.

I decided to speak with out hesitating to try to hold back anything. " seeing you yesterday hurt me so much. I thought I would come back and we could be together. I told you I loved you I would always love you and you obviously spent no time finding someone else. I told you the first chance I could come back to you I did and here I am." I could see she was fuming.

" ughh….you don't get it. you left me it hurt. I'm not someone who you could come back to and leave when you feel like it" she said very loud if I might add.

" I know and I see you have obviously moved on pretty fast" I said getting a little heatd my self. " cheated from the looks of it" I mumbled remembering tasha's calculations.

" I loved you. You left. And for the record I did not cheat on you" she yelled. I didn't under stand what she was saying.

" it doesn't matter you have two beautiful little girls. And your probably with there father happy so I'll just leave it be". I said sorrow noticeable in my voice.

" yes I have two beautiful girls who-" she stopped her self obviously to compose herself. " who " she continued yet stopped. " I'm not with there father. He said he loved me and left. He doesn't know them." She choked out before tears came out her eyes " they want to know him I'm just scared to tell him".

I was so confused by what she said. She walked away before I could catch her by the arm a few feet before the door to the gym. " I don't understand who is there father". She looked at me and said " you left me" and with that walked back in to her daughters who had eddie in a head lock.

I saw her gather her girls and left. And I looked around the gym to see who she was close to the I saw him Adrian. I ran towards him. " can I talk to you for a minute" he looked shocked for a second but stood there to listen. " did you and rose get together before or after I left" knowing he could be the only possible father.

He smiled " ahh, your figuring it out now aren't you. No I did not " he said with a smirk on his face. Not believeing him I punched him. He left roza with two beautiful girls who wanted to know there daddy. But him probably wanting to be a playboy for the rest of his life didn't want anything to do with them. He started to get up so I punched him again. that's when guardians came and grabbed me and him apart. Well me off of him. That's when he spit out:

" there your's asshole, now can you stop punching me, punch yourself".

**Heyy chapter's after about 11 will start the drama. Already started writing it since I can't seem to fall asleep and am stuck home watching my little bro. ohh and I spelled checked this and ch 10 then my comp went black but don't worry ch 11 is spell checked and all good. :D**


	10. Chapter 10 not going anywhere

DPOV

" there….there….that's impossible." I spit out shaking a little that's impossible a dhanphir can't have kids with a dhamphir.

Calling me out he says " it's true she's shadow kissed. Don't believe me go askher doctor. Look for Jessica tell her rose sent you". He said obviously prepared for this knowing I wouldn't believe it.

" but how. I mean why didn't she tell me" I asked remembering the girls faces how they looked familiar. I saw my little sister in there faces and smiles.

" umm im pretty sure it was because you left her and said you didn't love her anymore. But have im just free balling here" he said sarcasm threw it all. " so are we going to infirmiry or what".

" no your staying here I'm going to see my daughters" I said as I walked of to rose's townhouse to see my daughters.

RPOV

I was so mad. I took the girls back home and told them to go upstairs to there playroom to play. I went to my room and tried to calm myself down. I was so close to telling him. The I just got so mad and left. I wiped the one lonely tear that was streaming down my face when I heard the bell ring. And the girls yell " we'll get it mommy". Then a few seconds later I heard the name I realy didn't want to hear right now " dimitri !" the girls yelled. I jumped out of my bed an practically ran down the stairs.

When I got down stairs by the way he was looking at them I could tell he figured something out. Then he did what shocked me. he had tears in his eyes as he asked the girls for a hug an the gave him one.

That's when I relized I should tell them. " hey girls remember when you asked about your daddy". Dimitri froze. And the girls ran over to me. "yeah yeah".

" well if you close your eyes and count to three I think he will show up" I said as I moved toward dimitri. They closed there eyes but continue to jump. And sofi whispered to lexi " I hope he likes us". That's when I told them to open there eyes and they did.

" dimitri is mommy's friend and your daddy" I said to dimitri more than the girls. Then I started to cry as they ran to give me another hug and he started crying. It was the happiest moment of my life ruined by lissa with her video camera.

" aww that was so cute. Don't you just love this." She said crying as well. But I put that into the the back of my mind as the girls started asking questions.

" girls why don't you go show daddy your room and then ask you 101 questions I'm sure he would love to see it" I said as I followed them hopeing dimitri wouldn't blow up infront of the girls.

Lexi was the first one to start the questions as always " daddy, do you love us".

Dimitri who still hadn't stop crying which shocked me to my core said " of course sweetie. I love you so much. Who couldn't love the prettiest girl in the world."

"you do" said sofi excited " mommy said you were doing important guardian work." always count on sofi to bring the hard questions.

He smiled " yes I was. But now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" she said to the girls and me as he gave me a look that said can we talk.

" hey girls why don't you go bother uncle chrissy for some lunch" I said although they showed no sign of letting go of dimitri. So I added " remember you said you would be good girls. Why don't you go help aunty lissa pick out stuff for the new baby's nursey" I knew they've been so excited for a new baby they followed lissa around helping her decorate. " mommy and daddy need to talk" I loved the way I said mommy and daddy and we in the same sentence.

They said okay and went down stairs which left me and dimitri to talk alone. Great .

**Chapter after 11 will start the drama and if I do say so myself it's different and I'm having fun writing this. With all theses twists and jaw dropping moments. !**


	11. Chapter 11 my daughter

DPOV

"I have daughters "was all I could say.

"Yup." Said roza popping the "p".

I tried to keep my voice down knowing the girls were in the other room. " you kept them from me" and with those words she blew.

" I did not keep them from you. You decided to leave. And I did tell you when you came back maybe if you would have came back sooner or never left in the first place none of this would be happening.' She yelled.

" I know I'm sorry. Please I want to me here for the girls for you. I still love you" I said pleading.

" you would forgive me that easily" she said stunned. " for not telling you?"

"It's my fault for leaving i'm so sorry roza" I said letting the roza part slip. And she caught it.

"no." she said frozen.

Confused I asked "no what?"

She waited a few minutes before speaking obviously composing herself. "No my name is not roza not to you anymore its rose. And I just can't. I can't you can see the girls be apart of there lives. I understand you didn't leave them because you didn't know they existed. But you left me and that. That right there leaves me rose and you Dimitri just there parent nothing more" she said anger and sadness washing threw her. She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm.

"I told you I loved you and I would always love. I told you I would be back and we can be together again. Please" I said looking into those beautiful eyes begging.

"You told me lot things. I will always love you no matter how hard I try. It hurts so badly" she said holding her hands to her chest. "But you can't come back and think you can just pick up where you left off with a sorry."

"So where does that leave us" I asked holding my sobs in.

"That leaves us parents to two beautiful crazy little girls" she said smiling.

I still had her arm in my grasp so I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. "I will do what I do best then."

Shock crossed her face as she whispered back in such a low voice no one but me and barely at that could hear. "And what is that?"

"I will fight for you" I said and with that I left go of her arm as she gave me a stern look and walked out. I followed her to the kitchen where christen was cooking something that smelled like garlic. And lissa sitting at the table with books that looked like paint samples and fabrics and the girls looking at them as well. They saw us walk through the door and launch them self's at me.

"Daddy, you didn't leave" said lexi as I picked her and sofi up and spun them around a little.

"I'm never leaving you again" I said as I put them down and moved lexi's hair out of her eyes. "I'm here forever, and no one can change that even if they tried" I continued glancing up at roza who just shook her head and placed food on the table for the girls.

As we sat there and ate, I was amazed at how different lexi and sofi were yet how alike they were to each other and to me and rose. "You know sofi, you remind me so much of my sister when she was your age. You and lexi look so much like her". She surprised me by her eyes going wide.

"You have sisters?" she asked while lexi yelled "we have more aunties"

I let out a little laugh. "Yes you my little angels look a lot like my littlest sister Victoria" what shocked me was the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Hey that's my middle name" she said smiling then she turned to lexi "ahaha, I have and aunty middle name too" and she stuck her tongue out at her which made me laugh even more. Yet roza gave them a stern look as to say "be nice". They seemed to know that look and stopped.

"Have you learned your full name "I asked trying to lighten the mood?

Sofi as always was the first to speak. "Yeahhh. My name is Sofia vikcoria hataway belikovia" she said not knowing how to prounce some names properly. Roza let out a giggle which made my heart jump a little hearing her happy.

I turned to lexi " and you little pretty girl" I said messing her hair up a little.

"My name is Alexandra aunty lissa hataway belikovias" she said proud. For the first time since meeting them I saw the rose ness in her. Roza mouthed the word "valissa "as to correct our daughter. I smiled.

Those are very beautiful names to match beautiful little girls" I said winking at both of them which made them laugh in unison.

"Tell us more about our aunties, daddy" asked lexi as both there ears perked up and they sat there with there big brown eyes waiting for me to tell them all about me.

I did, I told them about my family, when I was little, what my sisters d. it sacred me a little how much I told them stuff I never told anyone. I let all my walls down and spilled my heart, thoughts, and memories out to my daughters.

We eventually ended up in the living room were I held the two girls in my lap each burrowing their heads in the little crock beneath my shoulders. It felt so right sitting there telling my little girls who I just found out were mine all about myself and my life. It even made my heart jump a little seeing roza sit at in the arm chair directly across from the sofa I sat at deep in the stories as well smiling once in a while.

When I saw that they were both as sleeping snoring a little even. I spoke to roza "can I put them upstairs to their beds." I asked.

"Sure" she said with a small smile. "There getting heavy anyways I usually have sparky help me bring them up when they knock out like that" she said with a small laugh.

"Sparky as in christen? " I asked as I got up craddling both girls still as they stirred a little but snored a second later.

"Yeah" she said as she guided me to there bed room. Which looked straight out of a magazine. As if reading my mind she smiled.

"Lissa. She's a decorating freak, I feel bad for her baby already" she said smiling.

"They have there own personalities. Its so" I couldn't find the right words as I compared sofi's side of the room to lexi's. Sofi had pink and orange sheets and fuzzy pillows while lexi had shade of pink and purple on her bed with shining pillows.

Roza seeing my roaming eyes shared with me "yeah. Lexi reminds me of you. She's so calm and collected. And sofi has a thing for horses, and recently found pink cowboy boots that make me scared she might like western stuff" she said picking up a stuffed horse from the floor as I tucked the girls in and kissed there for heads. Murmuring I love you in Russian.

"Thank you" I said as we walked out the room and she began to walk me out.

I seemed to have caught her by surprise. Cause when she asked her voice sounded like it was caught "for what" she said as she opened the door for me.

"For giving me two such beautiful, smart little daughters." I said

"You know you never called my bluff on how they could be yours" she said then I could tell a question popped in her head "who told you anyways she said anger creeping into her features.

"Adrian" I said not mentioning the whole punching thing.

"May I ask how did he just walk up to you and spit it out or did you do something to him" she asked giving me her "rose" look.

"Ahh, a story that could be told over breakfast, if you would have me" I said smirking at her.

"Sure "she said but not before hesitating.

"What time" I asked knowing she liked to sleep in.

"Around 8, your daughter seems likes to wake up early. Which clearly she didn't get from me" she said smiling.

"My daughter?" I said laughing.

"yes your daughter. My other little precious daughter, Miss Sofi likes to sleep in with her mommy" she said and I loved when she called herself mommy. I was so happy that it was me who made her a mommy and not someone else.

"Well, I'll see you and our little precious daughters tomorrow at 8". And said goodbye.

"Precious now, wait and see. Remember they are my daughters after all "she said smiling god how I loved to see her smile like that.

" ohh I know" I said as she said her goodbyes and I walked off to guest housing but not before calling over my shoulder. "I'll bring chocolate doughnuts" I heard a short laugh and her door closing.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. I kept smiling until I bumped into Tasha who seemed to have an angry look on her face.

"Tasha" I said bowing my head a little.

"Dimka" she said. And I knew I wasn't going to get to my room just yet. How fun. Not.


	12. author's note

a/n

Hey I know im going really slow with this. But I just finished chapter 14 and let me tell you it left goosebumps on my arms just writing it. been stuck watching my little brother this week so I've been writing like crazy and updating like twice a day. Hope you like and sorry for my spelling and grammer hate checking it cause my computer freezes sometimes when I do it and I lose a chapter.

Hope you like the story so far :D


	13. Ch 12 wat the hell

RPOV

"I'll bring chocolate doughnuts" I said dimitri as he walked off. I left out a little laugh. He knew me so well.

As I laid in bed all the things from today replayed in my mind. Dimitri took being a father really well. He didn't question them like I thought he would. He was infact so happy about it. the way he looked at our daughters gave me goose bumps but not as much goose bumps as when I heard him say our daughters. It was like a deaf person hearing sound for the first time.

He also said he still loved me. I mentally replayed his words again.

"_I told you I loved you and I would always love. I told you I would be back and we can be together again. Please" he said with his beautiful big brown begging eyes theat I admired so much. _

_I also replayed my response. Surprised how much I let my heart spill out like that._

"_You told me lot things. I will always love you no matter how hard I try. It hurts so badly"I said holding my hands to my chest. "But you can't come back and think you can just pick up where you left off with a sorry."_

When I told him we were nothing more than parents it broke my already fragile heart even more. all I wanted was to have him close to me. hug and kiss him. I wanted so bad to forget everything he did to me. but I knew if I forgave him and took him back so easily he might do it again. and I don't know if I could survive that again. as much as I loved him I loved my sanity even more. well what little sanity I had left.

But when he said " I will fight for you" my whole body shook alittle. I was scared, excited, and 10 million other different things just thinking about what he said. I was in for a real mess of a life. Who knows if he stay's long enough I might just surrender.

I fell asleep thinking of dimitri and our daughters together. Chocolate doughnuts. And me killing Adrian tommorw.

DPOV

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. I kept smiling until I bumped into Tasha who seemed to have an angry look on her face.

"Tasha" I said bowing my head a little.

"Dimka" she said.

" can I help you with something" I asked.

" where were you" she asked and I had a feeling she knew exactly where I was. After a while as her guardian I had the feeling she wanted to be a little more than me just her guardian. Which is why I was even more ready to come back to rose and resign as her guardian. She was a good friend for years and I wanted to keep it like that nothing more maybe a little less.

" I was with my daughters" I said proud. How I loved to say my daughters. I could shout it to the world and walk around and tell every person at court. That me dimitri belikov had not one but two daughters.

" so that whore tried to pond them off as yours, classic" she said with disgust.

" what is your problem, tasha . what have I done or rose that made you act this way" I asked.

" you can't be there father you're a dhamphir and she is –" she started but I stopped her.

" she's shadow kissed. Lissa healed her when she brought her back to life". I explained Adrian told explained everything to me as we walked to roza's earlier.

" of course she found away to keep you trapped" she said spitting out each word.

" what are you talking about" I asked confused.

" for an impressive guardian your really blind" she said her mood changing to what looked as seductive.

" and why is that"

" I've loved you since we were young. I can give you a good life. Your family loves me. I can give you children. Regular children not mutated things like rose's children. Don't get me wrong there cute. But there mutated in a way I can just see it. we however can make lots of babies live in Russia. Have an amazing life" she said walking behind my frozen body and rubbing her finger up and down my arm.

" no" I said jumping to face her again. " those are my daughters with roza. There are anything from mutated and I will never have kids or love you. I'm sorry" adding the apology to try to lighten this crazy conversation.

" what" she shrieked. " she doesn't love you like I could. She's a whore"

" she is not a whore. And she does love me still. I hope" the last two words coming out as less than a whisper, but she heard it.

" so let me get this straight. After she trapped you with these kids. And now she's playing the I don't love you card" she said " wow the slut is even more sneaky then I thought."

Then she started walking towards roza's house while I chased behind her asking what the hell was she doing.

" gonna go kill that whore than we can be together. With out her messing with your mind"

" what?" I asked totally shocked by what just came out of her mouth. She got to the door and rang it before I could stop her.

Roza came to open the door wearing short shorts and a fited teshirt. " what the hell is this?" she said looking at tasha and me.

Before I could speak tasha began. " come out whore, lets see how you supposably fight so well" she screamed.

Seeing roza's face get mad she responded " dimitri please take your charge away from my house." Trying to close her door but tasha stopped her. While I stood frozen throughout this whole thing.

" no, you want him, but you can't have him he's mine. Not yours or your freaks for kids" tash kept yelling while I tried to grab her away from roza but she kept kicking and squirming.

" get away from my house before I put your face in the concreate." she said spitting out.

" you stupid skank. He won't ever love you or your stupid kids" she said as I let her go when roza came barging up to her and punching her in the face.

That's when tasha stopped. " your gonna regret that watch, you can't have him you never will"

" I can have whatever the hell I want. you stupid piece of shit" spit out roza. I've never seen her this angry.

" take it back or I promise I will kill you" said tasha trying to threaten her.

Roza fuming yelled out. " I can have dimitri if I want you however with your crazy mental self can't obviously since you're here. Talk about my kids again or even think to harming them and I will kill you without the slightest hesitation." She yelled.

" who want's those stupid kids there not even dimka's" she yelled out. " whore doesn't even know who her kid's father is"

Roza let out a laugh " ha. Your just jelous that I have dimitri's kids and you don't" she said

" I could have them if I want" quickly responded tasha right before roza punched her in the stomach again as I rushed over to roza to hold her back from harming tasha again.

She struggled. " let me go dimitri" she tried to get out of my grasp but yet still looked towards tasha " you can't and will never have my kids you physco bitch" she fumed. " take dimitri I don't care have him, but you will never have my kids" she yelled squirming out of my grasp and walking towards her house.

That's when tasha stopped for a minute backing away "I'll be back don't worry and I will have him". She said before running off. I tried to run after her but by body was weak due to sleep and I let her go.

I went back to roza's a rang the door bell.

She came and answered it " what the hell do you want".

" I'm sorry please she's just mad that I resigned as her guardian she had this crazy idea in her had that I'd be the one to have children with her. Im so sorry please can we forget this" I asked my emotions getting the best of me.

She stood there and thought for a moment, " fine. But only because of the girls. Just know that if she comes back or does something to my girls I will hurt her. Got it" she said and with that she closed the door and I went to guest housing stumbling in the bed and knocking out.


	14. Chapter 13 mommy burns bread

RPOV

That crazy bitch . let her get near my kids. I'd kill her even before she came within a few feet of them. Mad I went to sleep trying not to get up and go find tasha and rip her to shreds for calling my little girls freaks.

TPOV (tasha)

As I walked away it dawned upon me the only way to get dimitri back from rose was to kill her. And her little brats too. But then I thought dimitri would'nt be with me if I killed his supposed daughters. So that would mean I have to keep them as my own and his. We could have more kids a dozen and all live happily ever after, rose free. But how to accomplish this?

DPOV

I woke up at seven to hans the head guardian at court calling me on my cell.

"belikov here" I greeted into the phone.

" belikov it's hans" he began " it looks like you're a free man, tasha left last night saying she didn't want any guardian and took off". I told him how I wanted to be closer to roza and why I wanted a job at court and he agreed without any questions.

" that's great thank you" I thanked him.

" no problem so, you'll be guarding around court until we can find you a permant mori" he responded.

" that sounds fine, see you tommorw for a schedule" I said following with a goodbye from both me and him. I quickly took a shower, stoped by the bakery to get a dozen choclate doughnuts and headed to roza's. I got there a little after 8. and lexi answered the door.

" daddy, you're here" she said launching herself at me I picked her up and headed towards the kitchen. Seeing sofi asleep on the couch snoring quietly. Lexi smiled up at me. " mommy says that I wake up to early just like you. Sofi's always grumpy in the morning".

" that sounds just like your mommy" I said laughing a little as we reached the kitchen.

" well well well if it isn't the two people who wake up at unnessary times" said roza smiling as she leaned her head on a bread bin obviously still tired.

" you were never a morning person, but look I bring chocolate" I said to her as she takes the box from my hand and eats a doughnut.

" for that I wake up" she said right before sofi came in the room smiling. " chocolate". Me and roza burst out laughing. " yeah baby, daddy brought us chocolate doughnuts." She smiled and noticed me siting with lexi at the table. She ran to me with her tangled mess of hair just like her sister and mother.

"daddy" she yelled as she climbed on my lap and hugged me tight.

" so um where's the breakfast" I asked looking around.

"com- I mean dimitri " she stumbled almost calling me comrade. I wished she did even though I used to hate it when she called me that when we were back at the academy. " I'm not allowed to cook" she said smiling. Before I asked why lexi interjected.

" mommy burns bread" she yelled and I started laughing.

She pouted a little " christen wont let me or lissa touch the stove.. and sparky and lissa are sleeping in there were a little oucupado last night if you catch my drift" she said laughing.

I grimanced shaking my head " why don't I make some pancakes " I said while the girls jumped up and down screaming yes. I obviously found there favorite food. While roza sat there with her second doughnut smiling at me.

" at least one of us can cook" she said and went to sit down with the girls watching me cook.

RPOV

Dimitri came over for breakfast and actually cooked. Sparky and lissa were still sleeping and I could here what they were doing last night. Lets just say pregnancy's getting to lissa. The girls however can sleep threw a bomb.

Dimitri made pancakes and cut them in the shapes of hearts and mickey mouse ears, which the girls loved. A half an hour later lissa and pyro came down. Lissa with her slightly noticeable 3 month bump. She was really skinny her she always wore tight shirts so you could see a slight bulge in her lower stomach. She also came down with her camera as usual filming dimitri and us. Dimitri had a confused look on his face. I just laughed.

" your lucky she hasn't pulled that out ina while. " I joked which earned a glare from her.

" lissa here likes to video tape me and the girls and everybody. For every special occasion, little show the girls put on. Me beating up on Adrian. Any little thing she pulls that thing out".

She stuck her tounge out at me " well, dimitri could now see the girls and how they have grown". I could tell dimitri loved that idea. She continued " we could take out a day to sit and watch them all".

Before I could comment sparky projected. " more like take out a couple of weeks. Rose's pregnancy box would take a week of rewinding her crying and crying ohh and punching eddie or Adrian in the gut" she said laughing.

I quicky snapped back " well your in for it bucko, with lissa here." I said pointing to liss who began to tear. " see what I tell you". Pyro stopped laughing and went to comfort lissa who's hormones have gotten the best of her. Then she set the camera on the counter and ran to the bathroom. Sparky behind her.

I picked up the camera and when the came back went up to them to film them. Lissa oblvious to the camera yelled at sparky " ughh. Get away from me your aftershave or whatever smells" she said pushing sparky away. Me and dimitri burst out laughing while christen walked away and flipped me off.

I laughed and put the camera back down on the counter. " nice one sparky. Teach your kid to flip someone off"

He gave me that " whatever" look and said " bite me".

I laughed "nah, I'm good besides by the looks of your neck some one already did" I said pointing to the slightly noticeable hicky lissa seemed to have marked him with.

Lissa blushed. And said, " what I'm pregnant, can't I have a little fun".

Dimitri helped me get the girls ready laughing at sofi when she put on her cow boy boots. And giving lexi a high five when she splashed me when I took them a bath.

We spent the day at the gym. Then the park, and then we came home and dimitri cooked us all even lissa christen, Adrian whom I smacked up a little, dinner.


	15. Chapter 14 my babies

RPOV

The next month was heaven. Whenever he didn't work Dimitri came over everyday in the morning to take the girls to the nursery with me and in the afternoon he would meet me up so we can pick them up and he would stay at the house until the girls fell asleep 8 out of 10 times in his arms. it amazed me how much he was involved in there lives. I secretly enjoyed having him around so much. Especially when, he would try to "fight for me", which involved all the things he know I loved. Which included chocolate and lip gloss.

What made it even more funnier was that he would play it off by saying things like " I bought some for the girls and they wanted to get you one too" or my favorite " it was buy to get 1 free and I didn't want the girls to fight over it".

As I go to meet him to pick up the girls im kind of scared to see him again. last night after the girls went to be and I walked him out we touched and just stood there or a good two minutes staring each other down. And then he kissed me on my cheek. It sent shivers down my body. When he leaned forward I was hopeing with all my might that he would kiss me on my lips. But much to my disapointement his kissed my forehead murmuring something in Russian. And walking out.

Then this morning as we parted ways after dropping the girls off at the nursery we still hadn't talked about last night so I asked him as he began to walk away " still fighting?".

He looked taken back but quickly composed himself and smiled " I won't stop till I've won"

That made me let out a quick laugh " you can't win something that's not available to win the first place".

He had a cheeky grin on his face " well rules don't apply cause I'm the only won fighting"

Ohh no he just didn't " that you know of" and with that I left a speechless frozen dimitri and went off to work.

That was 7 hours ago. as I walk to the usual spot were we meet up to go to the nursery I notice dimitri is not there. Like clockwork my phone rings and its him.

" your late" I said into the phone.

" I know I'm sorry hans needs me to work a few more hours, can I meet you at the house for dinner" he asked.

"kayy" I responded kinda bummed.

" thanx, tell the girls I'm sorry and I'll see them later" he said and we both said our goodbyes and I went off to go get the girls.

When I got to the nursery, I quickly noticed the girls weren't there. So I walked a little faster than usual to the teacher . " hey ms. Kay I'm here for the girls". My heart dropped to the floor as a confused look came across her face.

" umm ms. Hathaway another guardian came by earlier about three hours ago and got the girls said you would be working late and they were part of your team and would bring them to you" she said concern written across her face.

I could'nt find words. I knew exactly who picked them up. I stumbled a little but ran to find dimitri.

I ran threw practically the entire area around court threw the main halls tears blurring my vision a little. Then I saw him he was talking to hans and when he saw me he stood there waiting for me to approach him obvious not seeing the tears in my eyes. When I got to him he grabbed me and I went weak in his arms collapsing with only him helping me up.

" roza, what is it" he said moving the hair from my face " roza calm down please, and tell me what's wrong please" he said with those big eyes.

" she took them" I whispered threw my trembling mouth. " she has my daughters" I said breaking down once more.

He understand immediately and turn to hans tears in his eyes " get me guardians NOW !"

His voice was filled with anger and hans ran off obviously to get guardians.

The next hour went by in a daze. Dimitri never let me go holding me up by my side as I stumbled to what looked liked the gym threw my tearing eyes. I heard a voice and I soon realized it was me whispering over and over again " my babies, my babies".


	16. Chapter 15 runaway daddy

DPOV

After I talked to the guardians informing them on tasha. I had them immediately follow and trace of her. Feeling completely helps I carried roza to the house and brought her to her room. She refused and stood in the girls room crying. i felt so helpless. I took her in my arms as she sat there cradling the girls favorite stuffed animals they could'nt sleep with out. We stood there for all night she never fell asleep. She kept reapeating " my babies, my babies over and over again". at some point in the morning a puffy eyed lissa and christen who both looked liked they too have'nt slept came to comfort roza while I went to find out any news. And make a plan.. I would find my daughters if it's the last thing I do.

RPOV

When dimitri left to go find out news about an hour later I got a phone call. From none other than that bitch.

When I answered I heard sofi " hi mommy" it felt so good to hear her voice.

" hi babby, where are you, are you okay, where's lexi" I said panicked. That when I heard tasha tell her to go get a chocolate cookie.

" well well I'm guessing your regretting punching me right about now" said tasha laughing into the phone.

" why, what do you want please I'll give you anything." I said pleading not caring if she heard me like this.

" I'll keep that in mind, but to start I want dimitri you dead, and these presious little girls who you are right are not freaks, to be mine". She said

" anything you can have anything but my daughters your pyshicotic bitch" I screamed in the phone.

" keep calling me that and I hang up" she warned.

" please don't" I pleaded " just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it".

" well for starters, when I have dimitri and my little girls, ima need to live a lap of luxuery which is where your father comes in" she said shocking me by mentioning my father.

" I don't know who he is, why would he have money like that" I asked confused

" well after a little compulsion on your mother it seems I know who your runaway daddy is" she said before continueing " and your gonna get me his money" then she gave me an p.o. box number where all the info I need was in.

Before I hung up I said " please just give me my daughters and you can have dimitri please" sobbing

" no, I like my little scavenger hunt I have planed out for you better" and with that she hung up.

Later when dimitri came home saying there was no leads I retold the story of my phone call. He replied with a string of Russian what looked to be by his facial expressions curses. And a few minutes after that after we rushed to pack we set out along with five other guardians including, eddie, hans, stan much to my surprise and Alberta who came from the academy to help us. My mom said she would meet us in maine And with that we set of to get my daughters and now find my father. All I know is when I get tasha Ima rip her to shreds.

**Know it's a little short then most of mines. Love how I threw abe in there? Just came to me LOL. Now I'm wondering if someone important should die just to spice it up. what I have up my sleeves is gonna be great how I'm putting so many characters together and how im bringing them in. hope you like will be updating either once or twice a day but deff every day :D**


	17. Chapter 16 how the hell

RPOV

Ever since we left court I have'nt cried. I haven't broke down, or anything. Hearing my little girl's voice it was like something came over me. I went into guardian mode looking, searching every where for my daughter. dimitri who has been looking at me afraid I'm going to break has been silent since we left. Were now on a plane to maine were the p.o. box is apparently to find the info. My mom said she would find my father and bring him to maine. How nice I get to meet my father for the first time like this.

When we arrived in maine, we headed straight for where the box was. When we got there and retrieved the info. There was my father's name on a piece of paper and where to put the money when we got it. along with a letter.

_Rose_

_Put 10 million in this account then I will tell you what to do next. Maybe even let you talk to my daughters before you die. Give dimitri my love_

_tasha._

As dimitri read the note he ripped it to shreds no doubt currign in Russian. He pulled me into a tight hug. " we will get them back, I promise". A tear escaped beaneath my eyes and he wiped it away still holding me tight.

We stood there tight in an embrace staring into each other's eyes for a while until I heard someone clear there throats and that when I saw him. My father who looked like a cross between a mobster and a pirate. broad, dark-hair idenitcal to mine. He wore a light gray suit with a blue scarf stud earrings and held a beard. Great just call me vinnie's daughter. that wasn't his name but it looked like he belonged in a soprano's episode.

I left go of dimitri and walked towards him " I take it you're my father".

He smiled from ear to ear but quickly dropped it knowing what I was going through obviously. " abe mazur at your service, kid" he said.

Moving around small talk I went straight to it " so, daddy dearest, I hear your loaded, mind giving me 10 mil" I aksed with a straight face.

He let out a short laugh while my mother glared at me, she patted her hand reasurring her, " down girl" then he turned to me " well, I always imagined you asking for a pony or something but you get right to the loot" she said taking something out of his pocket.

I quickly assured him " please, it's for my daughters, I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate-" before I could continue he held up a finger to me as if to shush me.

" 10 million is the least I could do for you." He said ripping out a check from his check book . " plus, maybe if I give you this I get to meet my granddaughters". He smiled as he handed me the check.

" your lucky your helping me get my daughters back if not I would've broke your finger for shushing me like that" I said

My mom got heated, while he laughed " you make me feel like a proud father".

I smirked " what did I do to receive such high honor".

He smiled " cause that's something I would say". He then nodded towards dimitri who was surprising quiet during this whole conversation. "dimitri, long time no see, I saw your mother the other day she's doing lovely, and viktoria, growing up to be a fine young women" he said to dimitri who smiled a little.

" yes, I hope to bring roza and the girls to meet them as soon as this mess is over" he let out a small smile. " come on rose lets got deposit this, guardian hathaway, zmey" and he bowed to them and led me out.

Abe came up behind us " not so fast you two, I have guardians here to help you whatever you need I can get for you".

I turned around " thank you, but the only thing I need right now is to find my girls".

" I understand, I have all my men out looking for them as well" he preplied " I will do everything in my power to help you find my granddaughters".

They stayed with the group as we deposited the money. While the bank guy did the work I turned towards dimitri. " so how do you know my father, and why did you look scared shitless when he came in the room" I said to his somwhat worried face.

He turned to me " roza, your lucky that man didn't kill me. I'm sure your mom informed him on our situation which means he knows I left you"

" so, what's he gonna do get his little guardians on you, you can take um" I joked.

" roza, your dad, abe well he's a tuff one" he said pulling his hand threw his hair. " which explains where you get it from".

That's when the bank guy came back " seem's it all there in the account your good to go".

We bothed thanked him and went to a hotel to wait. We got to he room me and dimitri were sharing. At first I refused but he agreed there were two beds and he wanted to be by me when tasha called.

The others had rooms right next to ours and my mom and abe were down the hall. We all took some down time as we waited for a phone call from that bitch.

There were two bed in the room yet somehow dimitri ended up on mines. But hey I wasn't complaining as I layed there my head on his chest. " how is it you ended up over here" I asked

He laughed " don't you get tired of your rose-ness or whatever eddie calls it?" .

I looked up at him " nope, your just lucky. Hope you like this cause after we get the girls, your going back to guest housing".

"so, hush and let me enjoy this moment" he said into my hair. It felt so good.

" ughh I need my daughters back now ! I'm getting crazier by the minute without them" I said shaking my head a little. Then I started to sob. Couldn't get a damn break.

" shh roza, we'll get them" he murmured into my ear. "in the mean time how about I tell you a story like I do the girls".

" okay" i said as he started smoothing my hair. It felt so nice. " how about you tell me how the hell you know my father?" I said lettign out a small laugh between sobs.

" of course you'd want that story" and with that he started telling me how me knew my father.

" it happened in russia…"

**Next chapter will be the one with tasha :D ****review plss !**


	18. Chapter 17 russia

RPOV

Last night dimitri told me how abe knew his father and saw how he treated dimitri's mom and family. He told me how he helped dimitri get his father out of his mom's and family's life. He also told me how everyone's scared of abe. About his "special" work and what he does or is rumored to do. noone apparently knows what he does my is scared of him to much to find out.

I woke up to dimitri's slow snore's. I forgot that he snores, that's were the girls get it from. Thinking of the girls brought me back to reality, I don't know if I could live with out them, I don't know if I would surivive. Dimitri I'm guessing felt me tense and woke up. I was snuggled into his chest my head in the little snug by his shoulder and he had his face buried in my hair.

He started to move knowing I was awake as well "you finally slept".

" you snore" I said before continuing " lexi snores just like you, sofi too but her's has a little whistle in it".

" whistle really?" he asked letting out a small laugh. "come let's get up before the others come" he said getting up.

" scared abe would cut your balls off" I said trying to distract myself.

" very funny, he has a habit of going to extreme measures for what he values" she said as he came behind me to whisper in my ear " and he values you, as do I" and he went off to take a shower. God I wished how I could join him.

Bringing me back to reality was a phone call not from that bitch but from the queen of hormones. Lissa. I answered.

" rose, how are you are you okay, I've been so worried, did you get them yet." I had to stopp her before she went on and made me cry along with her hysterical self.

" lissa, calm down your gonna hurt the baby calm down, put sparky on the phone." I said knowing the only way I could keep calm was to tell the news to sprky knowing that if I told lissa she would break down I would break down with her.

He answered the phone his voice a little off, and you could tell he was crying " hey rose, any news".

"pyro, how's hormones treating you" I said trying to make a joke to lighten up this sad sad conversation.

" lissa has seemed to pick up your little groan hitting habits" he said with a pained laugh.

" taught her well" I said laughing a little. " who's the poor guy".

He laughed a little more " me, I made the mistake of questioning wheather it was okay to eat mcdonalds at 4am".

That made me laugh even harder " ahhh, never mess with a pregnant women and her fast food. Didn't you learn anything when I was –" I stopped.

" any news" he asked.

" waiting still" that's when my phone beeped for call waiting " there's the pysco bitch now.". he hung up and I answer tasha's private number. " tasha" I greeted coldly.

" rose, I see you met daddy dearest, everything you hoped for." She said with an evil laugh. Dimitri came into the room now and attached some tracking device to try and track tasha's call the only problem is I would have to keep her on the line five minutes in order for it to properly track. I was already on 2 minutes.

" you could say that" I said slowly waisting 30 seconds.

" now that I have my money I want dimitri" she said.

" you don't rush with your plans do you" I said trying to hold the conversation for the 45 seconds I needed.

" nope have my daughters, my money all I need is dimitri and you dead. But first I need dimitri, the girls have been asking for there daddy" anger and pain shot threw me like lightening bolts, the five minutes were up and we tracked her.

" tell' um don't worry they'll see US soon, bye bitch see you in a few". And I hung up after she gave me further instrusctions which I didn't need but took anyways.

" and with that we leave" dimitri said as he wrote down the coordinates and got our stuff.

"were exactly is that" I asked as we left the room to meet the others in the lobby. Dimitri texted them to meet us there.

He didn't answer me until we were with the group. Even my mom was there who tried to make me gag cause she was holding abe's hand. " we're going to Moscow, russia". That's when I yelled " she took my daughter's to RUSSIA !"

**Nxt chapter will be the confrontation. Will she get the girls back ? will someone die in the process ? REVIEEW PLEASEEEEE !**


	19. Chapter 18 need to hear

RPOV

That crazy ass women took my daughters on a plan to Russia. I was fuming the whole way to the airport.

Dimitri kept a hold of my hand during the rise to the airport, eyeing me as if I would suddenly combust. And trust me I was about to Some crazy bitch took my daughters to Russian. The Russian sitting next to me is too tempting for his own damn good, I have a hysterical hormonal person at home trying to castrate her husband and to top it off my parents are getting cuddly in the back seat of the van. And people wonder why I might be crazy.

when I looked up I noticed we weren't at the airport it was more like a strip with several planes minus the big airport. Dimitri saw my face and let out a small laugh while abe came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. " hey, kid I can get you one to match mine if you want" he said pointing to the jet " just think how crazy your mom will go then". At that I had to laugh.

My mom hearing came up behind us " buy her a plane abe, and watch what happens".

I played along with abe to make my mom even more heated " please dad, I'll be really good".

He laughed " kid, I don't think you can ever "be good".".

" keep calling me kid, and I'll call you old man, and nice your catching on well I don't even think dimitri has came to realize that" I said nudging towards dimitri who for some reason stays silent near dimitri.

I was about to know why. Abe spoke putting his hand on dimitri's shoulder well attempting dimitri's really tall " ahhh, dimitri ol'boy, we haven't spoken in so long janey here told me everything, and I mean everything, we have a long flight ahead of us time to dicuss some things". Dimitri looked like he was going to piss his pants.

"old man, leave him alone, the past's the past, I forave him for the sake of our daughters" I said warning him as I boarded the jet " besides, you can't kill him yet, I wanna see how he plans to win". I winked dimitri stumbled on a step behind me and gave gave me a glare.

" what does he plan to win" asked abe giving dimitri a death glare.

" plan to win, yet failing at it" I said and then continued to clear abe's really confused face yet looking straight into dimitri's eyes " No one win's Rose Hathaway,." And I winked towards dimitri who had a cocky smile on his face.

Halfway threw the flight after abe warned dimitri that if he left again he would well lack of better words find him and cutt his balls off and exact words " slaughter him", dimitri came to sit by me. he put his hands on my shaking thigh.

Trying not to sound worried or freaked like I was inside I winked at him " that's a little close there guardian belikov, I might have to call good ol' daddy dearest over here".

He rolled his eyes and whispered so that only I could hear " we will get them don't worry" I smiled faintly at his words and he spoke again " besides I need there help to win there mommy over".

My smile faded and I felt tears come down my eyes " I just want to hear them call me mommy again, dimitri" I said surrendering my emotions and self to him as I put my head on his chest and sobbed not caring who heard me. " I need to hear them again, i can't lose them, I-I c-c-a-" I couldn't finish my emotions getting the best of me.

Dimitri put his arms around me which made me feel safe. It was crazy how close we got, how much I let him in. it felt so good so right.

JPOV (Jaine)

I heard rose saying " I just want to hear them call me mommy again, dimitri". And it broke my heart. I leaned into abe sobbing quietly.

Abe obviously hearing as well put his arm around me comforting me. I spoke really low so rose couldn't hear and break down even more "I miss my granddaughters they're the most beautiful , smart, heart warming, little girls you could ever meet".

He laughed a little. " heart warming? They must get that from dimitri, cause uhh rose?"

I laughed " yeah, but there is a lot of rose in them,". He held me a little tighter.

" I can't wait to meet them" he said. Then he chuckled "this reminds me of the time when you were pregnant and made us fly to germany just to get the proper german chocolate".

I laughed, " or when we flew to paris so I could try snails"

He laughed a little hard,I could hear it with my head on his chest " yeah, and you took one look at it, didn't even taste it and made me, not my guardians because if I remember correct 'they didn't impregnate you I did'nt, go get you warm French bread".

" I'm sorry for leaving with rose like that, I still and will always love you". I said looking up into his eyes.

" you know my head still hurts from you throwing that baby toy at my head" he said rubbing his head.

" ummhmm, well past's the past" I relpyed.

" and I'm ready for a future with you janey and I won't go this time no matter how many toys or objects you throw at me".

" oh be quiet it was a small baby toy and it skimmed you" I said snuggling into him a little more. And a few minutes later I fell asleep in his arms just like old times.

Next chapter fight I promise !


	20. Ch19 lost them

RPOV

After braking down once more, which I have to say is really annoying, i composed myself and 2 hours later we arrived in Moscow, Russia. We were in fact infront of tasha's hidden little house. It was me, dimitri, eddie, Alberta, my mom, hans, stan, and four of my dad's guardians. As we barged in we were automatically introusuced to 20 strigoi.

After killing them pretty easily we rushed upstairs were we encountered about 10 more. as I attacked I was scared and horrified that my girls were in the same house with this many strigoi. Then I saw her. The evil bitch trying to fight.

I quickly grabbed her and brought her to a room.

" where are they" I asked venom in every word.

" you'll never see them again" she said laughing.

" wrong you won't where are they" I yelled.

" you took him from me, you took the one man i loved from me" she yelled.

" I could give two shits tasha, were the hell are my daughters" I screamed. Dimitri came in he stood besides me.

Tasha smiled " dimitri, so glad you could join us".

" tasha were are my daughters" he glared.

" they could be our daughters if you want, we can live here in Russia with them and have more babies just you and me" she said hope in her eyes.

" I will never be with you those are mine and roza's daughters not yours" he yelled approaching her but I held him back. She still hadn't told us where they were.

" is that your final answer" she asked with an evil look in her eyes.

" where are my daughters, before I kill you evil bitch" yelled dimitri.

Tasha taken aback stumbled alittle and yelled " wrong answer you see I'm the only one who know's were our daughters are."

Scared of what she might do I stepped closer to her " tasha, please I'll stay away from you and dimitri, you can have the girls just tell him where they are and I'll leave please".

She shook her head calling my bluff " no he doesn't want me, and if I can't have him you won't and those girls won't have either of you" she yelled and took a stake out from behind her back and stabbed herself.

I ran to her grabbing her before she fell and checked her pulse. There was none. I kept slapping her face " wake up tasha, tasha wake UP" I kept yelling over and over again.

" tell me where my babies are please" I said slapping and shakeing her while hearing people come up behind me. " please just tell me were my babies are please" I said.

Some touched my shoulder and I screamed " no, she's gonna wake up and tell me where they are." I cried. I turned back to tasha and scream " please I'll let you kill me just tell me where they are" then I felt someone grab me from behind and lift me up.

I started kicking and screaming " let me go, she know's where they are, let me go, I need to get my babies," I was screaming so loud my throat burning.

The person turned me around " roza please, roza " he said trying to calm me.

" no, you said we'd get them, you said we'd save them" I screamed. " we don't know where they are, she knew. SHE KNEW !" he tried to pull my hair out of my face to look me in the eyes.

" roza were gonna find them we are I promise" she said tears in his eyes.

" no, you promised you would stay with me, you promised you loved me, you promised me everything and look. Don't promise its your fault there gone" I yelled knowing I hurt his feelings but not caring.

He fell to the floor still holding me in his arms. I stopped kicking and just stood there crying and he cried along with me. I could fell other people in the room but I didn't bother to care I just cried into dimitri slapping his chest and banging my head against him. I lost my babies I lost them.

DPOV

Tasha taken aback stumbled alittle and yelled " wrong answer you see I'm the only one who know's were our daughters are."

Roza walked forward to her holding out her " tasha, please I'll stay away from you and dimitri, you can have the girls just tell him where they are and I'll leave please". I couldn't grasp what she was saying I stood there hoping tasha would agree or do something.

She shook her head calling my bluff " no he doesn't want me, and if I can't have him you won't and those girls won't have either of you" she yelled and took a stake out from behind her back and stabbed herself. I went to go to her but roza beat me to it.

she ran to her grabbing her before she fell and checked her pulse. she kept slapping her face yelling " wake up tasha, tasha wake UP" over and over again.

the rest of the crew came in and saw what I saw , roza slapping and shaking tasha's lifeless body screaming. " tell me where my babies are please" she shook her harder and yelled . " please just tell me were my babies are please"

I went to touched her shoulder and she screamed " no, she's gonna wake up and tell me where they are." She cried. She turned back to tasha and screamed " please I'll let you kill me just tell me where they are". I grabed her from behind and lifted her off the floor.

she started kicking and screaming " let me go, she know's where they are, let me go, I need to get my babies," she was screaming so loud and kicked and scream.

I spoke in her ear " roza please, roza " trying to calm her down a little she was scaring me. tears in my eyes I wanted so hard for her to calm down just so I can talk to her. I didn't know what to do and it was driving me crazy.

" no, you said we'd get them, you said we'd save them" she screamed. " we don't know where they are, she knew. SHE KNEW !". her words stung me i felt as if someone stabbed me with a stake right in the heart. I tried to pull her hair out of her face to look her in the eyes to try to calm her down afraid the darkness who come ver her.

" roza were gonna find them we are I promise" i said sobbing.

" no, you promised you would stay with me, you promised you loved me, you promised me everything and look. Don't promise its your fault there gone" she yelled and with that all my sanity. It was my fault they were gone tasha wanted me and I could of surrendered to her and could've held my daughters in my hands.

I felt my legs give out and I fell to the floor still holding roza in my arms. she stopped kicking and just stood there crying with me . I could fell other people in the room but I didn't bother to care I just cried with roza as she slapped my chest and kept banging her head against me. we stood there and cried and cried. It was my fault I lost them. I will find them I will, I kept repeating to my self then out loud rocking me and roza back and fourth as we knelt on the floor holding each other crying.

**Hope you liked this chapter, will they find the girls, if they do how? Will someone die getting to them? Did they turn strogi, who's holding them? All questions to freak you guys out. I will update asap don't worry I hate when people leave me waiting like this. LOL **,


	21. Chapter 2o get ur ass up

RPOV

I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest. I felt numb. I lost my daughters my preious almost three year old. To think I will never call out lexi again, or snuggled up to sofi in the morning when lexi's jumping on us to wake up. I noticed that me and dimitri were sitting there for more than seven hours when I heard someone scream " where is she". And then a push and the person scream " I don't care where IS SHE !".

When the person opened the door it was lissa. She saw me and dimitri against a wall me with my head in dimitris right side crying both of us. She looked as if she was crying but was now angry.

" get your asses up" she said holding her stomach yet yelling at the top of her lungs.

I saw christen come in and try to pull her out murmuring " lissa, please". He had tears in his eyes which made me cry even more.

Lissa wasn't having it " get your hands off of me chris" she yelled. " you too" she said pointing to me a dimitri " get your asses up and find my nieces".

" tasha she-" I started but she put her hand out.

" you are rose freaking Hathaway and dimitri belikov, your mom told me about tasha, and so its gonna be a little harder" said walking closer to us " GET UP and go find your daughters, I don't care if you have to search every inch of this globe, use every guardian out there you get up and go GET THEM !".

Who would of thought it'd be pregnant hormonal women would be the one to wake me out of my daze. I stood silent for several minutes before I got up and ran to her hugging her. " thank you" I murmered in her ear.

I walked back to dimitri " get up were going to get our daughters". He looked at me and got up. we walked downstairs a seas of puffy eyes even my mom and abe. Adrian and mia were here to. They stood silent as I came down. Knowing they all waited for me to speak I spoke " check the house, the phone, everything, abe get all of your men searching Russia every house human or not" I said he nodded and made a call while the others searched the house.

" where never gonna find anything" I yelled in frustration as I collapsed on the floor. Then I heard lissa from the other room.

"rose, don't make me go in there" she yelled. Then I heard eddie and pyro laugh and then pyro yelp. " god, honey do you want to have more kids".

I laughed and got up. a couple of hours later dimitri got a call.

DPOV

A few hours into searching the house I got a call it was from my mom.

"hello" I greeted into the phone.

" dimitri belikov, how dare you" she yelled threw the phone.

"mama, I really can't talk right now" I sad trying not to weep.

" hang up this phone dimitri belikov and I will got find you and hurt you, I'm still your mother dimitri" she fumed.

" mama, I sorry its just my daughters are" I paused " there gone I'm trying to find them this isn't a good time."

" about that how could you not tell me you have two daughters, when yeva told me her vision I almost fell to the floor, how could you keep them away from us were you gonna tell us " she kept rambling but I stopped her.

" mama. Mama. Stop now what did yeva have a vision about" before she could answer I heard yeva said 'give me the phone'.

"dimitri I need you to come home, child, I know where your daughters are" she said.

I fell to the my knees " we'll be there in two hours". I was going to get our daughters back for me and rose. I was going to find them. I ran to rose.


	22. Chapter 21 comrade

RPOV

Dimitri came running towards me tears in his eyes. I froze scared of what he might say. He came and hugged me.

He pulled back and smiled. " yeva knows where they are she had a vision".

My mind quickly struggled to remember a yeva. Ohh she was dimitri's grandmother who was crazy and had visions. I suddenly loved this crazy person. "were gonna get our daughters" I whispered.

He nodded " were going to get our daughters".

We rounded up the group in a record time and abe called in cars and we were off to dimitri's house to talk to yeva. The two hour drive there I was so anxious I was shaking jittery, I even cried. Dimitri held me close the whole way there whispering something in Russian that soothed me. when I heard the cars stop and looked to see a house I jumped and ran to the door. As I waited for the door to open dimitri ran up next to me and held me next to him by my waist. He whispered in my ear " don't worry they'll love you". Shit I forgot I never met his family before but I didn't care I only wanted to see yeva.

An women answered the door who looked like she was in her early forties if that. " dimitri, wow that was fast". Then she looked at me the crazy person shaking and bouncing around.

Dimitri cleared his throat " mama, this is roza" he gestured towards me.

Jittery I and tears escaping my eyes I spoke " hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm sorry I probably look like a crazy person its just-"

She stopped me by hugging me. when she pulled away she had a tear in her eye, " yeva is in her room. First door to the left upstairs. I nodded and an ran in the house and up the stairs. I faintly saw people in the living room but I didn't care. I also heard dimitri behind me saying hi to the people as he chased me up the stairs. I ran into the room and saw an old lady sitting on a chair by the window. I ran up to her a knelt in front of her my tears getting the best of me. " please tell me where my daughters are. Please" I begged.

She motioned me forward as I heard people not just dimitri enter the room. I played my head on her lap and she began to stroke my hair. " it's okay child, there okay,"

I felt dimitri come up behind me and grab me I went weak in his arms as yeva spoke. " they are in a warehouse one that I've seen before while shopping in town. It has a red door entrance on the side and is by the train tracks". Dimitri nodded as if saying he knows where it is.

Yeva added " but I must warn you there are about a dozen strigoi there guarding them".

I let go of dimitri and ran and gave yeva a hug " thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me". I let go of yeva and turned to dimitri with a smile on my face.

"let's go get our daughters comrade" .

**Know its short but had to end it there **** she said comrade ! I've been waiting to put that in there.**


	23. Chapter 22 choose

DPOV

The girls are in the old warehouse in town. Relief washed threw me, I would get sofi and lexi in less than ten minutes and everything will be okay. As we drove to the warehouse I was more excited and happy cause roza was holding my hand smiling. She called me comrade. It used to bother me when she called me that but now, I wish she would repeat it over and over again. she was still shaking lightly neverous and excited at the same time.

Trying to calm her down and clear her mind a little I asked " so have I won yet?"

She smiled " told you before you can't win this, it must be earned and even if I was playing this little game" she leaned in to whisper in my ear . "your not even close". I was about to object when we arrived at the warehouse.

RPOV

On our way to the ware house dimitri asked if he was winning. I mentally slapped my self in the head, I let myself slip out of excitement and call him comrade. By the smile on his face I could see he clearly thought he did. going through this made me realize that dimitri wasn't going anywhere. He proved it when he held me for hours while we cried. The broken piece of my heart that shattered when he left came together when we were at yeva's even before that. he loved his daughters so much which helped me realize that he was capable of loving. But still a little scared to let myself love him with my all like that I whispered in his ear " told you before you can't win this, it must be earned and even if I was playing this little game" and leaned in a little more. "your not even close". I could tell he was about to object but then I realized when we arrived at the warehouse. Time to kill and get my daughter.

We rushed out and went in threw the big red door where we were met with about 20 strigi the others yelled for us to go ahead and me and dimitri did. we came into a another and right off the back I could tell there was about 7 amybe 8 strigoi then I saw them.

My daughters sitting there cuffed to a sofa by a foot. They saw me and screamed

" mommy, you came". The sofi turned to a strigoi standing next to her " hahaha, too-ll-dd yooooou my mommy and daddy will come". And lexi giggled beside her.

I laughed as I fought to take down one of them coming up to my side. I yelled to the girls " girls, can you close your eyes for mommy, I'll go get you but please close your eyes till I say open them".

Lexi yelled out " mommy we wanna see you, no".

Then dimitri who had killed 3 strigoi but was fighting a pretty strong one, said " lexi, please, please, please close your eyes, we don't want you to see this".

" okay daddy" and she close her eyes. I laughed a little as I plunged my stake in a striogi and mumbled " I carry her in me,raise her for 2 years, and she listens to him". Shaking my head.

I heard dimitri chuckle. I turned to look at him but that's when I felt it. I blow to my head. And that brought me down. I seemed to have blacked out for several minutes.

When I woke I was held by the neck by a striogi and my legs were tied. Dimitri was standing there looking at me and the girls and back then I saw it.

A striogi the only one alive besides the one holding me the others dead on the floor. He haid sofi by the chest a stake place to her shirt where her heart was.

He then told dimitri " pick one daddy, mommy or snotty kid". Dimitri looked as if he wanted to die. I was now crying to, the girls had opened there eyes obviously and they stared at me tears gushing out.

Sofi mumbled out threw tears " mommy, mommy, I'm scared".

I saw tears in dimitri's eyes as I turned to him. " comrade listen to me" I said not caring about letting it slip, he looked at me and I continued " save my daughters, take care of them okay, okay, please" I said my voice giving up on me " save my babies please" and I turned to the girls " mommy will always love you okay, always love you all the chocolate doughnuts in the world".

Dimitri just stood there " roza, no I'cant please roza". I sthut him up.

" dimitri belikov if you don't save our daughters I'll kill you myself now go". I yelled above the girls screaming my name.

Then I saw a look in his eyes his head twitch a little and he ran for the girls.

**Hmmmmm maybe she dies or gets turned striogi? Don't know **** review please.**


	24. Chapter 23 mommy mommy

DPOV

She told me to chose our daughters but I couldn't move. she yelled " dimitri belikov if you don't save our daughters I'll kill you my self". That's when I saw her. My head twitched a little as I saw her sneak into the room signaling towards rose as if to say she was gonna get her. And with that I ran to get my daughters.

RPOV

He ran towards the girls and I smiled threw my tears, sofi and lexi were safe as dimitri took down the striogi, I would die if it mean't they will live. But something stranged happened. Something bounced on me and the striogi from the back then we both fell to the floor. I stood there for a second waiting for the stake and piercing pain to come but it didn't. instead the striogi rolled off me and I turned my head a little to see his pale dead face. I jumped up to none other than my mother. I looked at the floor then back up at her. I jumped in her arms and gave her a bone crushing hug, crying. I brought my face up to hers and saw her crying to then she let me go.

I turned around to the sound of "mommy, mommy". They ran to me and I collapsed to my knees and brought them into a hug. I was crying so hard I barely felt dimtiri come into the hug only holding on to my daughters for dear life. After about 20 mintues of staying in that positon I leaned back a little to look at there faces which were red and there eyes blood shot most likey like my own. " I love you so much, you were so brave" I whispered and buried my face between there heads which we on each shoulder buried in me. I cried into there hair for another ten minutes mumbling " I love you I love you" to them when I felt dimtiri get up and help me up. I got up but never let the girls up.

I layed my head between their heads and tried not to stumble as dimitri lead me out the others who ran and hugged me then he lead me to the car. We drove back to dimitri's moms all the while I never let the girls from my grasp. I sat with them on my laps in the car as dimitri put his arm firmly around my waist his head leaning on mine. He mumbled something soothing in russian that soothed me and the girls as they slowed there crying in my arms.

"roza, come on lets get you inside" I nodded his and followed him out the car to the house. The door wass open and I went in and sat on the couch. Not looking at the people who stood and sat around me. I glanced up a little and saw lissa chris, and other familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces. I didn't care I sat there and held my daughters.

Dimitri wrapped himself arounf us for about an hour then went to go talk to someone, and I stood there for another 2 hours with them until lexi looked up at me " mommy, I have to go poddy".

I along with the others standing around laughed. " sure baby, the bathroom's " I stopped I didn't know were the bathroom was.

Dimitri walked in the room and grabbed lexi, well attempted I wasn;t letting go of her. " roza, let me take her to the bathroom I'll be right back" he said and caressed my check I gentling let go of my grasp and he took her threw a hall.

I took this chance to stand yet still holding sofi. Dimitri came back with lexi smiling holding his hand. Sofi poked her head up and put her hand on my cheek " mommy it's okay, don't cry" she said wiping the tears that were slowly escaping my lids. There weren't as fast as before, slow tears but tears none the less.

I smiled " I'm sorry baby, I'm just so happy" I said playing with her hair.

" me too, but can I go with daddy now" she said with her big brown eyes.

" your leaving me for daddy" I said trying to perk up.

" mommy" she said in a little whine " I gave you a hug but I have to give him one". I laughed but put her down and she ran to dimitri who held her and lexi in a tight hug for about five minutes before lexi laughed " daddy, I can't breath". He let out a laugh and set them down.

We all sat on the couch then I realized we were'nt alone. I turned to the familiar faces and the new ones.

Lissa ran to me first " I told you" she said in my ear as we bothed laughed.

I let go of her hug and looked back a little " I've never heard you curse like that before".

She smiled " and don't get used to it" she said pointing her finger at me and going to the girls. " it's bad enough there mom talks like a truck driver" she continued as she picked the girls up to hug them. Christan came up behind them and hugged them too.

Pyro chuckled "I missed my two taste testers" he said as lissa put them down," I made a big chocolate cake the other day and noone to eat it". there eyes widened.

"We'll eat it " said lexi " where starving " she continued.

" those mean people gave us nasty food" said sofi and lexi nodded " I want chocolate."

Dimitri's mom came in. " I cooked a whole feast for everyone" she came up to me " I heard you have a big apetite so made lots".

I smiled " thank you, I'm sorry I've been so rude, I'm rose and these" I said grabing the girls my the hands " are sofia and alexandra but we call the sofi and lexi", I gave the girls a little push " girls, this is your grandma, she's daddy's mommy".

A huge smile came across there faces and they hugged her. They turned and looked at dimtiri " daddy, were in your house" asked lexi.

He walked towards them and grabbed there little hands " yes, that's your grandma olena" he said nudging towards his mom. Then he pointed toward each of his sisters introducing them as well as me to his sisters. Sonya, who was pregnant, karolina who had a little boy named paul and little girl zoya and viktoria.

When he introduced viktoria sofi screamed " my aunty middle name". she ran and hugged viktoria who smiled a little confused.

I smiled " I uhhh, her middle name is viktoria after you" I tried to say really nervous.

She smiled even bigger "thank you".

We all went to the dinning room and ate a really big meal. I blushed a little as one of dimirti's sisters stared at me in disbelief as I finshed my thrid plate.

Dimitri chuckled " she can eat more trust me". I elbowed him lightly he just smiled. It felt so right sitting next to him like this at a dinner table with our daughters sitting across form them playing with there little cousins. I pouted a little when they didn't want to sit next to me so dimitri said he would I just shook my head and smiled at that one.

When everyone was finished. Well everyone finished a little earlier me and lexi kept eating. I had 4 plates down, she 2 ½ and sofi 2, yup my girls can eat just like there mom.

As I finshed olena looked at me and dimitri " why don't I watch the girls and you to go freshen up, Its been hard and you look like you can use some rest" she said to me.

I smiled " thank you, we'll just be 10 minutes" I said before saying " well, I wait for dimitri to take one then I'll go".

Pyro smiled and I kicked his foot under the table. But I it wasn't his leg I hit it was my mom's.

It looked as if she was holding abe's hand under the table, so when I kicked her she jumped. I smiled and said " sorry, he did it" and pointed towards dimitri who just laughed and excused himself so he could go freshen up.

After about 10 minutes as well all sat down in the living room and conversations began, the kids playing, I suddenly thought. " hey I'm gonna…..go see whats taking him so long". They just nodded and adrian gave me a thumbs up. I shook my head and headed upstairs thinking of what the heck was I doing. I opened the door to his room and sat on the bed waiting for him to come out.

When I heard the shower turn off my heart felt like it was in my throat. I squared my shoulders and let out a deep breath and the door opened.

**Hoped you liked it! now what's gonna happen between rose and dimitri (wink wink) its gonna be good and funny **


	25. Chapter 24 lucky your the cook

RPOV

When I heard the shower turn off my heart felt like it was in my throat. I squared my shoulders and let out a deep breath and the door opened.

Dimitri walked in the room in a sweats and a t-shirt, when he saw me sitting on the bed started to slow down " bathroom's all clear". He smiled. He closed the door and just stood by it obviously waiting for me to talk or do something.

So to get to the point I went up to him and stopped when I was standing a few inches away from him. " I just wanted to tell you something". I said while putting my hand on his chest, I've waited 3 years to be able to feel like this towards him again I was gonna be short to the point to make my feelings clear not to mention His beautiful well sculpted chest made me want to jump on him and attach him. We stood there for a few seconds while I felt his heart beat beneath his tight tshirt which showed all the right aread.

" and what was that" he said his voice a little hitched.

I leaned up to whisper in his ear yerning to be closer to him " you did it". I felt him shiver. I could tell he got the message of were I was going.

He brought his face down more to whisper back in my ear yet his other hand played with a piece of hair at the nap of my neck. "hmmmm, what did I do". he whispered Trying to play dirty I knew it.

I played dirty right back, I leaned in closer to his lips yet kissed his cheek. " you won". I said as I kissed his cheek ever so slightly.

He stunned me by grabbing my waist so that we were closer than ever nothing blocking us not even air.. " how did I win?" he asked as he pecked a kiss on my neck. It sent lighting bolts throughout my whole body and I just wanted to jump on him even more.

I took a deep breath and let everything I've been keeping in, out knowing he's the only one who I trust " you held me in the house" I said as I kissed his neck now as his head was buried in my hair. "you got our daughters back" I said as I leaned back to look at him " and you put our daughters life before mine". Tears came to my eyes and his as well. It was so crazy how two people like us who don't cry for anything have cried this much. " for some weird reason I knew right there and then that you truly loved me and our daughters and would do anything for them and me, I deeply truly and honestly forgive you for leaving me once because I saw in that moment that you would never do it again, i love you, comrade". And with that he shut me up by putting his lips down on mine.

We kissed pasionatly, he picked me up off the floor so that he wouldn't have to lean down as much. As our kiss deepened when I opened my mouth letting his tounge enter I wrapped my legs tightly around him. We kissed for what seemed like forever not moving just standing there, dimitri's hand roamed my body around my thighs up my shirt as I did the same. Feeling his perfectly built body, we were all over each other and was about to start taking each other's clothes off unitl someone opened the door.

We broke the kissed and dimitri quickly put me down. We turned around to see none other than sofi and lexi whose faces were priceless they stood in the door way with there mouths wide open shocked. Then a smile crossed there face and the ran yelling down the hall. The room was silent and we could hear them saying " eww, mommy and daddy kissing, eww".

Me and dimitri burst out laughing. " those are your kids comrade". I said as I linked my hands between his.

He laughed even more " ohh, my kids really".

I nodded " yup,". I gave him a quick kiss to which he wrapped his hands around my waist trying to deepen it. I pulled back to his confused and hurt face. " patience, I need a shower". I started to try to get of his grasp. He didn't let go but kissed me a while longer, then broke the kiss and let me go but held on to my arm as I started to walk away.

" I could join you" he said giving me a seductive smirk and he lifted his eyebrows.

I giggled "nope, the girls could come back up, and from the looks of it there's no locks in this house" and I walked into the bathroom. " in time, comrade in time" I winked and closed the door, and took the best shower I've had in 3 years knowing I had dimitri to come out to and my beautiful daughters.

I pulled on some yoga pants and a fitted vneck shirt dimitri layed on the bed, probably one of his sister's clothes. When I walked down the stairs I saw lissa christen Adrian, viktoria, karolina, olena and dimitri sitting with the girls on the couch as looked like they were ready for there nap. When they say me Adrian winked at me and I knew the girls told them what they saw.

Lissa patted the seat next to her and I sat down next to her across from dimitri and the girls. I winked at him and he laughed below his breath.

Pyro was the first to speak " bout time, just feel bad the girls had to see that, I think they might need therapy".

I glared at him " your lucky you're the cook". He smiled. Then lissa smacked him in the back of the neck.

" be nice" she warned and his smile quickly faded. Everyone in the room laughed.

We stayed in the belikov's for five days after that. dimitri and I snuck in kisses when ever we could threw the family's sneaky eyes and comments. At night the girls slept between us so that left us to no cuddling and a lot of kicks from lexi and sofi. I joked one might " if they kick like this in there sleep imagine there guardian skills."

My favorite part of the five days was when my parents came over and abe saw me and dimitri kissing. He glared at dimitri. Dimitri tried to pull away scared a little but I held him closer. Smiled at my dad and kissed dimitri with all the passion I had. Which was a lot, let me tell you.

We said our goodbyes to the belikov's as we headed out the door. Lexi and sofi loved there aunts especially viktoria. I even loved them all to they were so nice, they accepted me without any hesitation.

On the plane back to court, as the girls were in the back playing with there new found favorite grandpa who already told them he would buy them ponies and a castle like Cinderella much to mine and my mom's protest. We all knew if we agreed abe would have ponies for them when we landed.

I sat a couple of feet infront of them snuggled up next to dimitri. I was in love and loving every minute of it.

" we have to go visit your family for thanksgiving" I told dimitri as he played with my hair.

"yes, mama will have to cook twice the amount she usually cooks with you and _your_ daughters" he said smiling.

" so there my daughters hmmm" I said playing with his tshirt.

" our daughters" he said in my ears before nibbling on them a little.

"comrade, the girls can see us" I said giggleing. Who would ever think rose Hathaway could giggle. I certainly did not but the things this man does to me, I could'nt wait to get home and properly give him his reward for "winning me over". "later" I said as I kissed below his ear.

" where are the barf bags in these things rose and belikov are making me sick" said Adrian from the corner of plane where he was sitting with lissa, christen and eddie who was snuggled up to mia.

I flipped him off " watch it or I'll tell dimitri" I said giving him a evil smile. He froze and face went pale.

Dimitri tensed " tell me what" he said glaring towards dimitri. I loved seeing Adrian like this.

I smiled at Adrian " this is for telling dimitri about the girls" and I turned to dimitri " Adrian lover boy over here seems to be very interested in a certain belikov that's not you" I said.

Dimitri's breathing became heavy " ivashkov, what is she talking about" he said his guardian voie coming over him.

I've never seen a moroi that white " nothing, rose is just trying to mess with you".

I laughed " Adrian here and viktoria have gotten really close". dimitri was about to get up and kill Adrian but I held him down. " comrade, nice leave them alone there just having fun" I said as dimitri fumed,

" touch or harm her and it's your ass got it" he said to Adrian who nodded and looked like he would piss his pants..

" calm down, there just having fun" I said to him as his breathing began to slow down.

Dimitri let out a annoyed breath " they will be having anything but fun" he said to me " fun leads to other things and that's my little sister" he said a little loud so Adrian could hear I'm sure he pissed his pants a little already.

I grabbed his shirt by the chest " aye aye, don't worry about that now" I said with seductive eyes and whispered really low " just think of the fun were going to have when we get home."

He caught my drift " I'm gonna have loads of fun with you" he said and kissed me. as if on cue the girls came to sit next to us again

"mommy uncle chrissy said get a room" said sofi laughing.

" eww, gross" said lexi covering her eyes and laughing.

I smiled god how I loved those two munchkins " oh yeah watch this" I said and grabbed dimitri and kissed him again, a little peck nothing passionate just enough to make the girls yell eww.

I let go of him and he blushed. " come on girls, put your seat belts on were about to land" said dimitri as we helped them into there seats which where next to him because there "daddy" was gonna hold there hands. Dimitri laughed while I pouted they no longer thought I was a cool guardian mommy anymore because they had a cool guardian daddy who saved them.

He kissed my forehead " it's okay, im just cooler than you" he smiled and winked as I gave him an evil glare. Stupid hot Russian I was gonna get him back for this.


	26. Chapter 25 want the world

RPOV

we've been home 2 days already. I have to safe life can't be any better than this. The girls have gone back to there normal everyday routine like nothing's happen and dimitri has officially moved all his two suit cases in as of yesterday. I love being a family with dimitri and the girls I feel as if I'm in someone else's life, happy family beautiful kids, hot ass boyfriend who speaks a really sexy language if you ask me. the only thing that could be better is alone time with dimitri which is what we will be getting tonight. Much to mine and dimitri's protest my mom and dad threatened us that if we didn't let the girls stay with them at guest housing for one night so me and dimitri could relax my mom would let abe buy the girls horses. I said yes before she finished her sentence, I have enough werstern in my house, cow boy boots and dimitri who had half a suitcase of books, go figure.

As I came down stairs from my shower I walked into lissa with her noticeable babby bump, eating a stack of pancakes while glaring at pyro, the girls with pancakes as well and dimitri falling asleep on the toaster. I sneaked up behind him and scared him. " what's wrong I thought you were a morning person".

He chuckled " I am, but these two" he pointed to the girls " are more active than strigoi, and they wake up so early and want a buffet " he said shaking his head. Dimitri was surprised by my special alarm clocks.

FLASHBACK (MORNING)

Dimitri and I were cuddled up in my bed legs entertwined when lexi comes in the room, with her tangle mess of hair that looks just like mine just not the color and jumps on dimitri.

" wake up," she said smiling and putting her self in between me and dimitri. I already used to this opened the sheets and gave her a kiss on the forehead good morning.

Dimitri was still sound asleep so kicked him " ohhhhhh comrade your little early bird is up and wants pancaked".

He grumbled " so sweet, there so sweet yet wake up with hens".

I laughed " its payback for making me wake up so early for practices".

He laughed and it shaked the bed a little, lexi pulled on his ear " daddy, I'm hungry". She leaned and opened one of his closed eyelids. " wakey wakey, daddy".

He huffed a little and jumped out of bed. He bowed like a server " breakfast it shall be". He picked up lexi and threw her over his shoulders winked at me and went downstairs. 10 minutes later sofi came to the room tangle mess of her aswell " mommy, daddy laughs too loud".

I sat up from the bed. " come on lets get up and make daddy make us breafest".

Sofi fell to the floor my the door frame at the entrance to my room " nope, I still sleep". She put her teddy on the floor and slept on it.

Dimitri came back up " forgot my-" he stopped as he saw sofi on the floor. " they have to much of you In them". He chuckled and grabbed sofi " lets go little girl I'll put some ice cream on waffles". He threw her over his shoulders so that she was dangling in the back. What was even more funny was she just hung there mumbling " chocolate syrup".

I yelled down the hall as I got up " make that two".

As I got down to the kitchen I froze to take in the seen before me. dimitri cooking with the girls covered in flour trying to help yet giggling too much because dimitri made a flour mustache and chirstan asleep on the conter with lissa looking threw baby books at the table. I walked up to dimitri and kissed him. The girls laughed and lexi splat out "mommy you have flour on you now".

We all ate and go ready to take the girls to my mom's, lissa and christen headed to the main campus of court to meet eddie and mia to go somewhere I wasn;t paying attention when she was telling me cause I was to busy laughing at christen who kept rolling his eyes behind her back until she surprised him and turned around. His face as lissa hit his gut was priceless. After i dropped the girls off, dimitri stood home to do something and said he would meet me at my mom's in an hour. So when he came an hour and a half later after a look from me he winked and we set off back to the house.

" so what would you like to do today" dimitri asked.

" how about we go see what your prize is " I said seductively.

"hmmmm…..that sounds" he came to me and jissed under my ear " like a great idea".

I laughed as he picked me up bridal style. " but how about a nice dinner first, I have reservations at this little restaurant you'll love it".

I pouted and he kissed my bottom lip " humor me, go get ready, take as long ass you want then we'll go".

I stuck my tounge out at him as we opened the door to the house. Then a smell came over me it smelled really good " I smell food". I said as I tried to make it to the kitchen but storng hands picked me up.

" lissa said noone was allowed in there" he said in my ear. Then knowing I would try to go in anyways he held me tighter " if oyu don't go in I'll get you ice cream after dinner".

I smiled " I'm not sofi or lexi comrade that doesn't work with me".

"really" he said calling my bluff " how about some sprinkles and oreo's".

" now that my Russian friend is a deal" I hoped off of him and ran upstairs to get dressed. Putting on a tight red dress that hugged all my curves and made my eyes and hair pop. It had a deep neck line but not to deep at the same time, and it came up mid thigh, I matched it with a nazur necklace my mom gave me, studs and black pumps, I looked hot if I do say so myself and it all took only 2 hours.

I walked down the stairs and was astonished by what was infront of me. there was a little table infront of the living room with a white cloth two place settings and candles. I tried to sneak into the kitchen to see if dimitri was in there but he popped out blocking my view.

" not a chance" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I gave him a quick peck trying to play with him. But that Russian is too hot for his own good. As I stepped back he came with me, cupped my butt while winking at me and gave leaned in to kiss me more. this kiss was anything but a peck.

Instead of him being the one to pull away, I pulled away and gave him a devilish smile. " do I at least get to wat something from the kitchen".

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss " sit, I'll bring it out.". I did a little salute and sat down. He came back and placed a plate full of food on it, grilled chicken with a creamy sauce, a side of veggies, garlic potatoes, and some other fancy looking stuff.

I looked up at dimitri " are you trying to tell me something, veggies really".

He laughed " there not gonna kill you, roza" he grabbed my fork and started feeding them to me, and I couldn't refuse. They were actually kind of good.

"so" he began as we kept eating.

"so" I said blushing then continueing " what's your little plan with this dinner". Asked

" I'm not like you or the girls, I don't plan to be nice to get something" he said smileing.

That made me laughed " what did they get out of you?" I aksed knowing that lexi's and sofi's puppy eyes get eddie, Adrian, christen and now dimitri to do what ever they want.

He laughed " were going to the park three" he sais holding up four fingers probably making fun of the girls who know there numbers but lexi always mixes her three's and fours. And sofi five and six," oh and I also told them I would beg you for a puppy". He said batting his eyelashes.

I snorted " they have a better chance asking for another sister than a dog". His face looked like it just caught an intresting subject in my joke.

" you want more kids?" he asked.

Astonished how this conversation came to this, " do you?"

He smiled " I would have as many kids as you want, a whole soccer team if you'd like" and he gave me that look that said wait till later.

My mouth fell open " really, you would have a soccer team of little me's running around?".

He grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on it " I want the world with you roza".

My heart fluttered and my face turned a bright red "wow, comrade you sure know how to make a girl blush" then I continued " I would love to have more kids with you in like 5 or 6 years when the girls are older" I said as if explaining the weather.

He laughed " when ever you want,". and he kept looking at me in this weird way it as creeping me out.

" comrade" I said in a weird tone.

" rose, I did have a plan when I set up this dinner" he said and I saw sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

" really" I said as I gave him a seductive look. He got up and came to stand in front of me.

Not aware or what he was doing I joked " hmmm, desert already".

He laughed a shaky laugh, " the girls told me to do this here, and they helped me pick it out" he said as he reached in to his pocket.

I was in total frozen shock " Dimitri what are you-"

He got down on one knee, and brought into view a little red box and open it to reveal a beautiful ring unlike anything I've seen before.

" roza" he beagn his voice a little shakey " I've loved you since the first time I kissed you, even before that, you are the most amazing, loving, remarkable woman I've ever met. Your loud, sassy, sarcastic, caring, and a outstanding mother. I know we've only been back together for a few days but" his voice became mor shaky " I've lost you once, almost lost you twice, I can't lose you or our daughters ever again". then he said the words I've never thought I wanted to hear so bad " will you marry me".

Ring : (.com/imgres?imgurl=%3FType%3DER%26Path%3DER-074%&imgrefurl=/Engagement-Rings/Engagement-Ring_ItemTag_&usg=_vOCXjhZr7TDth6v2y_BnkoTm_Fk=&h=400&w=400&sz=39&hl=en&start=26&zoom=1&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=f7hMa-SJtk1gFM:&tbnh=124&tbnw=124&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dvintage%2Bengagement%2Brings%26start%3D20%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26rlz%3D1R2ADFA_enUS346%26biw%3D1003%26bih%3D552%26ndsp%3D20%26tbm%3Disch&ei=xqgjTuiKLILt0gG619CaAw)

)


	27. Chapter 26 2much talking

RPOV 

" roza" he beagn his voice a little shakey " I've loved you since the first time I kissed you, even before that, you are the most amazing, loving, remarkable woman I've ever met. Your loud, sassy, sarcastic, caring, and a outstanding mother. I know we've only been back together for a few days but" his voice became mor shaky " I've lost you once, almost lost you twice, I can't lose you or our daughters ever again". then he said the words I've never thought I wanted to hear so bad " will you marry me".

I just stood there frozen taking it all in, he love me just as much as I loved him. he took it as a sign of something bad, " we can get married in 5 days, 5 weeks, five years, I don't want you to seem-" I cut him off as I jumped at him tackling him to the ground.

I smiled as I layed there ontop of him, tears in my eyes " I want nothing else but to marry you comrade, I love you so much".

He smiled his breath taking smile and placed the ring on my finger, " it was yeva's" he said as he kissed my finger with the ring on.

we stood there kissing for a few minutes. I got up and grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to our room , we walked in pure silence.

When we got to the room he stood by the bed not sure what to do.

I gave him my man eater look, winked and jumped on him causing him to fall back on the bed.

I attacked his lips, kissing him hard and aggressively. It was like I couldn't get enough of him, he seemed the same way to as his tongue begged for entrance into me, I similed against his lips as I let his tongue in my mouth. We kissed for several minutes like that then let go to get a much needed breath, but I just took the time to un button his shirt and run kisses down his god like body.

He grabbed me and flipped us so that he was ontop of me, then his mouth came vack down on mine even for fiearcly, " are you sure". He asked as I began to tug at the button to his jeans. I was just so ancy and ready to see all of him.

I let out a little giggle and nodded " you have no idea".

He smiled and began kissing my open chest. " this dress seems to be in the way"he said as one of this hands slid from my thigh beaneath it leaving my skin burning as his hand kept roaming up my dress.

I arched by back so he could take it off " well then take it off" I said and he did leaving me in matching lace underwear and bra.

He started to kiss down on my breasts, and he unhooked my bra and throwing it to the side. "hmm, much better" he said as he began kissing every inch of my body. It felt so good.

As he kissed as the pulse point on my neck I took the chance to take off his jeans. " these comrade," I said breathless " just don't work" and I took of his jeans along with his boxers all at one shot. I've waited 3 years for this, I was so more than anxious.

He started to trail kisses further down my body " anxious".

I let out a soft moan as he kissed the inside of my thigh " I've waited 3 years for this".

He smiled and began to take off my underwear. He ripped them off in one swift movement which cause me to giggle.

He caressed me even more and trail kisses back up my body his hands still roaming all of it. " are you sure". He said as he kissed between by breasts.

" yes," I gasped out. " but remember, the the" he began to kiss me in other places and I lost my train of thought.

He reached into the night stand and pulled it out " I know, no kids for 6 years".

I smiled " practice we must practice".

He laughed " practice makes perfect".

I moaned again, his hands were so smooth they sent tingles all over my body " you talk to much".

He laughed a husky laugh. And postioned himself at my entrance. "ready".

I clutched his back wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him closer " ummhmmm".

And with that he entered me, we rocked back and fourth in sync with each other.

When we both were done he rolled over and collapse next to me. we waited for our breathing to stop before I cuddled into his shoulder, and fell asleep wrapped in his arms like I would be for the rest of my life.

**Heyy, ima continue this story but it's not gonna be a lot of drama, there with be another big drama I'm just trying to figure out what. Any recommendations? Review **


	28. Chapter 27 puppy eyes

RPOV

And that's what started it, our marathon. Twice that night, In the shower which I snuck up on him and attacked him, to which he surrendered, and before we headed to pick up the girls. And almost in the kitchen until we were caught by lissa and pyro.

He groaned as he saw me on the counter with dimitri wrapped between my legs. " therapy's not gonna help get that image out of my head".

While lissa laughed and grabbed the big box of pretzels on the counter and they left up stairs liss dragging pyro by the ear.

As I came out the shower I walked over to dimitri and placed my hands on his chest, he had on a plan grey vneck teshirt and some jeans. " Ima little shocked you didn't join me this time".

He smiled and was about to say something but it looked as if a new thought came into his mind as he eyed my hand with my engagement ring on it. he said that it wouldn't bother him if I didn't want to, but as I got out the shower I put it on as if nothing. " what?" I asked.

he shook his head a little " nothing, I just love seeing you with it on." He put his hands over mine, and leaned in to whisper in my ear " it shows that your mine".

I laughed and lean back. " always". I kissed him, it started to get heavy as most of our kisses do but I pulled back " we have to go get the girls".

He smiled and linked my hand between mine. "lets, ohh lissa said to be back for lunch".

"pyro's cooking" I asked as we walked down stairs and out the door to guest housing hand in hand.

" yeahhh, lissa wants him to make something and insists everyone be here, she seemed pretty agagitate" he said. Then laughed " I went back a few minutes after that, and she was knocked out on the toaster" he said laughing.

" yeah, pregnancy does that to yaa" I said remembering falling asleep almost anywhere when I was pregnant with the girls. I even fell asleep once on the couch with a box cake thing part of my hidden stash then lissa video tape it and the next day scolded me like a little girl for eating a lot of junk. He frowned. But I quickly tried to cheer him up " aye, past's the past".

He gave me a weak smile " come on," he opened the door to my mom's apartment, and no surprise abe was there. The girls saw us and they came running towards us but jumped into dimitri's waiting hands.

"did you ask her daddy?" asked lexi.

I was confused " you told them?"

He winked at me " of course, I had to get there permission".

Sofi whispered in his ear but being three she hadn't learned that whispering was meant to be quiet cause I could hear her " did she yes".

He smiled and twirled them around " yes she did". they as well as my parents cheered and clapped.

"yay, mommy and daddy are getting married" yelled sofi. " I wanna wear a purple dress" said lexi looking towards me. "can I mommy?".

I went and grabbed her from dimitri " you guys can wear whatever you want.". as I kissed her cheek. " come on aunty lissa has something special for lunch".

Sofi was the one to answer " hey, mommy grandpa bought us ipods". She said as she got out of dimitri's grasp and ran to get it. she brought back a really big ipod.

Abe coughed " it's an ipad, sof" and he smiled at me " I couldn't help it you said no pony you didn't say anything else.

Lexi interjected " and a jumpy thing or outside, and tutu dresses, and he's gonna take us to Disney world, mommy".

I was mad but smiled " wow, really? Did you munckins say thank you to grandpa?".

The both gave me there suck up smiles " yes".

"okay well daddy's gonna take you home mommy has to talk to grandpa for a few minutes". I said looking at dimitri who was trying really hard not to smile or laugh, he nodded and they said there goodbyes. As the door closed I turned around to a pale abe.

"old man, from now on whatever you think of buying them ask me got it". I said and turned to my mom " Disney world mother really".

She smiled a surrendering smile " they gave us those puppy dog looks with those big choclate brown eyes, you can't say no".

Abe nodded behind her " but, we put our foot down, I told them no ponies" I nodded but he continued " until after there 18".

I glared " old man, were gonna have a problem".

He smiled " if I can't spoil my daughter the least I could do is spoil my granddaughters".

I just shook my head " fine, but those count as your gift for there birthday."

He laughed " sorry kiz, I already have there birthday presents in progress, non refundable".

I groaned " ughhh, please keep in mind small lunch just close family, no singers, no animals, and something that won't take up space in the house or there rooms" I pointed my finger at him " I mean it".

He laughed as well as my mom, " scouts honor " as he put his hand on his heart.

"issues," I said shaking my head " if you want you can come by for lunch".

He wrapped his arms around my mom's waist and I pretended to gag a little " no thanks, me and your mom are going to italy for a few days". it stunned me how my mom acted towards him, she wasn't guarded or her usual guardian self. She was a woman in love with a man.

" ughh gross let me leave so I don't have to see another sibling being conceived" I said as I headed towards the door.

"rosemaire" scolded my mother.

I lifted my hand behind me before I closed the door "use protection". I yelled. And I headed towards the house. As I walked I thought came into my head. Damn it, the shower we didn't use protection we were caught up in the moment. But I quickly shoved the thought out of my head. Lissa gave me her birth control pills a couple of days ago I was good.

I walked into the kitchen threw the patio doors, " wow, that smells good, sparky".

He smiled and tilted his head " a compliment from rose, I feel as if I won the lottery".

I flipped him off " he's your prize".

He laughed " aww, there goes the rose I know". He walked over to lissa and handed he a plate of spaghetti, the girls favorite. " for a minute there I thought you were going soft".

I glared at him and went to sit next to dimitri "hmmm that does taste good" I said as I kissed him.

Christen was about to make a smart comment when from the open patio doors he spotted two people. Me and dimitri turned to see Adrian and viktoria kissing at the bottom of the steps. The I saw dimtiri's face he was mad.

" comrade, calm down" I said putting my hands around his shoulders " can't you see there in love".

He shook his head as they came in. "roza".

"comrade". I said giving him a look.

Sofi obviously hearing us " sofi" she said smiling at me bugging her eyes out.

Dimitri laughed " you little girl, are to much like your mother." He said tickling her ear.

I stuck my tongue out at him " my daughters comrade, what else would you expect".

Adrian laughed coming out of his daze with viktoria "hey at least they don't have rose's love for certain language he said. Everyone started laughing.

" haha, watch it I let dimitri go and you better pray he doesn't cut your love for your special" I looked down "thing,".

His face turned pale " well taken".

" viktoria what are you doing here" asked dimitri with his guardian face. The girls oblivious to the conversation were trying to make guardian faces like there dad. i made funny faces to them and they started giggling.

"well big brother" she began and she tried to get closer to wrap her hand around Adrian but he backed up just holding her hands. She glared at him as me and pyro and lissa burst out laughing. Dimitri still looked at viktoria "ughh I feel bad for the girls when they start to date.".

Dimitri growled " who said they'd be allowed to date."

Trying to lighten up the mood I touched dimitri's shoulder " there my kids comrade they'll have boys falling at there feet.". that made him even more tense.

" there not dating" he said but still had his eyes on viktoria " you didn't answer the question viktoria" he said her name in his thick Russian accent.

" well, addi- Adrian, here seemed to have no guardian, I needed a charge, so here I am." She said as if she figured it all out. Seeing as dimitri was about to yell she went to the girls knowing he wouldn't yell in front of them " besides I wanted to be closer to my nieces".

The girls laughed. Lexi spoke " look aunty tori, we do faces like daddy" and they both made a serious face before smiling.

" that's awesome girls" she said and she began talking to them. With that we had a great lunch. Well except for dimitri constantly glaring at Adrian when viktoria tried to get close to him. He scooted away or just grabed her hand each time. Which made the whole table laugh.

**Net chapter will be more exciting trust me :D**


	29. Ch 28 don't know what?

2 months later

Lissa 6 months, girls 3rd bday,

DPOV

Today was sofi's and lexi's thirds birthday. To think just short of 3 ½ or so months ago I found out I had two amazing daughters. Daughters who were so much like there mother yet had me in them as well which surprisingly made it that much better. For the past two months I've woken up happier than I could have ever imagined. Every morning lexi would come in at 7 on the dot and wake me and roza up, jumping on us and whispering in my ear what she had wanted for breakfast. It felt amazing waking up laying next to roza, my fiancée, god I loved calling her that.

" comrade, wake up" said roza whispering in my ear. I groaned and turned to look at the clock on my night stand. Clocks didn't stand a chance on her night stand.

"rose, we still have an hour till lexi comes in". I said into my pillow. I was so tired the girls stood up late watching Cinderella 1,2, and 3. rose complained that it was past there bedroom, but they gave me those puppy eyes and I said yes. Those girls could ask for a car and if they gave those puppy eyes long enough I would end up buying it for them.

" it's there birthday today comrade, we wake them up" she said. I realized she was awake and chippery and not her usual 'wake me up before 7 and I'll kill you' self. "come on we gotta show you how this work". referring to there birthday day. For the last two birthdays rose, lissa, christen, jaine, eddie and Adrian gather in the morning and sneak up to the girls room with two mini chocolate cakes balloons and presents and wake them up.

" I'm up, I'm up" I said as I got up and leaned on the bed frame.

"good, now be a good fiancé and join me in the shower for some fun" she said as she got up in nothing but her underwear and one of my teshirts which is what she always sleeps in.

"gladly" I said winking at her and jumping up to follow her into the shower. Ever since I proposed to her we've been at it like cats and dogs, and I wasn't complaining. Sometimes she even attached me which I loved even more.

As I sat outside the shower door day dreaming she laughed " oh well, guess I have to wash myself up".

That brought me back to reality fast " not if I could help it".

After we fooled around and got washed up which took 45 min we hurried to get dressed to go meet everyone down stairs, stopping every minute to kiss each other and roza grabbing my butt a few times. To which I growled and she giggled saying "later". To herself more than me.

When I put my after shave on, the one that she loves so much she made a funny face. " did you change aftershaves?" she asked.

" no, the one I always have". I said a little taken back and confused "why, something wrong with it?"

" no just smells a little different" she said.

RPOV

"no just smells a little different" I said. His aftershave smelled wrong like I wanted to gag a little instead of jump him. I quickly brushed it off and went down stairs.

The first one I saw was lissa she looked like she was in hell, she was a little on the big side for 6 months well it looked like it cause she was so petite normally. Sparky looked like hell to.

"pregnancy getting to ya pyro". I joked . he just gave me that 'no shit' smile/look. I laughed even more knowing if he would make a smart remark, it'd be his balls.

My mom and abe walked in " sorry were late woke up a little late" said my mom.

" yeah that's it" I said smirking at them.

"rosemaire" she glared at me "don't start" as if I were 5.

" father" I nodded towards him. " Is that a key to a car or house or something" I said eyeing the two small boxes with bows he held in his hands.

" daughter," he nodded and laughed " No, that's not unitl they turn 16, this is just a small piece of jewelry, oh and I have a question?"

I grimanced " no they can't go on your jet somewhere".

He gave me that look " ha, little girl I know you to well, I canceled the jet this morning thank to your mom" he nodded towards her. "no, I know you have a lunch planned out for the girls I was just hoping I could treat them and everyone out to a dinner" I was about o talk but he spoke before me " before you say anything chef's paid for, place rented so it'd be wasting really good food".

Him knowing I couldn't say no to good food I nodded " fine, as long as you don't present them with some giant trust fund." I said joking.

He laughed " nope, that's when there 18, I would give it to them now but I'd know you freak". My mom laughed at that to.

"ughh, old man you need help" I said shaking my head.

" what, they have a trust fund as do you, whatever they want I'm obligated to give it to them, rules of being grandpa" he said smiling.

" lets go upstairs before you tell me you bought me a house in Bermuda" I said grabbing one of the cakes and my present to them which were cute little dress outfits I bought for them to wear today. Me and dimitri told them we would take them shopping to get whatever they wanted from the toy store. You try getting 3 year olds a present when they have everything the could ever want.

We all gathered in there newly decorated room, they have a new fascination with princesses, and saying no to a pregnant hormonal pregnant person was impossible. So I let lissa as a birthday present decorate the girls room, crazy as she is she got them these I'm sure overly priced castle beds, and little tea set table area, and a bunch of other stuff.

" happy birthday" we shouted as the girls both jumped up. we all laughed quietly as it took them a few moments to wake up and realize we where standing there.

"birthday yay !" yelled sofi.

"cake!" said lexi eyeing the presents. There birthday was the only time I let them eat chocolate cake before lunch.

We stood the whole morning opening presents of course the whole seen being video taped. Then we sat in the living room eating breakfast as girls wanted to watch the princess and the frog in there new princess and the frog princess dress up dresses that eddie had bought them. Adrian bought them little makeup tables with jewlety sets. My dad gave tehm nazar necklaces which I mouthed thank you to him. He put his hand to his heart. Dimitri bought them little cow girl, and Russian, story time books he read them a story every day before bed. Lissa and christen got them another present of real tiaras that I shot her a look for.

" lissa, there three" I said.

" your mad" she said tearing up. ughh I forgot she's very emotional. She cried the other day just saying she was having a boy you could barely hear what she was say.

"no, no I love them, really" I said givng her a hug assuring her as eddie and Adrian tried to hold in there laughs.

A few minutes later she turned to christen as if nothing ever happened " can you get me a strawberry banana smoothie?".

He squinted his eyebrows "sure, but your still hungry we just had lunch an hour and a half ago". He asked.

" yes, I'm still hungry have a problem with that" she said her voice getting louder with every word.

" no, no, just wanted to see how big I should make the smoothie" he got up and ran to the kitchen before she yelled at him even more. mumbling " 2 months and 3 weeks" as he went.

" I heard that" she yelled making us all laugh.

The gifts continued for an hour then we all sat and talked till lunch was ready. The girls were making there daddy pretty as they used fake make up to decorate his face as I grabbed the camera from the stand and got up close.

" roza, please" he said as they went to his hair putting burettes in it.

" nope, this is to fun". When they were done and went to Adrian for round two I snuggled up beside dimitri. Laying my head on his chest, but then the strange felling came across me and I pushed my self away.

"what is it?" he asked.

" nothing its just you smell funny?" I said.

" what do you mean, how" he asked a little hurt.

" I don't know I think my nose's just acting up a little that's all." I said as I got up and sat by Adrian and viktoria.

Adrian spoke to me quietly " haven't told him yet have you?"

I turned to him " told him what?"

His face got pink as vikotria smiled. " well do you and viktoria want to clue me in on what I haven't told my fiancé". I said a little angry.

" ohh you don't know yet?" he said.

" know what Adrian" I said. What the hell is he talking about?


	30. Ch29 roza

RPOV

"don't know what Adrian" I repeated.

"uhh, little dhamphir we should speak alone another time, this is a little big". He said.

" big, then tell me" I said in an angry whisper. Dimitri began eyeing me as if I had three heads.

" umm, lets go tot the kitchen" I said and grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. Dimitri moved to get up but I pointed towards him "no sit,". He saw my stern face and just stood seated.

" now what is this big news on my daughter's third birthday" I said angry.

"uhh, its about your aura" he started a little shakey.

" what about it, is it black or something" I asked

" nope" he responded.

" is it bad" I asked annoyed

" nope". He said again, viktoria squeezed his hand.

" I'm going back-" I started to say and headed for the door but he blurted out " your pregnant".

I froze and did a 180. "what?"

" congrats another mini rose, your aura has that same line pregnant women have and lissa has". He said speaking fast.

" but, how" I said sitting on the bench near the door to the living room, we used protection I was on birth control, we used protection.

" well, they same way last time I guessing" he said than laughed.

"ass, I know how, I'm just-" I couldn't continue.

" your not happy, why dimitri will be so happy" said viktoria.

" no its not that I'm just" I paused swallowing " surprised, I think, I just" I had to take another moment. Three babies 3 kids at the age of 21. 3 ! " need to process this".

" dimka will be so happy" said viktoria

" yeah, we should tell him we've moved in together so he'll be so happy he wont kill me" said Adrian.

"no, noone's telling dimitri until I do" I said i needed to process this for a few minutes. We walked back into the living room. Today was the girl's day, I put a smile back on shoving my pregnancy to the back of my head, my pregnancy wow, three kids, guarding, ughh push to the back rose.

" what's wrong" said dimitri as passed the girls to abe and my mom who were letting them fake paint there nails.

" nothing," I knew he wouldn't fall for it so I had to tel him something to take his mind off of it " uhhh, Adrian and viktoria are moving in together" I said.

" there what?" he said threw his teeth, Adrian let go of viktoria who had her hands around his waist, he started walking towards the girls.

" hey girls I want my nails painted " he said to the girls.

" yay, uncle Adrian, we can paint them yellow" said lexi.

Dimtiri had his guardian face on " Adrian, kitchen now". Adrian nodded and me and viktoria followed.

" girls were gonna go set the table" I said and ran to the kitchen. By the time I got there dimitri had Adrian against the wall.

" dimitri put him dowm NOW !" I couldn't yell cause the girls would get worried.

He let him go " hurt her, touch her, I will rearrange your face" he said and let him go.

" comrade, there adults, leave be Adrian knows that if even makes her angry you'll chop his bags off, right" I said nodding to Adrian.

" yeah, I mean yes, I would never do anything to her" he said with a wobbly voice.

" now, lets get the table ready christan's setting the food already in the dinning room, come on" I said grabbing dimtiri's shoulders. He didn't move.

" come on, its your first birthday with the girls, there excited they finally get a birthday picture with there daddy" I said and he lossened up and went.

We ate and talked, sang happy birthday, and took pictures lots and lots of pictures. The whole I was thinking in 4 or so months ima be a planet. I was getting mad at myself for not putting this in the back of my head and enjoying the party.

"mommy were going to dinner wit grandpa?" asked sofi.

I came out of my daze "yeahhh baby, grandpa has a dinner all planned out." I said.

" he said he has a surprise for us" said sofi

" I'm sure he does" I said eyeing him.

" what? Grandpa has to do only the best for my princesses" he said. I just shook my head as dimitri let out a little laugh.

We finished up and after the girls ate 2 big pieces of double choclate cake we all went our ways to get ready for dinner. After putting the girls down for there nap to which they fell asleep as soon as there heads hit there pillows. I went to the my room to dimitri sitting in the armchair by our bed reading a book. He put the book down and gave me that look that said 'tell me'.

Trying to avoid it I jumped on him and was about to kiss him when the smell of his after shave incircled me. I remember when I was pregnant with the twins how who ever got near me knew not to wear any cologne, I shoved Adrian once and he fell to the floor hard, after that they wouldn't put no type of scent on them besides lotion. I jumped off of him but the smell still didn't go away. Then my stomach turned and I ran to the bathroom, great its like the baby knows I know its there. Dimitri rushed in and held my hair back. When I finished and brushed my mouth out I turned to him.

"roza?"


	31. c30 careful wat u wish 4

RPOV

"roza?" he said.

" what?" I said as I wiped my face with a cloth.

"what was that?" he said his eyes roaming my body as if to make sure everything looked the same.

" all clear" I said a little annoyed.

" what was that roza?" he said repeating his question.

" nothing too much chocolate" I said and started to walk out the bathroom he put himself infront of the door frame.

" roza, you're a bad liar you can eat a entire cake by yourself" he said eyeing me. " and be fine for certain things after".

I blushed " you bet your ass" I said feeling a little turned on at the moment then I remembered the situation " can we talk about this tommorw after the girls birthday" I said hoping he'll agree.

" roza, what's wrong" he said and for some reason I knew he knew just by looking at me.

" ummm" I said trying to think of a way to tell him. But I figured how could you tell your fiancé of two months that your pregnant on your twin daughter's 3rd birthday. The only thing I thought was to do it the rose way.

" we're pregnant, yay" I said lift one arm in the air for dramatic effect.

He stood there for a few minutes silent and I began to take it the wrong way.

"wow, ummm okay well the doors right there you can-" but before I could finish he wrapped his hands around me and crush his lips to mine. He put me on the sink counter thingy and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He broke away and I still kissed along his neck completely turned on and ready to take my clothes off , but he pulled my face to his so we could see eye to eye. A huge smile came a across his face ear to ear. " I love you, so much, thank you for giving me" kiss " daughters" kiss " you" kiss"this baby". I stopped him as he tried to kiss me again.

" your not a little mad or bummed?" I asked.

" why would I be bummed your giving me another child, what more could I ask for?" he said trying to kiss at my neck but I still stopped him.

" it's just we were gonna wait 5 years, be married first, the girls are just such a hand full now" I said.

"your mad?" he asked confused and hurt.

He was taking this the wrong way. I tried to smile " NO of course not, its just" I tried to think of the word " just, im having an out of body experience right now". His face was still confused. So I had to elaborate a little more " I'm happy, I am its just a lot to take in" I said taking a deep breath.

" I'm here this time, I will be here every step of the way, the girls are a hand full but were us, we deal with hundreds of other problems a day, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, roza" he said putting his hands to my face cupping it.

" you better not, if I have to go threw labor again, your ass will be there". I said remembering giving birth to the girls.

He chuckled "I will be here always" he kissed me lightly. " I wish I could've seen the girls birth, I hear its like nothing you could ever imagine" he said glow in his eyes.

" damn right, it hurts like hell, and with your big self your kids are big that I have to push out" I said warning him.

He chuckled and shook his head. And kissed my forehead.

" you think its funny" I said then I remembered the tape. " come on I'll show you" I said pulling him out the room to the living room.

" show me what/" he asked.

" how it hurts" I said he let go of my hand. And clutched himself.

" I believe you rose you don't have to beat me". he said.

"haha very funny" I said glaring " no, lissa being a recording maniac filmed it" I said as we came to the living and I pulled out the four big containers in the closet, I found the one that was labeled " rose pregnancy". I put the other three back that each had the girls names and year. One box for each year. I sat on the couch and started reading the disc labels trying to find the birth one. That's when lissa, sparky, Adrian , and viktoria came into the room.

" hey, home movies" said Adrian as I kept looking. He picked up the lid to the container " pregnancy" he read out. " ohh these are the best out of all of them, rose was so hormonal when she was pregnant she-" he turned to viktoria to tell a story but saw my face and said " why don't we just watch".

" yeah, why don't we" I said giving Adrian that look, " I'm just showing dimitri here, the video of me giving birth" I said turning to dimitri and he put his hands up surrendering and mouthed " sorry".

I shook my head " you'll be sorry when your in the room in a couple of months watch".

" hold up," said lissa her and pyro sat on the love seat lissa cuddled into pyro both there hands on her huge belly. " your pregnant?".

Damn, " yeah, don't tell anyone yet, Adrian told me earlier, him vikotria, you and fire head over there only know" I said shrugging it off trying to look for the video. "found it" I said and went to put it in.

The screen was blue then, the video came on.

Flashback.

" _yeahh its gonna be my room, the guest bedroom, the nursey, and the playroom on the second floor and lissa and christen on the third floor with whatever they have up there. I think lissa's planning on having like five kids" I said laughing as christen gave me a scared looked. You saw lissa putting the camera on the stand, leaving it on as usual._

"_please don't remind me" pyro said shaking his head. My mom's face fell as she said " wow you don't want kids?" _

"_no of course I want kids but it's the whole decorating thing and imagine lissa pregnant! I'm scared with rose pregnant and she's not my girlfriend" he said which made me and my mom burst out laughing as lissa walked back down obviously hearing his last comment._

" _watch yourself mister or I won't call you my fiancé anymore" she said coming behind him to smack him in the head. They got engaged a few weeks ago when he bought her back to the academy in the little room in the church and proposed it was so sweet. Even sweeter that I didn't have lissa telling me what to eat for a whole two days. _

_As we sat there watching a movie Adrian came by and sat next to me allowing me to lean up against his shoulder. I loved Adrian like a brother and he knew it. we were all sitting there relaxing when all of a sudden Adrian jumped up._

"_what ?" I asked before I relized._

" _little dhamphir do you relize you always spill something when I'm around " he said laughing._

Viktoria laughed. "you would say that" she said to Adrian he just shrugged it off.

"_ahahaha not funny ass. I think my water just broke" I said feeling my sweat pants they were indeed wet great it felt like I peed on myself. Everyone just froze. _

Dimitri spoke " wow,"

" keep watching comrade it gets better" I said remembering that say as if were yesterday.

_Lissa was the first one to speak running to get theoff the stand camera and started recording and screaming saying "its time, wait your not even nine months"._

"_no shit Sherlock" I said without relizing I hurt her feelings. Then I continued " sorry liss this shit hurts" I said suddenly clutching my stomach to hold what felt like cramps but like someone stabbing you._

" take notes, comrade" I said laughing, that's when the girls came down from there nap.

" momma whats this?" said lexi they still called me momma sometimes.

" hey munchkins, this is mommy giving birth to you guys" I said as sofi came to sit on my lap on the floor, and lexi went to sit on dimitri's lap on the couch. We then quieted to see the rest of the film.

"_Its okay lets go to the hospital let me call Jessica." She said getting her phone out and calling while Adrian was whining saying he had ' birth water on his clothes' and christen laughing at him. My mom was the only calm one helping me to the car.._

_As we walked in and got ready I layed in the hospital bed.. Jessica came in room and said it would take hours till I would deliever that even though I was only 8 months I was so close to 9 and the babys were fully delevoped and it would be okay to deliever due to the fact they were shadow kissed I didn't need to wait nine full months. I was happy about it the only one that was not happy was lissa._

_the camera began to zoom on my belly I remembered her getting close to my stomach talking my belly " you guys are coming early I guess you get to actually go to your baby shower" she said rubbing my stomach. Which made me tear._

Lissa began tearing up " I remember this".

" _you were gonna thorw me a shower?" I asked touched._

"_of course but you beign rose Hathaway has to do the unexpected" she said moving the camera around the room to have everyone talk into it. she even caught a few nurses. Those poor nurses. _

" lissa im doing your shower like in the next two months so this" I said pointing to the screen " doesn't happen again" we all laughed.

_After a while of making fun of lissa and her camera and me telling my belly that I feel bad there gonna have a camera on them 24/7 there little own reality show. And my mom and Adrian laughing at my tears when the nurse said I could only eat ice chips and I was starving. Mia even came by to wish me good luck. _

_When I was 9 centimeters dialiated everyone was ordered out of the room except my mom and lissa who were staying with me. that's when the screaming began._

I turned my head to look at dimitri who looked a little white. " you ready comrade." He answered me with a shaky head.

" _holy shit this hurts like hell who wants to give birth. I swear putting them in there was a lot more fun than this." I said panting._

Everyone in the room began to laugh. I just shrugged " what it does hurt like hell, wait till you to go threw it I said pointing to viktoria and adrian. Lissa laughed and viktoria turned pink.

Dimitri spoke towards viktoria " yeah okay".

I laughed and brought my attention to the screen again.

" _rosemaire!" my mom scolded as lissa laughed._

" _what everyone knows how babies are made and lissa what happen to five kids?" I asked. She froze._

" _ima adopt" she said as I had another contraction. Then she yelled " she wants drugs giver her drugs!" she was freaking out and I was laughing._

" can't wait until this one comes out." I said nodding towards lissa.

" _okay ready one two three push!"you heard Jessica scream trying to have me hear her over my screaming. I pushed as hard as I could for about 10 minutes and my first little girl arrived Alexandra._

_Ten mintues later came my other little girl. Sofia. _

Then the screen cut off and I turned to dimitri. "ready for that?" I asked just as my parents walked in the house.

"ready for what" asked abe.

" to get these beautiful girls up to change to there dresses" I said lying and picking up sofi.

" watcha watching?" he asked.

" just some home movies, you can rewind it while me and dimitri go get the girls and us ready" I said as dimitri followed me up the steps lexi in his arms. "be back in 15 minutes. ".

When we got to the room after putting the girls dresses down and send them downstairs for lissa and viktoria to do there hair and put there coats and shoes on dimitri asked. " when will we tell them".

" tonight at dinner promise" I said we might as well everyone else important knew. Well besides the girls.

" your dad might castrate me" he said fear in his face.

" nah," I started " at least not with the girls around" I finshed winking at him. We got dressed and headed downstairs to meet the others. Dimitri wearing black slacks and a black button up and me wearing a dark purple dress that showed all my curves and showed my still flat stomach. Dimitri saw me with my hand on my stomach examining it.

" I can't wait to see you really pregnant" he said putting his hands on my stomach.

I laughed leading him down the stairs " be careful what you wish for comrade" I said and we all went into the limo abe had rented with me not knowing and headed off to what already started off as surprising.


	32. Chapter 31 thnk you

RPOV

As we headed over to the place I looked over to abe. " limo, did you ask ?" I said.

"this is how I drive rose," he said " besides look at them they love it".

I looked over at both the girls they had there pincess dresses on that my mom bought them and the tiaras that lissa bought them.

"mommy, grandpa said were going to a mini castle" said lexi smileing.

"wow, I can't wait" I said eyeing abe who just laughed and began talking to lexi and sofi.

When we got to the place we all exited the limo to stand in the entrance of what truly looked like a mini castle. Abe came up behind me " don't worry its only rented for tonight".

"wow, surprised you didn't buy it" I said in an angry tone.

" no, the girls deserve a bigger castle when they get older" he said laughing and escorting everyone in the house.

Dimitri came to wrap his arm around my waist " the girls are loving it" he said trying to comfort me.

" yeah, yeah" then I smelled it. " dimitri, you need to stop with that aftershave it smells awful" I said and further up with lissa who was easy to catch up to due to her wobbling. Lexi had said earlier that she looked like a penguin which made everyone laugh and lissa cry.

We came to a dinning room that looked straight out of a castle big chairs long table food spread out every were, treats, cakes, the center piece was a giant three layered cake that was decorated like a castle with little figures that looked like the girls on them. I mouthed to abe as I saw the girls faces " thank you" he bowed his head a little bit and smirked.

We all went to sit down but abe stopped us. " we have a few more guests before we sit". He turned to the girls who were holding each of dimitri's hands, they loved being with there daddy, much to my displeasure sometimes. " girls, I think you've seen these young ladies before" he said and called out " girls, come out". And that's when they came out. Women dressed head to toe as princesses all of them even the princess and the frog and rapunzal. The girls screamed and ran to them.

Seeing there faces made me tear, stupid hormones acting up already. I went to abe and hugged him " thank you".

He looked surprised " the best for my Hathaway girls," and he smiled.

After the girls took a picture with each one of the princesses and made me and dimitri take a picture with some of them. And some of the others took a picture with some of them we all sat down to eat. The princess sat next to the girls and dimitri and i. they were talking some of there ears off asking them if they lived in the castle or asking were gus gus was. They all played there roles very well which made me over the moon.

As the dinner began to end , I decided I should announce it, I turned to dimitri and he nodded. I turned to the girls, " hey mommy and daddy have a surprise for you.". the both clapped.

" what is it mommy?" asked sofi.

" mommy's gonna have another baby" I said and they both smiled and yelled.

"mommy's gonna have a baby" yelled sofi so that the whole house could hear. Everyone froze.

"is this true rosemarie" asked my mom.

" ummm yup, were pregnant" I said motioning to dimitri who had turned pale.

" well congrats" she said and smiled which made dimitri relax. Every one congradulated us and we had a truly amazing night.

After all the goodbyes at the house we put the girls who were already asleep in dimitri's hands to bed. And we went to our room.

As we layed there my head on dimitri's chest I realized that this right here my life was perfect.

" I called Jessica, the doctor while you were in the shower, we have an appointment tomorrow in the afternoon". I said as I sat up.

" sounds great," he said he was leaning against the bed frame, rubbing my leg.

" you know what also sounds great" I said in my devilish way.

" what" he said grabbing me and pulling me on top of him so that I was straddling him.

" this" I said and I bent over to kiss him. It started off slow but built it's way up. soon enough all our clothes were on the floor and we went on for round 1, 2, and 3. after round 3 I layed on his chest "we have to put our clothes on before our alarm clock comes in" I said.

He chuckled " hopefully, this one" he said rubbing my stomach " wakes up not too early yet doesn't throw teddy bears at me when I try to wake them up" he said referring to sofi and her killer aim for a three year old.

" you have no idea what you got yourself into comrade," I said as he hugged me tighter.

"bring it on" he said and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

**The end ! **

**SIKEEEE**** lol . next few chapters will be some drama, funny stuff and rose's pregnancy. Pregnancy will only be a couple of chapters which are gonna lead up to another big drama. Strap your seat belts on **** review plssss. **


	33. Chapter 32 what are balls ?

DPOV

I was going to have another child with my beautiful fiancé. I got everything I wished for and more. I was going to see my roza pregnant and give birth. I hated that I missed the girls birth but glad everything's on video. I got up a little early getting my self dressed and slipping on a strapless night gown on roza before lexi ran in and woke us up. I fell back asleep only to be woken up again 10 minutes later by not lexi, but sofi.

" what's wrong princess?" I asked her as I motioned for her to come into bed. She climbed on the bed and snuggled between me and roza what lexi usually did in a half and hour.

" are you gonna love the baby more than me?" she asked. For three it still amazed me how advanced in talking they were. Roza explained its either a side effect of the show kissed part or there really smart, she doesn't want to run tests to find out though.

"no, never me and mommy will love you and lexi just as much as we love the new baby". I said to her wiping the stray tear that gently creped down her face.

" pinky promise?" she said showing me her pinky. I put my pinky to hers and kissed them.

" double, triple, pinky promise". I said. " and if you want you can come with mommy and daddy in a couple of hours to see your little baby brother or sister"/

she smiled, she started to drift back to sleep "I wanna a sister" she said yawning. "boys are yucky".

I kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep " please keep saying that till your 30" I whispered to her and I fell back asleep only to be woken up 20 minutes later, by my other daughter, lexi.

" I'm still sleepy daddy" she said as she came and hopped on the bed. Seeing lexi in her usual spot she stood at the end of the bed with her teddy 'mr. teddy', and layed down.

I sat up " its okay just sleep we have a few hours before we have to wake up" I said and before i could finish she had already fallen asleep. I went back to sleep again, with my three favorite girls, who all liked to kick, and snore in there sleep.

I woke up not to long after as I saw a figure running to the bathroom. It took me a couple of seconds to relize it was roza I quietly got off of the bed not to wake the girls who were all spread out on the bed and went to the bathroom.

I walked in to see her over the toilet bowl throwing up. morning sickness I figured I went up to her and knelt beside her holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"it's okay I'm" before she could continue she gagged into the toilet. " just go wit the girls, stupid morning sickness its like the baby knows I found out its there and it's showing off" she said trying to shove me away.

" rose, I'm staying right here" I said to her as she got up and went to wash her face and brush her teeth, she went to turn the shower on but I just stood string at her.

" stop staring " she said as she began to strip.

" are you okay, need anything" I said putting my hands on her face caressing her cheeks.

" yeah for you to stop staring" she said as she got into the shower " I'm fine just a little morning sickness now go, get the girls ready" she said as she pratically yelled for me to leave her alone.

After many attempts to wake the girls up, they just threw the pillows at me both of them not just the usual sofi. They finally were half awake but weren't getting up.

Roza came out the shower with a towel wrapped aroung her body and another around her hair. She saw me trying to nudge the girls awake. She hook her head and smiled.

" girls, if you get up you can go wit mommy and daddy to see the baby" she said as she walked into her closet.

" there not gonna fall for –" I started to say but sofi poked her head out of the blankets with her long hair all over the place.

" really mommy?" she asked, lexi just groaned " daddy said yes too" she said popping her head out of the covers with her long mess of hair just like sofi.

Roza came out the closet in jeans and pink button up top. I laughed towards her and shook my head " Hathaway hair".

She came up to me and poked me " leave my princesses alone" she said and jumped on the bed " come girls lets get you ready while daddy takes a shower."

" can I wear my ballerina dress mommy?" sofi asked. The girls got a lot of girl colored dresses and fluffy skirts and lia tarts yesterday as presents.

" sure munchkin but first shower" she said kissing both of there foreheads.

" I wanna wear a dress" said lexi

" ohhh, mee too mommy " said sofi.

" whatever you want come on" she said and got up she came towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips " I want muffins for breakfast banana nut" she said and winked at me.

I quickly showered pulled a pair of jeans on a shirt and went to make muffins, christen and lissa left a note on the counter saying they had a early doctor;s appointment.

We all ate and headed off to the main building to the dr. Jessica.

RPOV

When we got in the room at the mini hospital at court the girls were surprisingly quiet talking to dimitri and asking him to make a Russian dish that was in one of the story books he read to them, like puddy in there hands he said yes.

Jessica walked in and dimitri got up and came to hold my hand. " ahh, my favorite people and the man responsible for it " she said waving around the room and laughing I laughed a little too much at that. " hello, I'm Dr. taydor but please call me Jessica" she said shaking his hand. " I was here threw rose's first pregnancy and gave birth to my two favorite little girls" she said motioning to the girls.

He chuckled " i'm a little nervous".

She laughed " don't be, at least you don't have a camera shoved down you neck like lissa used to do and still does on her weekly check ups".

i took the camera out of my bag that lissa threatened me to record this and from experience I know not to mess with a very pregnant women. " prego, made me" I said with the camera I handed it to the girls to video tape. She said to record nothing about the quality.

Jessica laughed and put jell on my stomach and turned the screen on. She was explaining to dimitri who looked very interested what was what. The girls were busy playing with the camera and poking my belly with it.

" mommy has icky stuff on her tummy" said lexie with the camera in her hands.

" lexi, look daddy face" said sofi trying to have dimitri's guardian mask on while lexi video taped it after a few seconds sofi giggled.

" you two, are a mess" I said laughing with them.

" but were your mess" said lexi.

" yes you are" I said a little tear escaping, they could be too cute when they wanted to, then they could turn into the crazy 3 year olds they were as well.

" hey lexi put the camera towards mommy face" said Jessica turning towards me " I wanna have her face video taped" she said trying to hold a laugh.

" what is it" I said a little annoyed.

" here's the screen" she began then she continued " here's a head" she pointed " and here's the other" she said pointing to another blob.

" the baby has two heads, yay !" said sofi and lexi continued " like dragon tales".

Dimitri shook his head and laughed. " no crazy girls, mommy's having two babies twins like you" he said It looked like he could explode any minute he was so happy. I on the other hand was speechless.

"4 kids" I managed to blurt out "2 more babies, 4 babies, 2 more not 1, 22, 4 kids " I said shaking my head.

" rose, are you okay". Said dimitri as he put his hand on my forehead, I swiped it away and sat up.

" can you please tell me how I keep having twins" I said to Jessica who was trying very hard to be professional and not smiling.

" I could run tests" Jessica began. But I quickly stopped her.

" no, no I'm okay, wow" I said taking a deep breath while sofi who now had the camera had it close to my face.

" you realize, you made me the happiest man on earth, a dad to four kids" dimitri said kissing my forehead.

" yeah, yeah I know" I said and huffed. Then it came to me " oh, shit that's two heads I have to push out.".

Jessica lost all control and burst out laughing.

" mommy you said bad word" said sofi playing with the camera by putting it to the screen.

" sorry, munchkin mommy's a little surprised" I said shaking my head and pulling my shirt back down and continued to shake my head. Dimitri laughed.

I turned towards him and glared " think very slow about your next words or I might just cut your balls off belikov" I tried to whisper the last part.

" mommy what are balls?" asked lexi as sofi put the camera in front of mine and dimtiri's frozen face. Jessica who was already laughing was clutching her stomach and tears were rolling down her face.

I turned to her " you're the doctor you know more then I do" I said joking.

She froze and her face reddened.


	34. Chapter 33 congrats

3 months later. Lissa 9 months, rose 5 , she was 2months the last chapter.

RPOV

"psst mommy wake up" whispered sofi In my ear. I moved a little trying to wake up.

"mommy, wakey wakey" said lexi . I opened my eyes to see them looking at me with there cheeky smiles. They were bothed dressed in purple yoga pants and white shirts with there sneakers and hair tied up in pony tails.

" I see daddy got you ready" I said playing with sofi's hair. " he got better with your hair" I said laughing dimitri had been trying very hard these lst few months to get them ready in the morning due to my crankiness and hormones. As of a week ago he just mastered the art of a ponytail.

" yeahhh, we went jogging with daddy too" she said as both her and lexi put there hands to my stomach they loved the way my belly was so big and how the babies kicked.

"really" I saisd a little confused remembering sofi was never awake early never mind dressed? " hey, munchkin what time is it?" I asked.

" a little after 10" said dimitri as he came in with a tray of what looked like breakfast. He put the tray on the nightstand to the side of the bed and sat on the bed and gave me a good morning kiss. "I wanted to let you sleep in a little, you looked so beautiful sleeping I couldn't wake you".

"flattery will get you every where comrade , now hand over the waffles" I said smiling.

" ohh" I gasped and put my hand on my pretty big belly.

" what is it" dimitri asked concerned.

I quickly grabbed the girls tiny hand and put them at the top of my stomach " feel that" I said. " that's your little sisters or brother". there eyes got bug eyes and they kept there hand to my stomach. " hey you wanna feel" I said grabbing dimitri's hand and placing it were the girls hands were.

" wow," he said " little jumping beans even at 5 months" he laughed.

" yeahhh that, and I think they got excited when they heard waffles" I laughed and he chuckled and handed me the tray of food.

As I finished one and was on waffle two I heard I giant scream from somewhere in the house.

I quickly tried to get up having a little trouble the girls tried to help me then lissa came to the door. " heyy, aww look how cute you guys look" she said holding her stomach then she gasped and groaned.

" lissa whats wrong are you okay" I asked finally getting up thanks to dimitri.

" oh yeah my water just broke" she said as if she was telling me who was at the door " but hold on I want to get the camera to get this" she said and it made me laugh. " chris were's the camera" she yelled and pyro ran up behind her.

" right here babe, and I got your bag and stuff" he said out of breath.

" lissa come on lets get you to the hospital," I said as clearly pyro wasn't any help.

We made it to the hospital were we were waiting as lissa went in.

" you know, we had a doctor's appointment today" said dimitri as he smiled and held my hand. The girls were to the side of us watching movies on there ipads.

" you just really want to know if were having a boy or two" I said laying my head on his shoulder, he then wrapped his hands around my swollen stomach.

" were here we can find out anyways" he said and I laughed.

" what happened to your ungodly patience" I asked chuckling.

" come on. Please" he said and I turned to see his lip putting and his brown eyes big with his eye brows lifted.

" dimitri" I groaned.

The girls poked there heads up " yeahhh, please mommy" they said.

" its not fair you out number me with daddy's girls over there" I said shaking my head " you probably planned this out bribing them" I said looking at him. And by the look on his face I knew I was right.

" chocolate?" I asked

He shook his head " there tougher than that, trip to the toy store" he said and I laughed giving the girls high fives.

" just like mommy" I said. " fine come on lets go find a doctor" I said trying to get out of the chair " but if liss gets mad its your ass" I said and he laughed.

We found a doctor, dr. dawn he agreed to take us for an ultra sound.

" I want sisters" said sofi as the doctor rubbed the wand over my stomach.

" boys are yucky" said lexi which made all of us adults laugh. Dimitri was excited I could tell by his shaking hand.

The doctor examined it for a minute. Then he turned to us.

" congrats your having a little boy and a little girl" he said and the girls yelled. Dimitri surprised me with a unexepected kiss.

" you get your boy" I said as we both broke the kiss only for his forehead to lean against mine.

" I love you" said and the girls reached up towards me hugging me.

We stood there for several minutes before a nurse came in she was out of breathed as if she were running. " ms. Hathaway?" she asked.

" that's me" I said eyeing her.

" lissa, princss dragomir's asking for you" she said panting.

I laughed and struggled to get off the bed. " I'm coming, I'm coming".

I followed her into the room while dimitri who still had a huge smile on his face lead the girls back to the waiting room. I walked into the room to see the scene before me. lissa lying there hair a mess and pyro scared shitless.

" told you" I said.

" rose" she said smiling.

" I take it you took the epidural" I said laughing pyro smiled at me.

" I love this crap" she said pointing to the iv next to her. And I chuckled.

" people who do it without it are just full of them selves" I said as I walked over and grabbed her hand.

" they say im ready to push" she said fear in her eyes.

" hey, I warned you," I said trying to make her laugh " its all fun putting it in there, but when you get to this point your screwed from being screwed" I laughed even more at my own joke. Christen smirked and lissa shoved him.

" you did this to me" she yelled.

" guess its wearing off" I said to him and smiled.

" what? Can that happen" he said shocked " give her more" he said to Jessica who came in.

" were gonna push chris come on" she said then she saw me.

" thought I wouldn't see you in here for another 3 months since you pop at 8 months" she said as she sat down on a stool infront of lissa.

" can't keep me away doc" I said.

She laughed " okay, liss when I say push ima need you to push as hard as you can, stop take a couple of deep breaths and do it again when I say okay" she said and lissa nodded.

I held her hand tight a said in her ear " at least its only one head, I had and have two".

She laughed " please don't make me laugh" she said sweat pouring down. I chuckled.

After several rounds of pushing, andre eric ozera dragomir was born weighing a steady 8lbs.


	35. Chapter 34 come on

3 months later, rose 8 months,

RPOV

Ughh I love my fiancé. He does anything I want, make me any type of food I want, rub my feet anything, especially sleep with me a lot. And I was not complaining. The girls slept over my parents house and they were coming home in a few hours. I was laying in the bed waiting for dimitri he went to go put the breakfast back down stairs.

" you know I love to see you like that" he said as he came back into the room. I was laying on the bed with nothing but a sheet covering half by body.

" what a giant whale" I said as I covered up. he came up and took the sheet right off.

" no, beautifully pregnant and glowing" he said as he began to kiss my neck.

" and fat" I said.

He growled " your not fat, your pregnant and beautiful" he said as he began trailing kisses down my body " so beautiful" he whispered. It sent shivers threw my whole body.

" comrade, you my friend" I said gasping " know how to make a" I gasped again " pregnant women feel" my voice kept getting hitched "amazing".

He chuckled and after a couple of rounds in bed, then in the shower to which I found funny how we could move so much with my ignoramus stomach but let me tell you we did. after the second shower of actually washing up properly we went and got the girls. This time they came back with so much crap from an amusement park that my mom and dad took them too I wasn't even mad because I was laughing so hard watching dimitri struggle bringing all the stuff into the house.

" mommy you look like a penguin" said sofi as I wobbled out of the bathroom. I was 8 months pregnant and huge.

" look I'm like mommy" said lexi waddleing next to me. we walked into the living room where dimitri was seated laughing at me as well as pyro, lissa, viktoria, Adrian and little andre. Viktoria and Adrian had come in a couple of minutes saying they had good news.

I glared at dimitri " go make me food " I said as I slapped his shoulder he got up and helped me sit down on the couch " you relize your gonna have to help me up right" I said to him. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

" wait dimitri we have news" said viktoria stopping him from getting me food. " sit".

She said. " and rose please hold him" she said.

I made dimitri pull me up and he sat down and I sat on his lap and smile " he won't go anywhere," I said.

She smiled " okay, dimka don't kill Adrian" she began.

I felt him tense behind me and his breathing began to deepen " viktoria annika belikov are you pregnant" he growled.

She laughed " ha, funny, no I don't think I will be getting pregnant anytime soon thank to rose" she said. I laughed throughout my pregnancy I've had mood swings left and right I spasmed out at Adrian for saying I was very pregnant, and I threw a shoe at pryo for laughing at me the other day.

Adrian began to spoke " i-I I asked your sister to marry me and she said yes" he said and viktoria smiled and put her hand up to display the ring.

" holy shit that's huge" I said a little loud and smiled then I started tearing up " you guys are so cute together, aww". Everyone laughed except dimitri.

" your not pregnant" he asked again.

" no dimka just engaged" viktoria said smiling.

Pyro jumped in " Adrian admires his little friend and hands to much". I laughed wiping away the tears. He turned to me "hormones?" I mouthed " asshole" at him and he chuckled.

" roza can you let me up" he asked sweetly.

I turned into him " comrade the girls are right there watching t.v." I warned " don't make me drag you by the ear in a few minutes".

He didn't smile because he knew I would do it. " I won't" he said and he helped me up while Adrian laughed at me struggleing.

" watch it" I said to him turning my eyes to dimitri " one word and I'll let him" I said rasing both eye brows I couldn't raise just one. He quickly stopped.

Dimitri sat on the couch near them and leaned into Adrian so the girls wouldn't see the confrontation. " hurt her and I'll do a lot more then brake a couple of limbs". Adrian swallowed loud and nodded in agreement.

I turned to viktoria as she tried to talk a lighter conversation. " so have you put all the stuff away from the baby shower" she asked. Her and lissa threw me a baby shower a couple of weeks ago.

" yeah the nursey is packed" I said laughing everyone including Adrian and dimitri joined the conversation.

" have you decieded names ?" asked Adrian.

" yeah, I was talking to olena the other day and I told her how I used my mom's mom and grandmothers names for the girls" I began " she told me yeva's mom's name and I fell in love, it wasn't Russian but it was so beautiful."

" so what is It" asked Adrian.

hey guys i'm headed away for the weekend so i might not be able to update for a day or to. but i will try :)


	36. Chapter 35 lots

RPOV

I smiled and grabbed dimtiri's hand " were naming them arabella olena and Mason Adrian belikov".

Adrian held his hands to his heart " aww I'm touched" he said " but what happened to nemo and dory I liked those names". I gave him a dirty look the girls had named the twins nemo and dory and were a little upset when we changed there names.

" mommy said no" said the girls pouting and putting there arms in a slouch. The whole room laughed.

I went over to sit next to Adrian, I leaned over and punched him. " ass, I swear your worse than them".

He laughed and then I felt it 'that' cramp. And then water gushed out. Adrian jumped up and saw me " aww COME ON ! a new shirt too" he had his pants wet.

" uncle Adrian peed " said sofi pointing at Adrian.

" why does your water love to break next to me" he said whining.

Dimitri jumped up " your water broke?" he asked staring at me.

I ignored him " you know I can't help it you jerk" and I threw A pillow at him.

Dimitri rushed to get my shoes and came back "are you okay, can you get up how do you feel" he kept asking different questions.

" yay mommy's having the babies" chimmed the girls .

" comrade, dimitri calm down grab the girls little bag, my bag and the keys" I said everyone was going crazy and then a cramp came and I grabbed on the the nearest person which was viktoria I squeezed her hand and she yelped out. "oww, rose".

"yeah whatever your not the one in labor' I said in my smart ass voice.

Dimitri came and grabbed my hand and lead me towards the car. The whole 2 min. It took us to get to the hospital he kept asking if I was okay.

As we walked into the hostpital everyone behind us. " were are the girls?" I asked.

" right here" said viktoria she had lexi and sofi was right next to her in Adrian's arms.

Lissa was trailing behind and my mom and abe who I guessed someone called. Lissa turned to my mom " she's calmer than last time".

As soon as she said that I felt a big contraction and I grabbed on dimitri " god damn, shit ass that hurts" I yelled.

" there she is" said my mom.

I turned to them and glared then Jessica came into view " knew I heard a Hathaway in labor" she said smiling comeing up with a nurse who brought a wheel chair for me to sit in.

" ughh, you and him" I said motioning to dimitri beside me " need to lay of the smiles, ughh,".

She chuckled and spoke the others " the waiting room's to the left who's coming in with rose" everyone took a step back.

" dimitri, my mom and liss" I said. My mom and I have gotten really close, and she was here for the girls birth so I wanted her to be here now.

" okay come lets go have babies" she said and led us to the room.

" okay rose, your 6 centimeters, so I'd say about 2 hours and we'll give you the epidural when your about 9" said jess I lay there with an iv in my hand. (p.s. don't know anything on tht stuff ) then she left saying she'll be back to check on me lissa and my mom went to go check on the girls and get them a snack then bring them in. leaving me a dimitri alone.

"excited?" I asked I wasn't having a contraction so I was a little calm and looking at his bewildered face I just had to know what he was thinking.

" you have no idea" he said as he got up to sit next to me on the bed.

I snuggled into him. " were gonna be parents to four kids" I said trying to soak it in.

He laughed " yes we are, great parents especially you" he said touching my nose.

I gave a soft smile " your gonna have a son, a little you" I said hopeing mason looks just like him.

" and were gonna have three little girls" he said admiring the idea.

" god I feel like the brady bunch, I'm trying to wrap my head around four kids I mean, the first time I was here I was trying to wrap my head around two, and now" I said touching my stomach " four, I mean the munckins now are more than a handful, and diapers" I leaned forward a little " do you know how many diapers one baby goes threw".

He smirked and shook his head, I gave him a look " a lot, and that's one, imagine two, I vowed when the girls potty trained early thank god, that if I didn't have to change a diaper for the rest of my life, it'd be complete." At that he couldn't hold in a laugh.

" laugh now, when the girls were newborns it was a mess, the feedings, changes, baths, even now the baths, feeding, playing, it's a lot" I was beginning to panic.

Noticing he began to rub my shoulders " aye, none of that, you deal with guardians every day that are fussier then the girls, and plus you have me now, were going to be fine, more than fine"

I thought came into my head " imagine the girls all grown up at st. vlads a senior " I said picturing to me's walking around.

He laughed " kirova would be going crazy if there anything like you".

I laughed " yeah, I miss that dorm parties, feeling free"

He grimanced " we're home schooling them".

I laughed " why, so they won't end up with a boyfriend" I said knowing he hated talking about that.

He growled " yeah, okay there not dating till there like 30, if that".

I loved seeing him mad like this over something silly " there my kids, there gonna have guys at there beck and call".

" again, home schooling" he said. He was gonna say something else but the door to the room opened and the girls stood there a little unsure what to do.

" come here babies it's okay" I said and they walked towards me climbing in the bed by my feet, dimitri had gotten up to help them on.

" mommy are you okay" asked lexi.

" yeah baby, mommy's fine just waiting to get your sister and brother out of me" I said rubbing my stomach.

" mase and bella" said the girls as they rubbed my stomach they loved touching it and they even nicknamed the babies already which was even cuter. The jumped and got scared after a couple of minutes when a contraction came and I squinted in pain.

" come on girls, lets go with aunty tori and wait for the babies to be born" said lissa coming for them.

Lexi put her hand in my cheek " are you okay mommy?" sofi was giving my stoach a hug whispering to it.

I laughed " yeah, mommy's fine they just wanna come out".

The girls laughed and gave me and my stomach a big hug and left to wait.

An hour later

" god, this is like the best part of labor" I said as the epidural was kicking in.

Everyone laughed.

" you realize I'm mad at you right" sisad lissa trying to make small talk.

"why?" I aksed confused.

" it's not fair, you get to have four kids with only being in labor twice, I'd have to hope a pray I have at least one set of twins to at least go threw only 3" she said smiling.

" I'm sorry, if comrade here knew how to keep it in his pants" I said and he blushed.

"rose" said my mom warning as if to say I'd gone to far.

" yeah rose we all know you pratically assalt him" said lissa and dimitri laughed and nodded.

" please new subject" begged my mom. She thought of something though " you know, no I have a little question, I'm proud and happy and all but just so you won't go for two more in the next year I'm curious as to how you got pregnant ever heard of protection" she said eyeing dimitri.

" yeahhh, I kinda thought birth control worked the day after you got it" I said blushing.

" rose," said my mom shaking her head as lissa laughed

" I know now," I said then another contraction came. I looked at the screen " ha, I'm having a contraction and I don't even feel it, love this stuff".

Everyone laughed a dimitri said " I think there's laughing gas in that."

Jessica came in a couple of minutes later and said to push ohh wonderful I thought.

Dimitri sat behind me and I put my legs up on those holders and leaned back against him.

" okay rose push" and I leaned forward gripped dimitri's thighs for dear life and pushed. He smoothed my hair away and I swat at him.

" don't do it," he dropped his hands then I pushed again and I gripped him even harder and I could tell it hurt " good, now you know a small amount of this pain" I gasped out.

Lissa and my mom had my legs and they were encouraging me. I pushed again and dimitri murmered in my ear " come on you can do it". over and over

I got mad " dimitri belikov i swear if you say it one more time I'll tell to castrate your ass you" push. " did this" push, " you asshole". Push. Than you heard a little cry.

I slumped back. " you have a beautiful girl," said Jessica she handed her too me " with a lot of hair if I might add" she said as I grabbed her.

" want to cut the cord?' she asked dimitri and he nodded and teared while cutting it.

" okay rose, it's time for your little boy" and I nodded.

"push" and I did,

" god damn this hurts, your kids are huge" I said as I pushed. " stupid 6'7 tall big Russian ass" and I pushed again and the sound of a cry came.

" a little boy" she said and put him on my chest and dimitri cut the cord.

She took him and her to get cleaned up. I leaned back on dimitri " we did it comrade" I said smiling.

He kissed my neck " yes we did, you were so great, I love you".

"eww, I'm all sweaty" I said as he kissed behind my ear.

" I still love you" he said and that's when the nurse brought back the babies.

I grabbed them and dimitri put his arms around all of us. I looked up at him and smiled then I felt a flash. Lissa and her damn camera.

" I'm leaving I'm leaving" she said and her a jaine walked out but not after seeing the babies and kissing them. " we'll go tell the others and come in". we both nodded.

" he looks just like you" I said as I kissed mason's hair.

He laughed " she looks so much like lexi and sofi". He had his head on shoulders but 5 minutes later got up and picked up mason.

" mini comrade" I said as I smiled hugging arabella to me. I kept looking at him in awe as he held our newborn, it was'nt like this last time he wasn;t her and now he is.

He looked at me " see something you like".

I giggled " oh yeahhh lots"


	37. Chapter 36 visiting

6 months later. Lexi and sofi 4. bella, mase 6 months, andre 9 months.

RPOV

Life with 4 kids has been an adventure, a really big one. Three days ago my little girls turned four, it amazed how fast time passed. For there birthday we are flying to Russia to see our family and for adrian's and viktoria's wedding. They decided they wanted a small wedding in a little church that the belikov's went to when they were little.

Today were headed off in abe's jet to Russia.

" time to wake up" said dimitri in my ear. I stirred alittle and opened my eyes to see dimitri sitting on the edge of the bed smiling with mase in his hands. He's the best father ever, he gets up every morning to feed the kids, takes the girls to preschool. I'm no longer lissa's guardian she forced me to "retire" as guardian so that I could be the mother she knew I desperately wanted to be. Eddie's now her guardian. I'm still with lissa 24/7. thanks to my giant trust fund me and dimitri have no money problems we could buy several homes in fact if we wanted. I've decided that when mase and bella are about 1 or 2 I will start teaching guardian classes and work around court and stuff like that.

" how's my little man doing" I said as I kissed mase's forehead. He was the spiting image of dimitri he only had my ears. But you couldn't see them over his tossled mess of hair like dimitiri's which I loved.

" he's doing great ate a whole bowl of oatmeal" said dimitri bouncing him a little. Mason's smiled he was one of those babies that smiled for anything and almost never cried.

" got his apetite from his mommy" I said getting up and picking him up. I twirled him around and he giggled which always makes me laugh and feel complete. " where's my girls?" I asked dimitri.

" playroom, sofi and lexi are reading to bella" said dimitri with a smile, the girls learned how to read this one book and read it to everyone even some of the guardians at the gym.

" you little boy have three crazy big sisters" I said and walked into the playroom.

Mase was wiggling wanting to get down I set him down and he began crawling, him and bella just learned how to crawl and they crawled everywhere and didn't like to be picked up as much anymore. I felt arms wrap around my waist.

" ready for Russia" said dimitri as he kissed my neck.

I moaned " ughh, yeah packing for 4 is stressful" I said.

" I packed the kids stuff" he said laughing into my neck.

" well watching was very stressful" I said giggling.

Then I heard someone come up behind me. " come on, we have 20 minutes and we have to leave" said lissa.

I turned around and dimitri let go of me going to play with the kids.

" how's my nephew/ god child mr, cutie." I said as I grabbed andre from lissa's arms. he had dark brown hair not black but like mixing lissa's hair with pyro's, but he had lissa's jade green eyes. He looked like a little pyro. I always joke how surprisingly andre came out so cute with a dad like sparky how he must've got his looks from lissa.

" still a little sleepy" she said swishing his hair. " you missy have 20 minutes to get ready". I looked down at my pj's and laughed.

I went and took a shower and got ready, I came down in jeans, flats, a cami and a grey caridign.

" you dress like a mom" said Adrian laughing from the couch. He had bella in his arms.

" well seeing as I am one, numbnuts" I said glaring. I walked into the kitchen to grab a bit to eat before leaving.

" nope, we packed you a snack in one of the baby bags to eat on the plane lets go" said lissa blocking my entrance into the kitchen.

I pouted as dimitri came out he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my pouting lips. " I packed you a coffee cake and a banana".

" you treat me so well" I said and kissed him back.

" come on, love birds your making the poor kids sick" said pyro.

" four kids and still act like lovestruck teenagers" said Adrian laughing.

I hugged dimitri " jealous" I smiled towards them.

" oh look a normal morning, rose and dimitri attaching each other" said eddie as him and mia walked threw the door hand in hand they got engaged three months ago it was so cute.

" whatever you people are just mad you don't have all of this" I said as I squeezed dimtiri's butt. He blushed and everyone laughed.

" ughh, I swear therapy won't help take that image out of my mind" said Adrian.

" come on come, every one grab a bag car's here" said lissa coming back into the house grabing andre.

I went and grabbed bella and mase put all our coats on , and sofi's and lexi's. viktoria held mason, I held bella, and lexi's hand as mia held sofi's.

We got on the plane where my mom and abe were already sitting in. lexi and sofi sat next to her and abe, abe had bella in his arms and my mom had mase in hers. They loved the girls.

Adrian and viktoria sat acroos from us in la la land. I was messing with dimitri, kissing his neck and playing with his hair.

" so when are you two gonna tie the knot" said viktoria a couple of hours into the flight me and dimitri had bella and mase in our laps sleeping. Correction dimitri had the twins alsleep on each of his shoulders, I had sofi on top of me sleeping. Lexi was asleep had her head on my lap but fell asleep on the chair next to me layed down. " I mean you practically have a full volleyball team there".

I laughed " In a couple of months we set a date already, its gonna be small in the back yard".

" that's great," she said.

" so married in a day, when am I gonna see a little nephew or niece" I said and I felt dimitri tense next to me he hated talking about Adrian and viktoria's personal life he still thought of tori as this little girl.

She blushed and Adrian paled at dimitri's face. " not for a while, besides I could always take one of yours for a few hours". I laughed.

" take your pick, we have sofi miss 20 questions, lexi little guardian , mase smiles, and bella crawling champion." Adrian laughed at that along with all of us.

We landed a few hours later, and arrived at the belikov's house an hour later.

" ohh let me see them" said olena as she opened the door to dimitri standing with bella and mase in his hands.

" hello to you mama" said dimitri chuckling. She had already grabbed the little twins and greated everyone to come in.

" ohh look at your little barretts" she said to bella who had a little pony tails in her hair which was just like mine and very long. " oh, and you красивый ( handsome), the spiting image of dimka" she sat on the couch with them. The the girls came running to her. " oh my look at you two so beautiful and long hair" she said to them, they had this new thing were they wanted there hair down all the time.

" grandma were gonna be flower girls tommorw" said sofi. Just then karolina came threw the kitchen with Sonya.

" ohhh, lemme see my nieces and nephews" yelled karolina as she came and scooped up lexi.

" Alexandra belikov you are the cutest thing" she said as she gave her a hug. She put her down and went for the twins.

Meanwhile Sonya put her son alex down in his chair and rushed over. " how cute".

"cute look at alex he's adorable" I said giving her a hug. Sonya grabbed bella and karolina grabbed mase. But not after Sonya hugged and twirled the girls.

Olena got up and went to lissa " your son is beautiful another little grandchild" she said and lissa smiled and hugged her. She gave andre to olena.

" mama must you always have a child in your arms" said viktoria laughing.

" tori, I can't wait to hold one of your babies" she said as she played with andre.

Dimitri had gone to pick of vlad and play with him. He huffed when he heard the new conversation and said he was going to go say hi to yeva.

Olena gave a confused look and I laughed "he's being a sour puss, doesn't want to let go of his baby sister". olena laughed.

We all went on to have an amazing dinner were we all stuffed ourselves, karolina and Sonya were taking vikotria and all of us for a night on the town for viktoria's bachlorette party so that she can get married right tommorw dimitri and karolina's husband Justin were taking Adrian and the guys out. Yeva and olena insisted that they watch all the little ones. So with the kids playing and getting ready for bed we all went up to change.

I walked out the bathroom to find dimitri in jeans and a black button up with black shoes he looked freaking hot with his Russian self.

He eyed me " your going out in that" he said looking down at me I was wearing a fitted nude colored dress that came to a little above my knee with nude pumps, my hair down and curled into perfect waves, light makeup, shades of tan and brown, and lipgloss,.

" I lost my baby weight have to show it off" I said as I went up to him and kissed his frozen lips.

He raised his eyebrows " ummhmm, if any guy tries to come near you, you better call me".

I laughed " oh so your the jealous fiancé type".

He glared " not jealous at all at the end of the day your all mine" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and cupped my butt and brought me closer.

I giggled " well then," I said as I rubbed his lower back and his thighs.

He laughed and started kissing down my neck but I quickly pulled away. " nope, gonna be late".

He pouted which made me burst out laughing I reached up to kiss him " later, I'll make it up to you" I said and walked to the down making extra sure I walked in a way that'll make him want to lock the door and make me his prisoner. He came up behind and moved my hair from my neck, but before he could start something that I knew I would give in and we'd end up in bed all night I dragged him down the stairs.

" four kids and a body like that" said karolina.

I blushed " oh please look at all of you, were gonna have guys at our feet tonight" I said and saw dimitri wearing his guardian mask clearly angry.

Adrian spoke " maybe we should just stay home, I don't need a bachelor party".

I laughed " why cause your fiancé looks smoking hot, and your scared she'll find someone else". I said joking. Viktoria wore a pale pink very fitted very short dress her hair was curled, and the dress impressed her thin body, with high tan pumps.

" I agree," said the other guys.

All us girls laughed " well do what you want but were still going out " I said and we said our goodbyes to the kids and went for a night of parting we left fast so the guys wouldn't follow us to the club.


	38. Chapter 37 round 2

DPOV

Roza tried to rush off so that we wouldn't follow her, little did she know I knew exactly were she was going. We were in the car to a club near where there's was.

"she wouldn't do that right" asked Adrian he was panicking after seeing viktoria dressed like that. I panicked about rose but knew she could handle herself.

" no, rose is just rose" said christen taking a drink. " come on belikov one night off babby duty lets make it big" he said towards me I laughed and took a drink.

" how about this we go to this club then a few hours later go to the club there at " I said.

"good idea" said Adrian and christen.

" yeah, then dance with some girls to make them jealous" said eddie. I pictured rose seeing me dance with another girl and going crazy. I loved it.

" smart man" I said taking another drink.

We went to a club in the city for several hours drank but were waiting to dance till the next club. Adrian drunk and cried still scared of what viktoria would do which made the night more exciting. Although I saw how much he loved her and cared for her took him to get drunk and scared she would leave him but I saw it. we were on our way to the club the girls were at. I decided to call and check up on the kids.

" hello," said my mama and i heard a small cry and recognized it was mason's.

" mama what's wrong with mason he is okay?" I asked.

" not really, he;s trying to sleep but his parents keep calling his grandma waking him up." she said laughing and I heard mase quiet down.

"rose called ?" I asked.

"rose, lissa, karolina, christen, and you now go enjoy the night and no more calling" she said demanding. I said goodbye and hung up the phone.

" you called to check up on andre?' I asked christen.

He blushed " your mom yelled at me". I laughed

" ha, she just yelled at me to". We had gotten to the club and seated across the club from where rose and the girls were seated I saw that they noticed us but we made a plan that we wouldn't let them know we knew they were there.

RPOV

I saw dimitri come threw the door and sit down with the guys they didn't know we were hear this is going to be fun.

" tori, look the guys are here" I said to viktoria and the girls.

" did they see you" liss asked.

" no, and I have an idea" I said but before I could finish I saw dimitri go dance with a girl.

" what the hell is that" I said angry. What the hell was he doing with another girl when he had a fiancé. I wanted to cut his balls off right there and then.

" dimitri dancing with another –" lissa began than paused and yelled " and christen dancing with a girl".

We all looked at the guys dancing with girls and fumed.

" that's it lets go " I said I had been asked to dance tonight but declined.

" were not going up to them are we" asked mia scared.

" nope, were gonna go find guys to dance with lets go" I said walking out of the vip we were in and went to find a guy to dance with. It was very easy for us I mean come on dressed like this who wouldn't.

I started dancing to a techno club mix song " bon. Bon" by pitbull. The guy tried getting a little to close so I kept backing away a little. From the corner of my eye I saw dimitri notice. It was working, so I decieded to dance a little more dirty. I looked at him again and saw his face get furious. Then the song changed to some Spanish like grinding song. And I laughed and danced with a another guy whipping my hair in dimitri's direction knowing he was fuming. I saw he began to get closer dancing with another girl and I motioned lissa to look and she saw. Her and the girls started dancing more and I knew that meant the guys were close.

I felt someone bump me and I turned to see him looking at me. he looked at the guy and said something in Russian and the guy nodded and droped his arms. " hey comrade, what are you doing here?" I asked.

" what the hell was that rose?" he asked.

" what was what?" I asked playing coy knowing he'd get more upset.

" that guy, why the hell would you dance like that?" he said angry.

" jealous?" I said smiling seductively.

Something clicked in his head and he smiled " you saw me dancing with that girl didn't you".

I laughed "nope, I was just having fun" and his smile faded.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and almost moaned in my ear " dance with me". it sent tingles down my body.

" sorry I have some waiting to dance" I said as he began to kiss my neck.

"please" he said kissing my pulse point.

I felt alittle weak at the knees when he did that. " one dance" I said and we began dancing, it was the song 'dirty dancer' by usher but of course the club version.

He could dance and he looked at me the whole time I blushed a few times. When the song was done I backed away " sorry that's your dance" I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I turned and gave him my seductive smirk and he pulled me into him and kissed me. hard and passionately I used all my might that I didn't know I had not to wrap myself around him and deepen it.

" yeah right," he said as he broke the kiss.

" serious comrade, it's a bachlorette party and technically I'm still one" I said dangling only my engagement ring.

He still didn't let go but held me tighter. " lets go get married right now" he said into my ear.

I kissed his cheek " its adrian's and viktoria's day, we have 4 months you'll survive.".

He growled and I laughed " don't worry I only dance with them but I come home to you".

He laughed a little " hmmmm," he said as he began to dance with me again his hands on my waist guideing me yet his head still by neck.

" hey follow me to the bathroom" I said as I got an idea. He smiled and followed me.

We got in to the bath room I locked the door and guided dimitri the sink counter I jumped on it and pulled him to me wrapping my legs around him. " I've always wanted to do it in a night club bathroom". He caught on and dropped his pants quickly and moved my dress.

" your wish is my command".

When we were done, I pulled my dress down and kissed him. " now I have to get back" I said and kissed him. " but I'll see you at home" kiss. " for" kiss. " round two".

I jumped off the sink and went to open the door he smacked my butt as I walked. I turned to glare at him and he smiled.

"good dress right" I said standing so that he could see all of the dress.

"hmmmm, yes very good" he said admiring it.

" aye, down boy" I said noticing 'him'. " gotta go with the girls there's a stripper coming".

He growled and I winked and pushed by boobs up and ran out the bathroom.

" roza" I heard him say but I was already out the door.

We partied for the rest of the night and had a stripper to which had a thing for mia. Viktoria got a little drunk and was calling herself " Mrs. Ivashkov " the whole night. To the bouncer the bartender even the limo driver. It was hilirous and each time I kept think myself mrs. Belikov.

When we got home olena was sitting on the couch with all the kids asleep on air matresses on the living room floor. And the babies in a playpen/

I went to go get the babies and olena stopped me. " it's okay ima sleep down here they wanted to have a sleepover.".

I smiled and hugged her " thank you".

She smiled "dimitri came home about an hour ago, went upstairs" I smiled and thanked her.

" I'm going to go to adrian" said tori slurring.

" oh no you don't you'll see him tommorw, your going to karolina's it tradition" said olena to her drunk daughter.

She pouted "ughh, can I at least see him".

" no now go" olena said and she and karolina left.

I kissed all the kids goodnight and went to dimitri. I got into the room to find him reading a book no doubt western " waiting for me" I said as I took off my heels.

" of course" he said as he put the book on the night stand. He got up and wlaked behind me. " here let me help you" he said as he unzippered my dress and helped me out of it.

He leaned down to trail kisses down my neck and collar bone " you know I've always wanted to do it in my old bedroom" he said kissing right by my ear.

"hmmm, your wish is my command" I said as he unhooked my bra.

He laughed turned me around a brought me to the bed. " round 2".

**LOL, just a funny chapter cause the drama and big chapter is next may be super long or just split the drama into two or three chapters. Its Adrian's and vikotria's wedding and a surprise guest I mean like someone you'd never guess, will be showing up to the wedding! REVIEW REVIEW ! I always love them makes me want to keep writing. Oh and also I've been thinking about a sequel to this after I'm done this story might make it up to 45 mayb 50 chapters the epilogue I already know will take like two chapters or one very very long one. Thanx again for the reviews and I really hope you like my story never knew I could write this much **


	39. Chapter 38 wedding

RPOV

I woke up ontop of dimitri's naked body. He was still sleeping as I laughed at the postion I was in. I pulled my self up a little bit to kiss him. I kissed him lightly and he began to sti, he soon stopped and it looked like that wasn't waking him up so I trailed my hand down to his thigh and rubbed it. at that his eyes shot open and I giggled.

"goodmorning" he said as he kissed me once more.

" a very very good morning" I said sitting up. I rolled off of him so he could sit up as well.

" ready to see your little sister get married" I said as he started playing with my hair.

" yeah" he said shrugging " I just can't wait to make you mrs. Belikov" he said coming closer to kiss me.

I kissed him for a few seconds " come on, were late, already and pressed up like this I might have to make us even more late" I said as I got up and headed into the bathroom where he followed for round 4.

He helped me shower and get into my dress which was red, it went to just above my knees, it was fited at the bust then from the waist came down in feather like ruffles it was very elgant and cute. He went downstairs after putting his tux on to go check on the kids while I curled my hair and pushed it to one side like viktoria decided we put our hair.

When I came down I saw sofi and lexi in there flower girl dresses which we white and puffy and had a red sash across there waist, bella and zoya had the same dress on as them, there hair was curled and brought back with only two pieces of hair and they had little crystal headbands on, bella had the same headband but her hair was just lightly brushed leaving her natural curls.

" look at all you pretty girls" I said as I went to pick bella up from her chair.

" we get to throw flowers mommy" said sofi.

" in this pretty basket" finished lexi.

" that's awesome, hey do you know were daddy is?" I asked.

Lissa walked into the room with the same dress as I had on and her hair curled to the side like mine. " they left to the church all the guys even andre and mason" she said smiling.

" aww, I wanted to see my little man in his tux" I said a little bummed.

" you will were heading over there now to take pictures, I have a few of dimitri and the girls and the kids on my camera that I already took, in the car we gotta go" she said handing me the camera.

" is he drunk I swear if he's drunk ima kill him" said viktoria walking down the stairs in this beautiful lace wedding dress, with her hair put into a those messy curl buns that made her look so beautiful , and instead of a tiara she had this amazing head piece she looked like a princess.

( .com/Product_Lace-Fit-and-Flare-Gown-with-Detachable-Waistband-KP3221_Bridal-Gowns-Features-Lace-Trend )

" ohhmyygodd" I said.

" he's hungover right, I knew it" she began and started saying what she;s gonna do to him.

Lissa came into the room " no he's fine a little nervous they went to the church to make sure all your friends and family are there".

" how many people are coming?" I asked.

" just about 10 or 15 not much, not including adrian's parents and his side of the family's guardians" she said casually.

"he's not drunk?" asked tori and when lissa confirmed she let out a deep breath. " ohh girls you look so beautiful" she said to the girls who were by the door looking at there little heels, while the photographer took pictures of them.

" come on lets get you to the church before you have another panic attack." I said laughing.

We got into the limo and headed to the church. We got there and the first thing I saw was dimitri holding mason they had matching black tux's on with red ties.

" look at my little man all cute" I said rushing up to him and handing bella to dimitri in exchange for mason.

" you are the cutest little groomsmen I've ever seen" I said lissing his cheek as he smiled.

Dimitri chuckled " I would say you're the best looking bridesmaid but this little girl is the most adorable bridesmaid I've ever seen" he said bouncy bella making her laugh. And speaking Russian in a baby voice.

"your such a sap" I said laughing as he was making funny face to make her giggle.

" you know you love" he said smiling.

" come on sap one and two we need to get the show on the road" said lissa getting us into a line. Mia and eddie were first, then it was lissa and christen, then karolina and Justin, then Sonya with vlad she was the maid of honor, and finally me holding bella and mason when i got to the alter i handed them off to olena and yeva. Then paul and andre who wobbled while he walked came down as the ring bearers. Then the girls. It was so cute when the reached us the went and gave Adrian a high five. The the march came on and viktoria walked down clutching dimitri's arm. She was smiling and a tear ran down her cheek. I looked out at the crowd and saw olena tearing as well as Adrian's mom daniella. I looked at dimitri and winked when he kissed viktoria on the forehead and handed her to Adrian and went to stand behind him. It's funny how I was the best the man, so dimitri came to stand behind me.

As he went to stand behind me I smiled seductively at him. The ceremony went fast everyone tearing up as they said there vows. And were declared husband and wife. We all went outside following the couple only to come back in the church to take pictures as the wedding party before going back to the belikov's for the small reception.

We were taking pictures of tori and the flower girls when the door burst open.

About 15 striogi came in. I ran and grabbed the girls and bella and mason.

" sorry I missed the reception, my little girl married to a royal wow!" said a big guy who looked like dimitri but with red rimmed eyes.

"who's that" I said to dimitri as he came infront of me as if to block me.


	40. C39 leave my mommy alone

RPOV

" what the hell do you want?" said dimitri in a strong angry scary voice.

" well if it isn't my dear ol' son" said the man. " olena beautiful as ever" he turned his head towards her and she was shaking.

" that's that's-" I began but the man finshed.

" heard a lot about you Hathaway, dating my son, having his kids, shadow kissed". He said getting closer.

That's when I handed the babies off to mia and gave the girls to pyro. I went into a stance next to dimitri, eddie, and Justin.

" what do you want" hissed viktoria she was clutching Adrian.

" nice job, young one getting the queen's nephew" he smirked.

"olena can you take the kids to the back room" I said she started to walk towards the kid but dimitri's dad came closer.

" no, see I came here so that I have all the people I want in one little room" he said amused. " you see I've been waiting for the day for all of you to be together like this a little family reunion , too do what I've always wanted".

" and what is that" spat out Sonya she had vlad in her arms.

" ahh, sonya always the one with the attiude." He said. " such pleasure to see my daughters aren't bloodwhore's, and olena age certainly is good to you, miss us" he went closer to olena. But dimitri was quick and had him by the neck.

" don't you dare touch her" he growled. His dad grabbed his neck to, scared I jumped to help in and that's when the fight broke out all of launch to fight them off me keeping them away from my children.

I saw dimitri struggling with his dad both of them fighting good.

I kept fighting then I saw sofi wiggle out of pyro's grasp and come near me.

" leave my mommy alone" she said with her little fake guardian mask.

" sofi viktoria belikov go with your uncle NOW !" I said still trying to keep it away from her.

Dimitri saw and tried to come near to help. " dimitri I got her she's fine" I yelled. With the hesitation it took for him to see sofi run back to pyro his dad caught him. Staking a strigoi another came towards me before I could go help him.

We kept going at it, while the family stood there clutching the youn children and covering there eyes.

Dimitri's dad let go of dimitri to another strigoi and went towards olena. Before anyone could stop her viktoria launched herself at him.

She was on him puncing stake in hand. Dimitri staked the striogi and was helping Justin with the two he had, then came to me to help with three I had. When we had all of them down we rushed to viktoria to help.

Dimitri's dad had her by the neck in a corner, " ahh, look at this, you saved your little daughter but couldn't save your baby sister.".

Dimitri growled " let her go, I'll do whatever you want just let her go".

Olena came up to him " please, you can have me again, whatever you want let her go" she said,

He laughed " sorry can't do that" and he snapped her neck. Olena and Adrian screamed as me and dimitri tackled him and staked him. When we turned around we saw viktoria's limp body in adrian's arms.

He was rocking back and forth with her in his hands " tori, tori come back to be" he kept rocking her for several minutes. He closed his eyes and was concentrating I didn't know what he was doing but then it came to me.


	41. Chapter 40 no ur lucky

RPOV

I saw it he's was bringing her back. He was using spirit to bring her back to life like lissa did to me. then I saw him collapse him and her falling several inches there heads hitting the floor. Olena screamed and went to grab viktoria in her arms.

" nooo" screamed the girls and I jumped up to grab them before they could run to them.

" it's okay, it's okay" I said stroking there hair they were screaming and crying and I had tears in my eyes for seeing them in so much pain. " come on calm down, calm down" I said stroking there hair.

" hey, hey listen to me" I grabed there heads so they wouldn't look at there aunt and uncle limb on floor. " look at me, she's not dead, she's not dead okay".

That's when Sonya screamed sobs in her eyes " she's dead, no, she's dead."

I shook my head " no, liss look, he he-" I tried to stumble out.

She gasped " he didn't?" she asked.

I nodded my head. Dimitri came up to me. " what did he do ?" he asked.

I wiped tears from his eyes " it's okay there going to be fine," he still looked at me confused. I smile faintly " he's bringing her back to life" I stroked his hair behind his ear trying to stop his shaking " she's gonna be shadow-kissed".

He stood dumbfound "he's – he's collapsed" he said the girls were wrapped around our legs hugging us.

I smiled " yeah he's gonna be fine, just out for a couple of days".

That's when I turned to all the people crying around her and Adrian;s body.

" there going to be fine, Adrian brought her back" I said to the confused faces.

Then yeva laughed " my grand daughter shadow kissed".

I laughed a little to as everyone looked at us like we had three heads "what a great wedding present they can read each other's mind".

Everyone stood silent for a while then olena spoke " there really going to be okay?".

I had mason and lexi on my lap and dimitri the other two as we calmed there crying and soothed the babies.

I smiled " yeah, just a really big headache". i emphasized the 'really'.

She laughed a little and got up. " come on lets put these two on a soft bed until they wake up."

We went home, after putting them down we went to the living room to talk for a while about the crazyiness, it was funny comeing home to a reception with the bride and groomed knocked out. We lied and said they left early for there honeymoon and after everyone ate they went home.

Me and dimitri excused ourselves and took the kids to get ready for bed. We got all of them out of there dresses and clothes and layed them on the bed. They wanted to sleep with us and we couldn't say know, the minute there heads hit the pillows they fell asleep. Lexi and sofi fell asleep towards the bottom of the bed and after giving the little ones a bottle we found a little spot on the bed and layed down. Lexi slept between my legs with sofi's leg around lexi's body her her arms cuddling my side.

Dimitri had mase on his chest, he wasn't sleeping yet and was smiling at dimitri as dimitri was making faces. Bella was still wide awake too playing with my shirt. " what a day?" I said and then we burst out laughing not worry about the girls because they could sleep threw a bomb.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. " let's get married tommorw".

My mouth fell open " we were almost killed today, your sister WAS KILLED on her wedding day and you want to get married tommorw".

He smiled " exactly I come so close to losing you so often i can't bear losing you and I just-" I put my finger up to shush him

I let out a small laugh " I would love to marry you, but after they wake up" I said.

He smiled " I would kiss you right now if I could move".

I giggled " four kids does that to ya". Bella put her head under my hair and began twirling a piece of it. " she's falling asleep isn't she" I asked not being able to see her face.

He smiled that soft adoroing smile that i loved so much and nodded " you fought strigoi today and come home to cuddle with the little ones and rock your baby to sleep, your truly amazing you know that"

I blushed "and you work all day and come home to play and take care of all these crazy little things and a crazy fiancé".

He smiled "I can't wait to call you my wife".

I giggled again and leaned over this time to give him a quick kiss,

" your lucky the girls are here" he said leaning back against the pillow.

" no your lucky the girls are here" I said smiling seductively.

**wow, 112 reviews you guys are freaking awesome. i always thought i would get like 40. i know this chapter is short but the ones to come are longer. this story will make it to about 50 mayb 52 chapters then the sequel! i will spill the beans on the sequel if you guys want! pls REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thnx (:**


	42. Chapter 41 too much fun

RPOV

We woke up the next day, sofi on my chest, lexi in between my legs hugging my legs. Dimitri was still quietly snoring like the girls with mason asleep on his chest and bella asleep between us. I turned to the alarm clock we were an hour late getting up. I started to move to get up when mason started to stir and cry from the movement on the out of the girls grasp and got up to pick him up. he didn't stop crying which woke up bella. I put mason on one arm and grabbed arabella. Dimitri started to stir.

" good morning, beautiful" he said stretching.

I was bouncing both of them a little to try to calm them. " great morning " I said winking.

He laughed and got up waking lexi up. she popped her tangled mess of hair fulled of deflated curls. " sshhhh" and she layed back down propping her butt in the air. Making both of us laugh.

Dimitri walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the lips then the twins on there foreheads. He opened his arms. " come on, I'll get them bathed while you get the clothes out for them and the two monsters".

I laughed handing them over. " we make a great team comrade, how bout I double your offer and see if liss watches the kids so we can conserve water a little."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me "hmmm, sounds like a great morning in deed."

He dispeared into the bathroom and few minutes later you heard splashing and dimitri laughing " bella not in daddy's face".

I loved hearing the sound of that it felt like pure bliss my family. I got the babies towels and clothes, a little tutu dress that the girls picked out for bella with stockings and ballet slippers and a little bow barret that matched, and jeans and a ' little brother' shirt with some little slippers. I put them In the bathroom laughing at dimitri's wet shirt.

" who's taking a bath you or them". i said laughing.

" youe usually on bathroom duty, i dont get how you dont get wet that much" she sid laughing as arabella kept laughing.

I walked back out the room to wake up the monsters. " come on girls, time to wake up" I said nuding them lightly.

" mommy no," said sofi squirming.

" up up or I'll start the torture" I said trying to be serious.

sofi moved the pillow away from her face. " no tickle monster mommy." She said in her serious look.

I laughed and tried to wake them up for five more minutes and after about 5 minutes after that I decieded to mess with them. I pulled the covers off there prying hands. To find them curling up and just stay cuddling pillows.

" mommy stop it" said lexi moving a little to get comfortable.

After about 5 more minutes of pulling the pillows away from them I began to tickle them.

Dimitri came into the room from the a joining bathroom and laughed.

" daddy help " screamed lexi laughing.

" ahh , that's what you get for not waking up" he said putting the babies down not doubt to crawl away. He came and tickled them as well.

The got up finally. " I put a bath for you to and mommy has laid out you clothes" he said pointing to the leggings and sweater dress one grey the other cream, flats and headbands that were on the ottoman. " were gonna go downstairs". They nodded and ran of to the bathroom.

" I call grey dress" yelled lexi. It amazed me how mature they were for four year olds.

" come on lets check on the lovebirds" I said winking and we grabbed the babies leaving the door open and taking the baby moniter. We always put a baby monitor in the bathroom to hear if they were okay and what they were doing and never put the bath water high.

We walked down the stairs babies in tow, when we got to the kitchen we saw yeva sitting by the window, lissa feeding baby andre, and olena pacing cooking several different things.

Dimitri walked up to her and touched her shoulder " mama," he said concerened.

She turned and only had her eyes on mason in his arms " my cute little grandson" she said kissing his forehead and patting his stomach adoringly. Mase smiled of course and reached his hands out to go with her. She smiled and grabbed him and then went to go cook.

Dimitri gave me a shrug and sat on the stool on the island in the middle of the kitchen. " what's all this?" he asked.

" cooking when they get up there gonna be hungry, I'm nervous I cook" she said mixing something.

Pyro came down the stairs smiling, he came up to me. " hey bells, wanna come with uncle chris". He said reaching out his arms she smiled and giggled and went to him. She had this odd fascination with him and Adrian.

"it's uncle chrissy, don't confuse her" I said smiling he hated 'chrissy'. He glared at me and took bella to go sit with lissa and andre.

" so how's the honeymooner's" I said cracking a laugh.

" still out" said Sonya walking into the kitchen, vlad walking behind her in tow. Olena put mason down to crawl and scooped up vlad kissed him and hugged him and put him down.

" what is he eating?" I asked watching mase chew something and jump up to rush to him.

" ohh, just a little something I gave him" said olena brushing it off. " there 6 months there fine".

Dimitri smiled and shook his head, I laughed and smoothed mase's hair and went to eat.

After eating a big stack on French toast and feeding the babies breakfast I got up " hey, ima go check on the girls and the newlyweds" I said winking at dimitri.

He laughed " your having to much fun with this".

" what, there going to be fine, I mean the darkness sucks ass, but they just got married and can hear each others thoughts, imagine you hearing what goes on in my head" I said standing in between his legs and wrapping my arms around his neck.

" he'd have to be admitted" joked sparky and everyone giggled.

" whatever," I said and unwrapped my arms and out of his embrace. " I still think it freakin funny".

I headed towards the door when karolina came in laughing " uhh, rose the girls are fighting over something".

I groaned " of course" I said.

Dimitri looked concern " over what?"

Karolina kept laughing " a head band I think or hair I don't know, those girls are to funny, they remind me of how me and sonya would fight and pull on each others hair, good times".

I groaned again and ran up the stairs to find them In the room argueing and sofi clutching a flower headband.

" hey whats going on" I said in my mom voice.

" lexi said her hair's prettier than mine and longer" she said sticking her tongue out at he.

" she took my headband mommy," said lexi with her puppy eyes.

I just laughed. " come on how about no head bands I put a pretty headbandish braid in your hair". They smiled and agreed and I did a french braid in like a half headband on there head.

They loved it, " come on lets go check on aunty tori and uncle Adrian" they smiled and ran to there room.

I walked in to find them laying next to each other, viktoria in sweats and a tshirt and Adrian in the same thing. Viktoria had her hair taken out of the bun but it was still curly and her eye shadow was still on.

" aunty tori wake up" yelled sofi after about 10 minutes.

" aye, come on you two lets go downstairs" I said leading them out the room.

" I see noone got the headband" said dimitri as he scooped the girls up.

They began to talk but I gave them a look " it's done and over with".

He smiled amused. The rest of the day we sat around watching funny home movies of dimitri. And it amazed all of us how mason is the exact replica of dimitri at his age.

The day went on to be really calm with the kids playing and the girls making dimitri teach them how to fight, and how bella didn't want anyone but him. We all sat down for a quiet dinner dimitri giving the babies every food that was soft enough for them to eat. We all sat and had a casual, fun loving dinner when the swinging door to the kitchen opened and it was viktoria eye's red and puffy.

" what the hell's going on" she said stumbling.


	43. Chapter 42 worse than a hangover

RPOV

"come on lets sit down" I said to her bringing her to the chair.

" i- I woke up and Adrian" she started to cry " Adrian he wouldn't wake up". she turned to me " what happened".

I brought her into a hug. " what do you remember?" I asked.

"hey kids why don't you go play in the back yard" mentioned dimitri behind me " sof you can show paul your guardian moves" he said winking at her.

The girls laughed and ran after a screaming paul. I turned to the door before they ran out "be nice". Then I turned back to viktoria.

" I remember the wedding, my dad, then him holding me then," she gasped. " he killed me didn't he?" she asked.

I nodded. " but how could I be alive and Adrian what happe-" then she gasped. " no, he didn't?" she said shaking her head.

I nodded again " he brought you back with spirit like liss did to me".

She was bawling " he could've killed himself, why didn't anyone stop him, he's so stupid trying to kill himself" she said shaking her head, she brought her eyes back to mine " is he going to be okay?" she asked whispering.

I smiled " yeah, a little headache maybe a little bummed the usual".

She had a faint smile, " okay" she took a deep breath and composed herself " okay, he's going to be fine, he's going to be fine" she kept telling herself trying to compose herself. " ohh, crap I'm shadow-kissed" she blurted out.

Dimitri laughed and came over to us bella in his arms looking as if she would fall asleep any moment dispite the loud noises. " it's okay" he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

She then gasped " ohh my god, is everyone okay, the kids the babies are they alright?".

I laughed " yeah, yeah there fine, so do you have any questions?"

She thought for a moment " what happenes to me besides the darkness adrian explained that to me once so I know that but?" she stopped.

" well, for starters you could probably hear his thoughts or something along the lines of that like me and liss," I winked " what a honeymoon that'll be".

She blushed " I can't believe I got married and died in the same day, ruined my wedding night, and my husbands knocked out up stairs" she said shaking her head.

" that's my cue to leave" said dimitri kissing viktoria's foreahead and winking at me and he went into the living room probably to catch up with mia and the guys.

" do you when he'll wake up?" she asked and then the kitchen door swung open.

" god, this Is worse than a hangover?" said Adrian walking into the kitchen stumbling his hands in his hair.

" you idiot you could've killed youself" jumped viktoria as she sprang into his arms.

" you did kill yourself, my wife a whole 20 mins" he said smiling.

" how are you not confused sad, angry " she asked.

" i am mad, I've been not drinking for like a month and I still get the hangover side affects" he said smiling.

" you're a jerk," she said smiling and lifter her self up to kiss him. Then she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

" eww, gross go somewhere with that" I said standing up " your mom's right there".

Adrian looked towards Elena and blushed,

" go up stairs freshen up dinner will be ready in an hour" they both smiled and went upstairs to do a hell of a lot more than freshen up.

" oh, olena since there awake I have something I wanna ask" I said as they ran up the stairs.

" anything go ahead" she said smiling.

" well I want to get married the day after tommorw?" I said blushing.

" oh no so much food to cook" she started talking in Russian.

" in the backyard if that's okay with you?" I said as she was pacing.

She stopped " of course tomorrow we head out get you a dress, decorations, I have food, family everything perfect." She said and walked around the island to hug me.

" do you think I'll be a good wife?" I asked a little nervous

" if it's anything like being a mother you'll do a fantastic job" she said as she put her hands on my cheeks. " you are a brave, strong and loving young women, who loves and cares for her children and my son exceptionally, being a wife will be just one of the many things you are that make you rose".

I started to tear up and she hugged me again " another daughter and son in a week" she said smiling.

We let go of our embrace and I laughed " yeah, and you didn't have to go through labor to get'um". We both laughed and dimitri came through the door. He rushed to me.

" what happen?" he asked wiping the tears from my cheeks.

I laughed " nothing, god so protective can't I have a sentimental moment" I said up at him.

"sorry" he said kissing my forehead.

I leaned back "were getting married the day after tommorw" I said pointing to olena who was on the phone speaking in Russian fast.

He smiled his breathing taking smile " really?"

I nodded. " we just have to get our stuff and some decorations the kids can use the same outfits they wore just wash them and you the same tux so just my dress" I said.

" anything you want" he said, and we went to go tell the others.


	44. Chapter 43 PINK MAKEUP

HEy guys just want to say i cant believe i have this many reviews :) also, that this story came out better than i thought it would. LOL. right now i'm aiming for 50 maybe 52 chapters then the sequel which will be about the kids and dramas! lots of them. its gonna be a little diffrent like organized diffrently such as more than one POV, and you dont just read rose and dimtiri's life you read, sofi and lexi's then liss kids and so on how they grown up and the challenges and people the come accross. anyyyywhooo here's another chapterrr reviewwwwww !

RPOV

Last night we told the girls and the family about the plans. The rest of the night olena, Sonya, and karolina were making calls to family members and friends. Lissa was going crazy on her cell speaking Russian and writing plans about every minute of every hour tommorw. Sparks, dimitri bella in his arms, eddie, and Justin were talking and I was on the floor in the living room playing with my little munchkins and mia.

" okay rose everything's set ceremony and reception in back like you wanted people are coming with decorations and setting up, color's white and a lilac, everything booked, tommorw we get dresses!".

I stretched in bed the kids were in the other room and our room was locked so after last nights activities all I had on me was a thin sheet. I stretched again and felt strong arms tighten around my waist. I turned my head to a smiling dimitri.

I smiled back moving his hair from his face and kissing him the forehead due to his head being half in the pillow.

" your cheery ths morning!" he said lifting him self up and propping himself up on an elbow.

" were getting married tommorw" I said smiling ear to ear.

" yes we are" he said reaching over to kiss me softly. " Mrs. Rose Belikova" he said adimiring it.

" I'm kind of scared" I admitted.

His eyebrows furrowed "why?"

I shrugged " you could say more of gitters, I mean look at our track record and everytime were happy someone gets in the way. I mean heck tori died and came back to life and got married all in one day".

He tilted his head and played with a strand of my hair " well, as in stories we've been threw hell and back twice, now its time for our happily ever after".

I laughed " I think you and the girls need to lay of the princess books, and movies!" I said laughing. " it just seems like someone else's fairytale ending, I mean us two guardians married with four kids".

He smiled " well how its gonna be very small backyard weddings not a lot of people, the kids as our little wedding party, and we can even write our own vows to make it us".

I smiled " that sounds like a deal, except one thing".

He eyed me " I'm scared to ask"

I smiled seductively " we need to seal the deal"

He burst out laughing " that's kind of whats the wedding for and plus we sealed the deal four times".

I pouted " then I'm afraid I cant do it" I said smiling seductively.

He looked shock " hmmm, in that case how about we seal the deal in the shower."

I bounced up " your on a roll today comrade". We ran to the shower and fooled around unitl we heard the loud knocks on our door told us we were late.

" dimitri you gotta let me get dressed" I said giggling. He was holding me and kissing all over my body.

"hmmm" he said and he nibbled on my ear.

Loud knocks sounded at the door. " mommy, daddy, open the door" said sofi from thte door. At that dimitri kissed me one last time and we both threw on our clothes fast him jeans and a black v neck plain tee shirt. Me jeans aa undershirt and a light blue button up blouse with some flats all done in two minutes.

" hey munchkins," I said as I opened the door.

She smiled and turn to the side " aunty lissa I did it". she yelled.

Liss came out of the room all the kids decided were there's " it's about time" she said walking over to me as dimitri came up to wrap his hands around my waist. " not uhh, hands off you'll have her tommorw" she said glaring at dimitri.

" ahaha, daddy " said lexi poking out of nowhere. Dimitri chuckled and let go.

He gave me a quick kiss " see you tonight"

Mia came from the steps " ahaha good luck with that the guys are staying in the basement tonight airmatresses and pumps are all down there and theres a separate door so you wont be able to come upstairs tonight"

" wait, I can't see him till tommorw?" I asked shocked. They both nodded. I grabbed dimitri by the waist. "nuh uhhh that's not fair" I said pouting.

dimitri kissed my forehead " i'm on a roll today I know better than to mess with lissa when she's in her party mode".

I looked up " traitor!".

Lissa grabbed me by my hand and was pulling me away. " hey my munchkins?" I said. I went into the room to kiss lexi and mason goodmorning. Dimitri came in and scooped him up. I went for him but liss grabbed my arm.

She shook her head " they all stay with their dads, except for bella, she's waiting down stairs."

I laughed " where's tori" just then tori came out of her room her hair a messed up and a couple of buttons still not buttoned.

" I'm here, I'm here" she said trying to smooth down her hair.

We were all down stairs " hey how come she can do that but I can't" I said picking up bella.

She laughed and stuck out her tongue " because I'm already married".

I laughed " I need to get married asap". I said as I buckled bella into her seat.

We all got in and headed off " where to first" I asked lissa the one with the clipboard.

" your dress, our dresses, shoes, jewelery, cake tasting then a bachlorette dinner pg because you have kids and one with you" she said smiling.

" all I heard was cake" I said making funny faces at bella to make her laugh.

" new subject before rose goes into food" said mia.

" I got one, how about viktoria the one who only goes out her room for dinner if that" I said smiling towards a blushing tori.

" what, I died okay i need to enjoy my life with my new husband"she said brushing it off.

We kept making fun of her and adrian's little honeymoon in her room all the way to the bridal shop.

As I was unbuckling bella lissa came to stand next to me and follow me to the door." They have dresses lined up for you that can be altered right there and then, and another rack for the bridesmaids and another for the girls.".

" liss your like the wedding nazi" I said walking up to the door.

" whatever lets get in there" she said.

" welcome to our bridal boutique are you with the private party" said the lady.

" private party really liss" I said eyeing her.

She shrugged towards me " yes, I'm maid of honor, and this is the bride, with the little flower girl".

The lady smile and shook my hand " your going to make an amazing bride, is this your little one?" she asked.

I smiled " yes, this is arabella," I said playing with her hair which was in a little bow she had on tights and a dress with ballet slippers.

" she is so adorable" she said waving to arabella which made her laugh. " come on I'll show you to the private room". I nodded and followed her I came in to a room with sofas were all the girls we sitting then two racks of wedding gowns, two racks of lilac dresses and a rack of little dress, then a rack of several even tinier dresses my guess for bella.

There were 5 bridal consultants, standing there smiling.

" okay first we want to see rose in dresses" said Sonya smiling towards me.

"great" I said sarcastically. I went to stand in front of them when one of the ladies came passing out champagne, everyone took one but me, lissa and mia.

" hey what gives" said viktoria.

" I ummm" mia started mumbling.

I gasped " your pregnant". Lissa who was clueless and thought I was talking to her gasped to.

" is it that visable" she said looking down.

I gasped again " I was talking to mia, your pregnant liss".

She smiled and nodded " four months". I ran to her and hugged her. Bella giggled on my hip.

I turned to the group " now, who the hell else is pregnant".

Everyone laughed and shook there heads but mia raised her hand. " three months".

"oh my god, I think its getting around like a cold you better back off, I have four I don't need another" I said laughing,

" mee too, " said viktoria reaching for bella. Bella reached out for her too she loved viktoria,

I laughed even more "well, cold or not you've been at it like rabbits better watch it" I said winking.

She blushed " were waiting, besides I want to enjoy him a little more before dimitri rips him to shreds for getting me knocked up" she said laughing,

" true, true" I said laughing. I turned to the brial consultant who's name was tammy. " I'm ready for ya tammy, but please not a lot of puff" I said putting my hands up.

She laughed "okay," she put me in the first dress which was a ball gown with a corset top.

I walked out and lissa gasped and teared up " ohh rose you look like a princess".

I shook my head " liss this is a backyard wedding not in a castle".

I turned to tammy " can I get something a little more romantic wedding in the yard.".

She smiled " come on we have lots to try on".

I groaned and followed her. The next dress was lace and a lighter ball gown ish. " I'm loving this lace" I said as she zippered me up.

I walked out and karolina and Sonya clapped. " it's beautiful" said karolina.

I looked in the mirror " I like the lace but I want something a little more fitted.

Tammy came up with a gown bag " I think this it" she said patting the bag.

" well then put me in it" I said joking.

We went back into the dressing room and she slipped (dress on profile) this lack tight mermaid gown. It had a sweet heart neckline and was gorgeous.

I walked out and everyone gasped. I began to to blush " this is it" I said.

" rose you look stunning" said Sonya comeing up to hug me.

" thank you" I said hugging her back.

" my brother won't be able to keep his hands off of you" said viktoria laughing.

" then this is really the perfect dress" I said moving my hips to view the dress in a different angle.

" don't get rose started please I might puke" said lissa.

I stuck out my tongue at her. " now, we have a reason, were gonna be newlyweds like tori over there and have an excuse".

She shook her head " pshh, you'll act like newlyweds 30 years into your marriage with the way you to do it".

I squared my shoulder and smiled " I have no shame".

Everyone laughed " we all know you don't".

I went in and got dressed and came out and grabbed bella from tori. " heyy babby girl,"

I turned to the girls " you guys can pick out whatever dress you like as long as liss is okay with it" I said shrugging. They all picked out there dresses and I picked out a dress for the girls and zoya that was so cute and they even had one in bella's size.

We went cake tasting and headed home were we had a slumber bachlorette party which consisted of sofi, lexi, and zoya do all of our toes, nails, hair, and makeup.

I was in the kitchen when I saw dimitri sitting out in the yard in one of the chairs were the ceremony was already set up. I check to see if anyone was looking and I snuck out the doors, putting the curtain behind me.

" getting cold feet" I said as I came to the entrance of the isle.

" not at all" he said as he opened his arms inviting me to sit on his lap. I went and sat and wrapped my arms around his neck. " I like your makeup" she said looking at the purple eyeshadow I had on my eyes that sofi did.

"that was sofi, the hair lexi and my nails zoya" I said as I showed him the knot behind my hair and the green nail polish I had on.

He chuckled " you look crazy".

I smiled my famous man eater smile " but you still love me".

He kissed me softly on the lips " I still love you".

We stood there kissing then I rested my head on his shoulders as he embraced me and we just stood there until a door opened.

" you to better separate and get in here before I send out the swat team" yelled Sonya.

I laughed and got up. " we better hurry before they spot you and send out the girls".

he grabbed by hand and walked me to the patio door " will you still love me ?"

I laughed " I'll still love you pink makeup and all".

He laughed and kissed me with so much force and passion I got weak at the knees. " I can't wait to be married to you" I said breathless.

" cause of my kissing?" he asked smiling.

" that's defiantly a big plus but no, for some weird reason I just love you" I said smiling.

He laughed " your not to bad yourself," he kissed me one more time " let me head down before the munchkins come out".

I laughed " look at that I even get a husband who's smart". He chuckled and kissed my forehead, opened the door for me and closed it behind me and headed to the basement.

I went to sleep with feet in my face, but excited that tommorw I will be Mrs. Dimitri belikova.


	45. Chapter 44 sap much

DPOV

last night after I walked roza back to her party I went back down to mine. Unlike adrian's bachelor party, mine was us guys play poker. It was me, christen, eddie, Adrian, Justin karolina's husband, andree, vlad, and mason. We finally stopped playing poker when mason and andre started getting fussy. We all blew up our air mattresses and fell asleep. Me laying next to mason and vlad and dreaming about my wedding to the most beautiful woman in the whole world, my roza, tommorw she'll be my wife.

I woke up around seven in the morning when Sonya came down rollers in her hair.

" hey, I just came to get vlad" she said reaching for a sleeping vlad. " how was he last night good?" she asked rocking him on her hip.

I rubbed my eyes to wake up " yeah, he was with his uncles why wouldn't he be fine" I said smiling. " hey is roza awake?" I asked.

She laughed "nahh, we decieded we want her to be cheerful today so we let her sleeping in for little while we get ready",

I chuckled " please I don't want a grumpy bride",

She laughed " yeah, but we already have a grumpy four year old who refuses to get her hair done, do you think you could help".

I laughed "sofi?" I guessed.

She nodded and I followed her up stairs handing mason to lissa who was in the kitchen talking to some workers I guessed, and I walked into the living room which looked like a salon to lexi who too had rollers in her hair and sofi sitting next to her arms crossed and a big pout on her face she looked just like roza when she did that.

She spotted me and ran to me " daddy, they woke me up" she said as I scouped her up in my arms.

I laughed " I know but you have to get ready, for mommy and daddy's wedding you want to look nice like mommy don't you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment then nodded " yeah but I'm still sleepy and mommy still asleep."

"then how about you put those crazy rollers in your hair" I said point to viktoria " and then go sleep with mommy until she wakes up".

She smiled " okay" and went to the hair dresser and sat down.

" you know we've been sitting here for 20 minutes and no budge then you come and she;s fine" said viktoria shaking her head.

I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders.

" daddy look we have pretty dresses" said lexi pointing to a dress on the rack.

" hey princess," I said going towards her and kissing her on the forehead/ "wow, your going to look gorgeous".

She giggled and hugged me. I talked with them for a little about the day and how it eas going to go.

" sorry dimitri its time for you vamoose were gonna get rose up, and you need to get ready ceromony's at 2 but the photographer's already here and I want pictures of every onee" said lissa walking into the living room it was now about 8 I'd been sitting there an hour with lexi sofi had already ran up the stairs to go sleep.

I nodded and went over and grabbed mason who had bread in his hand and was eating away. " come buddy, lets go get ready" I said and went back down stairs to get ready.

RPOV

"okay you two wake up" said lissa coming into the room.

I stretched and smiled " I'm getting married today". I giggled too.

" glad your in a good mood" she said smiling checking something on a clipboard her hair was in rollers and her make up was done.

I sat up and threw a pillow at her missing her on purpose. " I'm getting married" I yelled smiling.

Sofi sat up roller in her hair scaring me " woo, hey baby, when did you get here".

She smiled " daddy said if I got my hair done I could sleep more with you".

I laughed " he did," I jumped up standing on the bed bringing her with me and started to jump on the bed like a little kid. " I'm getting married, I'm getting married".

She and lissa laughed. After several more "I'm getting married's" I froze. "shit, I have to right my vows".

Olena who walked in the room laughed. " I take it the gitters are all gone.".

I smiled and jumped off the bed. " they were until I forgot I had forgotten to write my vows."

My mom walked in the room with bella. her hair in pins and her makeup done she looked stunning. " of course you would forget that come you can write them while you get your hair done".

I laughed and just got caught up in the moment and shivered that good kind of shiver. " I'm getting married today! Can you believe it, god I feel like a such a sap".

They all laughed. And my mom surprised me by saying. " it's your day today you can feel like a sap all you want". I went up to her and hugged her.

" I'm going to be someone's wife you know how insane that sounds" I said to her.,

Lissa laughed " it's dimitri you two were made for each other". I ran to her and hugged her to.

" I love you prego" I said as she wiped tears from her eye.

i looked behind me towards a smiling sofi. " come on lets go get mommy married".

We went down to get dolled up. at about 12:45 I got up from the chair were I st and got poked,, plucked and painted. And asked for a little breather.

I went to use the bathroom as I was washing my hands I looked out the big window to the yard below, everything looked straight out of a magazine. Everything was white except for the napkins and centerpieces which were lilac. The center pieces were just a ton of purple flowers that looked straight out of a fairytale, everything did. I kept looking until I found dimitri and the girls they were all dressed and taking pictures. Dimitri was taking a pic with mason and my dad, then they were switching up I kept looking in awe. Then dimitri looked up and saw me.

He broke into his breath taking smile. And I went weak at the knees and waved and blew him a kiss. He laughed and shook his head in amazement. I twirled around showing the rollers in my hair and my robe. I stopped and pointed to my chest then made a heart with my hands then pointed to him signaling I love you. She smiled even bigger if that was possible and did the same. He had bella in his arms and was using her hand to wave at me. I waved back and she spotted me and started laughing.

A knock came to the door. It was viktoria " rose open up NOW !" I opened up and she rushed to the toilet and puked.

I stood the shocked then I laughed. "uhhh, viktoria something you need to tell me". she was queit all morning and now I knew why.

" I'm going to kill Adrian" she said over the bowl.

" cause he got you pregnant?" I asked she glared at me.

"no, because he knew about it before the wedding and didn't tell me, then he said that's why he passed out so fast because he brought the baby back to life too, rose my baby died".

I went to bend down next to her " hey, hey he was probably scared, when did you find out".

She was crying now " this morning when I puked my brains out he told me, rose I'm scared so many things happened to me I mean me and my baby died and came back to life are we both shadow- kissed is it gonna be a spirit thingy". She was sobbing. Then I heard another knock on the door and it was Adrian.

"hey can I come in" he said.

" no, go somewhere else," said viktoria wiping her eyes. He didn't listen to her and came to kneel besides me to wipe her tears away.

She shook him off and grabbed his hand " help me up, today is rose's day, lets go I;m fine". Me and Adrian stood there shocked at her sudden mood swing.

I shrugged my shoulders " this is gonna be a hell of a day" I smiled and went back down to get ready.

" god, three pregnant women, you people better stay away from me cause I will not be next" I said as we walked downstairs.

Lissa came up to us before we even took our last step. " rose, nice of you to sneak a peek at dimitri, for like 15 minutes now come on we need to get you dressed and get some pictures of you youur parents and and everyone but dimitri.".

I pouted " come on just throw my dress on me and lets get this show on the road, please" I said with my puppy eyes.

She shook her head " won't work on me rose, dimitri isn't going anywhere he can wait now lets go". She turned to viktoria " back to make up go, and your dress should be on".

Viktoria nodded and went whispering at Adrian harshly.

10 minutes later I'm in my dress and my hair his perfectly done it was curled and brought back a little with a diamond like hairpiece so it wouldn't be in my face but left down because dimitri loved my hair especially down.

I walked down the steps and everyone held there breath. " mommy you look like a princess" said lexi rushing towards me.

I hugged her " nope I think that belongs to you girls you look so gorgeous I'm jealous I should've worn that dress".

Her and sofi and zoya giggled " mommy your crazy".

I smiled " nope, I look fine you guys look like princesses".

Sofi spoke " you can be the queen mommy".

I laughed "that's sounds awesome".

After pictures with everybody and I mean everybody except dimitri. I kept on getting irritated with so many pictures and warned liss that if I didn't walk down the isle in 15 minutes I was heading down without anyone.

She knew I wasn't kidding and she postioned up to walk down the isle. First off was viktoria and Adrian, then mia and eddie, then karolina and Justin, then Sonya with her cousin alec, the liss and pryo who was the best man, then the girls and zoya as the flower girls then paul pulling a decorated wagon with bella and mason.

" kay kiz, were up" said abe patting my arm. I was starting to get nervous.

" I'm ready" I said.

The music started and as soon as I came into view my eyes went straight for dimitri and his smile that smile was going to be all mine. They only holding me down from walking fast was my dad holding me at a slow pace. He chuckled. " he's not going anywhere slow down".

I blushed, and went a little slower my eyes still locked with dimitri's. we finally got to him after what seemed like forever. Abe lifted my veil and pushed it back and kissed my forehead. He turned to dimitri and nodded.

When dimitri grabbed my hand I wanted to attach him right there and then. " see something you like" I said blushing.

He chuckled " your beautiful".

I jumped up and peck him on the lips. Him and the crowd chuckled. " not yet" he said winking at me.

I blushed and giggled "sorry, habit".

The priest chuckled and proceeded with the ceremony it went pretty slow to me because I just wanted to jump on dimitri who was even hotter than normal in that tux.

While looking him in the eyes I winked at him. And he smiled even wider.

It finally got time to the rings. And the priest did all they crap with the I do's.

Dimitri answered " I do" in his husky Russian accent.

When it was my turned I giggled " I do".

The preist then announced " the couple have private vows of there own they would like to share with each other, dimitri who you like to go first".

Dimitri nodded and and squeezed on our intertwinded hands a little before starting. " roza, from the first time I saw you I knew you were this amazing person, everytime I see you my heart skips a beat and you take my breath away, you're a force of nature, your this amazing woman who's much to my dislike is a little too careless, but has a heart of gold, you gave me the most amazing thing I could ever ask for, your love and our children. It is such an honor for me to be able to call you my wife. And as your husband I will do anything anything for you, I'll still love you when throw pillows at me in the morning, I'll still love you when you burn the kitchen down, I'll love you roza, with my whole heart, body and soul until the day I die and everyday after that." he had a tear roll down his face.

Tears streaming down my face I laughed " how can I compete with that". the crowd laughed and I tried to wipe some tears from my face " you made me cry" I braced my shoulders " dimitri, ever since the day you found me and lissa and brought us back to the academy I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your face, your voice, you. I knew I wanted nothing more than to be with you all of you for the rest of my life. Your this amazing guardian, man, father, and now husband to me,me" I said laughing again " I feel like a princess finally getting her happily ever after, you always tell me how lucky you are for having me but the truth is im the lucky one to have you as mine forever. You loved me when I was this stubborn teen, you love me now when I'm my stubborn self, you love me threw all my crazyness and hormones, and a man like that it a keeper. I love you, and I just love to say it over and over again, i love your laugh, your smile, the way you care for our children, you may have a little two much zen lessons but I just love you comrade and can't wait to mrs. Belikova for the rest of my life and shout it to the world." he was smiling now as was I threw my tears.

The preist announced us husband and wife and before he could say you may kiss the bride I jumped up and wrapped my arms around dimitri's and kissed him with all my might, it was filled with passion, love and a thousand different other things. We stood there dimitri holding me up kissing until someone cleared there throat. I just turned to him, eddie, and said " shhh,". I heard laughing from the crowd.

Dimitri kissed me for a about another minute or two then put me back down, and winked at me.

I laughed and pecked him once again before turning to all our guests who we clapping. The first one;s to come up to us was sofi and lexi.

" you did it " said lexi hugging me.

" yes we did baby girl," I said kissing her forehead. " now lets eat".

Dimitri laughed besides me. the girls ran infront of us and dimitri picked me up bridal style. " you know this involves a door frame to walk threw".

He smiled " well then lets go find a door". He led me back to the house. Lissa came up behind us.

" ohh no if I let you two in there you wont be out for a month lets go you have all weekend for that".

I pouted and dimitri laughed. " come on, we have to dance our first dance as mr. & mrs. Belikov".

I smiled " wait till you see what I chose".

He laughed " I'm scared".

We were walking back to the yard. After taking a thousand more pictures of me dimitri and everyone though I really loved the ones of us and the kids, we went to the dance floor for our first dance.

Since we had a day to plan this whole thing I remembered a song from when me and lissa were little and decided if we get married we'd use that song. Lissa didn't use it because I mean who wants to use a backstreet boys song as there wedding song. But it was on my ipod and I was using it.

" your ready to see what I picked" I said as we made our way to the dance floor.

" a little scared but ready" he said bringing me into his arms, when the song started.

The song what makes you different came on. I chose it because of what they say about the eyes.

He chuckled as we began to dance. " your something else you know that". I laughed and looked deep into his eyes feeling whole.

You don't run with the crowd  
>You go your own way<br>You don't play after dark  
>You light up my day<br>Got your own kind of style  
>That sets you apart<br>Baby, that's why you captured my heart

I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
>And this world doesn't know what you have within<br>When I look at you, I see something rare  
>A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere)<br>And there's no one I know that can compare

What makes you different, (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)  
>What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<br>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
>You're all I need, oh girl<br>What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me.

" I chose this because I look into your eyes and I know that you love me truly" I whispered to him as we swayed and the photographer snapping away. We kissed softly under the lights above us for several seconds.

Hey, yeah yeah yeah  
>You got something so real<br>You touched me so deep (touched me so deep)  
>You see material things<br>Don't matter to me  
>So come as you are<br>You've got nothing to prove  
>You've won me with all that you do<br>And I wanna take this chance to say to you

What makes you different, (alright, yeah yeah) makes you beautiful (alright)  
>What's there inside you, (alright) shines through to me<br>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
>You're all I need, oh girl<br>What makes you different, makes you beautiful

You don't know (you don't know) how you touched my life (touched my life)  
>Oh in so many ways (so many ways) I just can't describe<br>You taught me what love is supposed to be  
>It's all the little things that make you beautiful to me (so beautiful)<br>Oh yeah, yeah.

" you truly did teach me what love is, when I left you I felt everything slip away from me. when you took me back," his voice got caught " you are so beautiful, I love you so much roza belikova". He said. A tear escaped my eye.

" I love the sound of that".

What makes you,  
>What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)<br>What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
>In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need<br>You're all I need, oh girl  
>What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me<p>

Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
>Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)<br>Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
>Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)<p>

We were kissing feversishly and stopped when the song ended.

We continued the night dancing with everyone I met all his family and we ate enough food for an entire country.

When it was time for speeches we had several.

Lissa was first " I've known rose since forever she's my best friend, bodmate, and sister. I don't want to talk a lot cause I know im going to cry like I am right now, but I just wanted to say that I'm so happy for rose and dimitri. He keeps her sane and she keeps him on his feet. They were made for each other any anyone even someone who's known them for several minutes can see that. they've been threw so much and I just love to see them so happy finally, you guys are the cutest things I love you both, I know you'll be great together." She was crying now and christen stood up and grabbed the mike after kissing her cheek softly.

" well, for starters belikov you've gotten yourself good. This one right here is a tuff one, stubborn, attitude, and can beat the crap out of you. I know I'll regret saying this but I love you rose your like this annoying sister that you can't get rid of and I know you two will be great, and even better parents. I mean what other man will sit and talk about diapers and wipes with you over a game. I already have ear plugs for the whole house with you two, and got the girls therapy lessons. I know you guys will be happy even when rose jumps you.".

I raised my glass " jealous sparky, I can jump my husband anytime I want now and have a reason" I winked " maybe you should start taking notes".

The whole crowd laughed and raised there glasses.

Next was my mom and dad.

" belikov, I've known you longer than I've known my daughter, and even though you had some issues in the beginning and I was a little hesitant I know now, that you'll take care of my daughter threw it all and my lovely grandchildren. i love you kiz, your such a strong, beautiful young woman who deserves the world and found someone who will give it to you". My dad said as I got choked up. I got up from the table and hugged him.

" I love you dad". and I leaned back and saw him crying.

My mom was next . " rose, I've known since you were in my stomach kicking that you'd be this tough little thing. You've endured such hardships many from me and you still are this amazing young women. Now that we have this relationship I'm just so happy. You are an amazing woman and mother. You both are amazing parents, and deserve to live a happy life, all the best you too".

Olena was next. " my son has been this strong person ever since he was a young boy he never showed his feelings or acted in such a way the way he does when rose is around. The first time I met rose she was a ball of tears and pain looking for her children, and I saw this strong loving woman who'd do anything for her children. You two are made for each other, rose you bring out the best in him, and I see he brings out the best in you. You have what few if any has, true love, your life just gets better from here".

Last was the girls. " were happy mommy and daddy are married like aunt lissa and aunty tori, you're the best mommy and daddy ever".

Sofi interjected "daddy we picked the princess book for tonight".

Dimitri laughed " of course princesses anything".

Lexi smiled "you're the best".

We continued on for the rest of the night dancing and playing with the kids and just having a great night. The next day we went on our little weekend honeymoon, and a week later left for court.

**not done yet ! hope you like the super I mean super long chapter. LOL. REVIEW! I cant believe how many reviews I got. Love you all and your amazing reviews ! the next chapters will be spread out in months and years but will leave you guys fulfilled and explain stuff for the sequel! **


	46. Chapter 45 BABIES!

Eight months later ,Sofi lexi, 4 ½ 4 yrs 8mnts almost 5, andree 17 months, bella mase 14 months, julian adrian ozera dragamoir lissa's second son 3 months, mia and eddie's son noah mason castile, 2 months, and viktoria 9 months pregnant with twin boys.

RPOV

"god this is freaking baby central" I said walking down the stairs holding bella's hand she learned how to walk but still had a little trouble walking down the stairs. To mia, lissa, and tori and the babies.

" now what's this important meeting" I said to lissa who was holding julian and feeding him. I walked over and kissed jules on his head.

" I swear its like it was contagious" I said smiling.

" your pregnant again" said tori taking my words the wrong way.

" hell no!" I spat out " Its just so crazy how you all had children at the same time like there's something in the air that got everyone pregnant".

She laughed then made a face. Adrian came into the room. " you called?" he asked.

She glared at him and then pouted " I need to pee again". he smiled and went over to help her and her huge stomach she was having twin boys. Twins due to shadow kissed we all believed.

"ahahaha," I said towards Adrian, and he glared at me.

Tori looked up at him " what's that face for huh, its your fault I'm like this, big and fat, and waddling, " she said beginning to cry " sofi said I was like a house today a HOUSE !" Adrian tried to calm her down by saying she was beautiful but she pushed him and waddled to the bathroom.

" wait till she's giving birth you want to have another kid for years !" I said laughing.

" she's either extremely happy and cute, or ready to cut my balls off" he said sinking down into the couch. " I just can't wait till it's over you know she practically attacked me last night then half way between you know what she fell asleep.".

We all burst out laughing.

" I did that once when, eddie looked like he would cry when I woke up". said mia.

" eddie's face when your water broke in the yard, priceless" is said remembering and laughing.

" you know you women threaten us about labor and cramps but this takes a toll on us to" said Adrian, and didn't say anything because tori was back and heard the whole thing.

" it's not my fault your kids are doing this to me." she said sitting down next to him. As soon as she sat down he jumped up.

" what the hell, why won't you sit with me anymore" she said angered.

" cause I've had two water's brake on me I don't want a 3rd" he said trying to sneek out to the yard with the rest of the kids and the men who were doing whatever they did.

" go leave me alone" she said to him and he ran.

" okay, so kirova, called me and offered me the headmistress job at st. vlads" blurted out lissa.

We all smiled " that's great lissa" I said truly happy for her.

" that not all, you all got jobs too, well accept for Adrian cause he's Adrian" she said smiling.

" what do you mean" I asked stunned.

" we all have jobs lined up for us there imagine, are kids going to school and us with them". She said.

" what kind of jobs, I thought we had jobs lined up here too?" I asked.

" we do whenever we want we can come back, you and dimitri will be head guardian's at court and teach a few classes, eddie guardian teacher, tori guardian, chris head of mori fighting, mia kindergarten teacher," she said explaining everthing.

" what's the catch" I asked it was too good to be true.

" no catch, except the houses are a little smaller and stan still's there" she said laughing.

" ahh, stan and four little me's that's even better" I said thinking about sofi and lexi making fun of stan. " did you talk to the guys yet?" I asked.

She nodded " everyone knows and loves the idea but you"..

" I love it when do we go" I said smiling.

" in a few months, everyone had there houses, yours is really cute, remember the guest housing they fixed it up a little, alberta sent pics of the houses, yours has 5 bedrooms, attic which had two finished rooms, basement which is finished, 3 full bath rooms, another half bath, big yard. It is absoultly stunning,". She said,

" and who's paying for all of this," I asked.

She blushed and I knew who " I'm going to strangle my father excuse me". I marched to the back the ladies following behind me but stopped on the deck with the guys as I went past them, past mase and andre and bella playing with toys, to abe who was playing with the girls on there jungle gym.

" old man, do you love to get me mad" I said to him as he smirked.

" look mommy" said lexi as she was hanging from the monkey bars.

" wow, remember what I said about being careful" I said. She laughed and jumped down giving me a heart attack.

" all done" she said smiling at me. " ima go get a hot dog".

Then sofi peeked out from somewhere. " tell daddy, I want one too, hi mommy".

I smiled " hey baby girl". then she left and I turned to abe.

" it wasn't even that big and I want my grandchildren to grow up in a nice homie house, and you know what I was nice when I found out dimitri was the father of your kids and that you got pregnant twice before getting married and I didn't castrate dimitri". He said playing that card.

I couldn't say anything " you know old man, your gonna make me go crazy one of these days".

He chuckled " come on lets go get food".

We all sat there on the patio talking and laughing about our new jobs, life and babies.

I was sitting on dimitri's lap laughing " who would've thought 6 years ago that'd we be sitting here, all of us with kids, Adrian with two on the way" I said point to Adrian who was standing to the side of tori, she was still pissed he wouldn't sit near her.

" who would've thought you would be a wife and mother to 4" said pyro laughing. " going for more?" he asked.

" hell no, I'm happy with my four, plus if we we'd want one more we'd probably end up with two more". I said laughing.

" really you're an awesome mom, you wouldn't want more" said mia stunned.

" wait till noah walks and talks, you'll see," I said.

" bella and mason walk everywhere and anywhere" smiled dimitri.

" you two are like super parents, I mean to have sof and lex and then the little biter bella, and mason who loves to hide in cabnets, truly amazing" said lissa. Bella had this thing were she loved to bite things.

" aww, your gonna make me tear" I said pretending to wipe away a tear.

" thank god mason and the girls have a lot of dimitri in them so there not all rose" said Adrian laughing.

" you know I'm holding back all my comments because once your in that delivery room you'll know why four is enough, I wanted to castrate dimitri in that delivery room". I said kissing dimitri's forehead.

" your scaring viki," he said nodding toward tori's shocked face.

" mama" said mason running towards me lexi was chasing him.

" lexi please don't scare him" I said picking him up. dimitri said something in Russian and lexi spoke right back he taught my kids Russian but not me, and I hated it.

" uhh, guys" said tori as we were talking about something random,.

" yeah babe what's wrong" said Adrian tori had went to the bathroom and was in the patio door clutching her huge stomach.

" time to go" she said and I jumped up smiling.

Adrian's confused ass didn't get it " go where, you wanna go home to sleep".

"ughh, i swear you irritate me somethings," she said shaking her hear and wobbling down the patio steps to the drive way with the cars. " time to go the hospital you idiot" she said. " open the car door," she said standing by the car.

He froze and dimitri got up. " I'll go call mama," he said rushing into the house he was always nervous when someone gave birth.

" we'll stay here with your parents to watch the kids" said mia.

I went to Adrian and took the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door " come on, you can do it deep breaths, I'll drive," I said putting him into the back seat.

" hey girls, aunty lissa will bring you to the hospital later okay daddy and me have to go with aunty lissa, dimitri lets go" I yelled.

He came from the house and into passenger seat. We drove to the court hospital. " did you call mama, she's suppose to be coming down tonight," said tori panting.

" she didn't answer so she's probably on the plane don't worry she should be here" said dimitri.

The nurse brought us into the room I came in but dimitri stood out in the waiting room waiting trying to get a hold of his mom.

" does it hurt rose" she asked me.

" I'm not gonna lie it hurts like freaking hell, and you feel like crap and like you want to die, " I said to her scared face " but you can yell kick slap and beat Adrian all you want, but when it's over you have these little tiny things that amazing".

She smiled. " I can do this".

I laughed " yes you can, I just remember your not tall and adiran's not as tall as dimitri so the baby wont be as big".

She laughed " I'm scared".

I gave her a hug " if you weren't scared there'd be a problem, and take the drugs".

She laughed and so did adrian " don't worry, I'm taking as much drugs as I can".

" ahh, rose always in the delievery room, are you gonna be next again" said jess walking through the doors.

" very funny, I'm keeping my distant from these prego woman there contagious". I said and she laughed I looked down and saw a small bump on her. " you see what I mean".

She looked down and laughed " I guess I should take that as a congrats?".

I laughed " congrats,".

( 9hours later)

" okay viktoria ima need you to start pushing". Said jess.

" ughhh, okay,okay I'm ready" she said panting.

She pushed once " holy shit this hurts" she said and I laughed as did Adrian. She turned to him " you don't get to laugh" she pushed again " I should let dimika cut your balls off". She kept on pushing squeezing Adrian and mine's hands. She pushed breathed and pushed again until we heard a little cry.

" a boy." Said jess.

" we have a boy!" said viktoria to Adrian who had a tear in his eye. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

" I love you so much," he said to her it was so cute.

VPOV

" okay you still have a baby in there, same pushing like before okay". Said jess.

I pushed, panted and pushed. " I hate this, no more kids, and your not touching me" I sid to Adrian. I heard rose laughing hysterically and saying ' she doesn't mean it'. the I pushed even more and heard the cry of my second baby.

" another boy" said the doctor.

I smiled and cried. Then I felt the pain and pressure blur my vision and I let my eye lids gave out and fell into a deep sleep. I faintly heard Adrian " tor, tor sont tro wake up". and doctor scramble I knew something was wrong but I couldn't fight the sleep. The last thing I thought of was my babies faces my beautiful boys.

**Had to have this other little drama cliff hanger. You know I didn't kill off enough people soooooo. Review review review **


	47. Chapter 46 i'm your mommy

APOV (adrian)

I looked at my beautiful wife amazed at what she just did, gave me two beautiful boys. Then the monitor went frantic and her eyes began to close. Jessica pushed me aside and yelled " viktoria, viktoria, tori stay with me okay, stay with me, look at your babies come on stay with me" she kept saying looking at her and checking her and yelling at the nurses besides her.

I yelled " tori" and burst out crying I couldn't believe what was happening what was going on was she dying again.

Rose grabbed me as I fell to the floor. " she's going to be fine". She said threw sobs.

The rushed tori out the room " no, were are they taking her I need to see my wife where is she going NO !" I yelled after the doctors and nurses I chased them down the hall to the doors but they closed and the door was locked. I slammed on the door. " let me in, that's my wife, tori!".

Rose came running behind me and tried to calm me down and take me away from the door. But I didn't move. then dimitri came running to us.

" what's going on" he asked.

" tori, she's okay she has to be" I said rose told him what happened and he sunk to the floor next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

We must of sat there for hours waiting me punching the wall, and rose talking to the nurses.

After about 5 hours Jessica came out. " she's fine, she wont wake up for several hours but she's fine". She said smiling weakly.

I jumped up " what happened ?"

" it was her first birth, to twins, it is very rare but sometimes it's too much for a woman and she may loose a lot of blood or other complications. But don't worry she's fine, if you wanted to have 4 more kids this will most likely not happen again there's always some chance with all women but she's okay now a little weak but okay." Said Jessica

I nodded " thank you so much".

She hugged me. " she's in room 304, and if you want we could bring in the babies".

I totally forgot about our sons.

I nodded " please, and thank you again."

(2 hours later).

I was sitting in the chair holding our sons.

" your mommy wanted to name you guys" I said to them. " she wouldn't tell me the names so I don't know, but I just know there the best". I said to them after a while and they went back to sleep I grabbed tori's hand and placed my head on bed and cried.

Then I heard the most beautiful thing. Her voice.

VPOV

" michail and nicolais" I said. And Adrian lifted his head to reveal puffy red eyes. ( Michael and Nicholas but I spelled it they way this Russian baby names spelled them)

" what did you say" he asked shocked.

" there names are michail and nicolais spelled in Russian" I said.

He smiled and kissed me " don't scare me like that again".

" were are they" I asked.

"who?" he asked.

I smiled " my babies idiot, I blacked out and you're the one talking crazy."

He laughed and turned around and brought michail and nicolais to me.

I held them in my arms and smiled " hey babies, I'm your mommy, I love you so much". I kissed both there foreheads and just held them in my arms.

_Truly, truly amazing _I heard Adrian say.

" i'm a mommy" I said amazed.

He kissed me again " yes you are and you look so beautiful, ".

i laughed " thanks, daddy"

he smiled " i love the sound of that".

looking at the most gorgeous little things in the world it came to me. " ohhmygodd were parents".

"yes we are" he said and we sat there with our two boys, our little family.


	48. Chapter 47 bucko

1 ½ later.

Sofi lexi, 6

Andre 3,

Bella mason, just turned 3. julian and noah almost 2. mikey and nick 1 ½ , jade lissa and chris's 3rd kid is 1.

RPOV

" mommy, mommy" said one of my children I wass too sleepy to distinguish who.

I detangled myself from the blankets and pillows around my face and peeked out.

" hi mommy" said mason. And beside him was bella jumping up and down. They were three now THREE ! god time passes by so fast.

" daddy said to wakey wakey" said bella jumping ontop of me.

" daddy's gonna get-"

"goodmorning, my lovely wife" said dimitri walking in. I glared at him. He grabbed bella to stop her from jumping and threw her over his shoulders " thanks guys now time for breakfast".

" did you make-" she began.

He tickled her feet " yes, I made silly eggs with no stuff" which were eggs sunny side up with the no yoke but they couldn't be scrambled because then she wouldn't eat it. life with a three year old, I know.

" I let you sleep in a little, due to our activites last night" he chuckled "but we have to get going, in about a half and hour and the lexi refuses to let me do her hair only-"

I finished his sentence " only her mommy, comrade we have tuff little kids". i said laughing. He leaned over on the bed over mase, with bella still over his shoulders and kissed me goodmoring.

" eww, gross" said bella and mason. I tickled her feet to and got up as dimitri put mason over his shoulders and went down stairs.

I walked to the girls room to walk in to a tornado.

" mommy lexi took my pink tutu skirt" said sofi brushing her hair well trying to they had this thing now where they wanted to do everything by themselves.

" mommy daddy doest know how to do a mermaid braid" said lexi pouting. Tori showed me how to do a fishtail braid in the girls hair and it looks so nice in their long hair which were at there waist. " okay, sofi I brought you both a tutu skirt you wore yours on Monday to school, why don't you wear your purple one and mommy will find you tights and a shirt to go with it, and I'll brush your hair and get a flower to put in it". I learned this mommy thing and had it down packed.

15 minutes later we were all down stairs eating breakfast.

" I could do that," said dimitri to lexi,

I laughed " not like mommy," and stuck out my tongue.

" whatever I could do it better" he grumbled and I laughed even more.

Bella patted his cheek " it's okay daddy". Which made us both laugh a little harder.

Adrian came threw the patio doors holding mikey and nick's hands. They lived on one side of us and lissa and chris the other, mia and eddie lived next to tori and Adrian. " good morning everyone" said Adrian.

" how are my cute little nephews" I said picking up mikey and kissing him on his cheek.

" were's tori?" I asked she usually was the one who brought the kids over in the morning we walked together with liss to bring the girls to school and kids to day care before we went to work.

"she's not feeling well" he said nervously.

" she hasn't been feeling well for a couple of weeks I mean what cou-" I stopped my self. And gasped " she's pregnant".

Dimitri choked on his orange juice.

Adrian turned to dimitri " please don't tell her I let it slip she'd kill more than she already wants to now". Dimitri laughed he had gotten to like Adrian mostly because how tori treated him lets just say she wears the pants in the relationship.

" why is she mad?" I asked amused.

" well," he started but then said " can we talk outside" I nodded, Adrian was like my gay best friend except for the gay part. Dimitri kept laughing a little as she got up and sat mikey and nick down to eat and started loading the dishwasher I wasn't allowed to use it cause I broke it about 3 weeks after we moved in.

" for starters she's gone crazy, the first week I found out and told her she yelled at me and said I wasn't touching her again because I knocked her up like so bimbo housewife who has one kid after another, then the two weeks after that she pulled what you always do to dimitri and kept attaching me" I laughed so hard at that " now this week she's puking and won't let me hold her hair, or console her".

" your screwed bucko, and how many months is she?" I asked.

" 4, we went to Jessica last week, 4 months 2 babies gotta love being shadowkissed" he said laughing.

" aww how cute, give her time I was freaking out when I found out I would be a mother of four, i still freak out sometimes". I said consoling him.

" thanks, you know she made an appointment, Jessica gave her this crazy idea that they could freeze my sperm just in case she wanted more but that i could get you know snipped".

I burst out laughing " maybe I should do that to dimitri".

"do what?" he asked walking out with the kids with their stuff.

" freeze your sperm and snip you" I said and he paled.

" I'm just gonna start walking with the kids" he said as I laughed so hard I had tears coming down my face.

Me and Adrian got to the front of the house when tori came out in black sweats and a teeshirt and her hair tied up. yup she looked about four months pregnant by look of her face. She got closer and I jumped to her and pulled her huge teshirt to make it tight and saw a twins baby bump. " I knew it" I said.

" did he also tell you about his little procedure" she said eyeing Adrian.

" yess, good idea might borrow it for dimitri" I said and she laughed and we walked to the main campus.

We dropped the kids off and Adrian went to go bother pyro in his morning classes Adrian taught spirit for the very few spirit users in school, but loved to drop in on him .

ONE MONTH LATER

RPOV

Sofi came bouncing into the room this morning as I finshed getting dressed, " look mommy my new perfume". She said and I she got closer I smelled it and that strange feeling in my stomach came over me and I ran to the bathroom clutching my mouth. I made it just in time to puke in the bowl.

" mommy sofi wont-" came lexi but stopped seeing me over the bowl. " are you okay mommy" she asked scared.

" yeah baby girl just a tummy ache" I said.

I finished cleaning up and went downstairs angry, there was only one thing that made me puke I never got sick except when I was pregnant with the kids. I was freaking pregnant again real great. But I wondered how, I was on birth control and we used a condom. But just like always maybe it was dimitri's super sperm, or I was just that 1%. I sat in the bathroom for a while thinking. It wasn't so bad, just so many kids, then I thought about the diapers and throw up and I got up and stomped downstairs.

" dimitri Alexander belikov you go straight to the doctors and get snipped, I;m going to kil-" I walked into the kitchen to find lissa sititng there with a smile on her face.

" castrated huh, what did he do" she asked laughing.

Dimitri just stood there frozen and confused " dimitri magic freaking sperm Russian ass got me knocked up again, AGAIN, 6 kids , SIX ! ur lucky the kids are here if not I'd beat your ass" I said to him.

He smiled, and came around the island to me " were gonna have another kid?" he asked that big grin spreading across his face.

" no, an alien, of course another kid didn't I just say you knocked me up again" I yelled, I was trying so hard to look mad but his stupid smile made me want to laugh and jump in his arms.

" someone;s in trouble" came tori through the side doors she let the prego secret out the bag and now went back to her usaual tight shirts with her stomach showing.

" it's not like one of us could be pregnant at one time there always has to be another" I said falling to the stool and dimitri came to me and picked me up and kissed. Such a hard passionate kiss that I had to giggle as I wrapped my legs around him and deepened the kiss. When liss coughed I realized we were a little into the kiss for company. I laughed and got down.

" your amazing you know that" he said to me and quickly pecked me on the lips once more.

" and you need to keep your little swimmers to yourself" I said and kissed him again.

Tori came and separated us. " hold on hold on, freeze" she said putting her hands up, " your pregnant" she asked bewildered.

" yes, oh god more diapers just had arabella and mason potty trained," I said thinking back to diapers.

"yay, im not the only one getting big and fat" she said smiling and bouncing a little " when did you find out".

" two minutes ago when I puked my brains out" I said pointing to the stairs.

Dimitri came up to me and kissed me again at first I gave into the kiss but then pushed him back. " no im now very mad at you right now".

He just laughed at my pout " why"

" because you knocked me up, you keep knocking me up you mister are going to get that" I pointed to his pants " snipped, cut, burned, taken off I don't care now screw the sperm im making you an appointment.".

He paled " rose".

" no, rose, your getting snipped bucko".

" it honestly doesn't hurt or bother you" said Adrian from the table.

I ate breakfast and dropped the kids off, and went to the infirmary to see jess, liss offered her a lot of $ because she wanted our kids to have the doctor that gave birth to them to be there doctor.

I walked in to the infirmary and spotted jess. " jess please help me I'm going crazy".

She laughed " good morning to you to, I thought you did crazy a couple years back."

" very funny, actually I need two things" but before I could continue dimitiri came in breathless.

" rose," he said with his look that said ' what are you doing".

" first I need you to cut his balls off because of number two which I'm pregnant well im like 99% sure". I said

" okay well lets get a look at you then make an appointment for you" she said pointing to dimitiri she saw his pale face and said " don't worry its quick and easy".

She brought us to a little room and drew my blood then wheeled in the little screen and wand. She did the little thingy and pointed to the screen.

" that right there is your baby," she said.

" there's right?" I asked.

" nope just one, and your about 9 weeks so about 2 months". She said printing out a pic for us.

" wow, not two just one, I won't get really fat" I said.

Dimitri kissed me " I love you so much you know that".

I shooked my head " I'm like your personal baby popper,".

He laughed " come on were having another baby".

I smiled " I'm happy, of course im happy just bummed I mean diapers and potty training again".

He laughed " your super mom"

I smiled and kissed him. " i know" and I winked. Then thought back to 9 weeks ago.

" do you realize we got pregnant when the kids were at school and we had the day off,".

He laughed and nodded " so why should I get fixed if you're the one who jumped on me that day and ripped my clothes off".

" I did not rip them off" I said defending myself.

" yeah okay I had to throw them away because you ripped them off of me".

" It was just your shirt". I said.

" uh I don't mean to interupt but we can take care of that little buisness today" she said pointing to dimitri.

He looked at me with puppy eyes and a pout and laughed " nope not gonna help you, you did this" I said pointing to my stomach " three times that's more than enoguh for me. go I'll wait for you here".

He came out and I gave him a kiss and bought him a balloon just to mess with him. we went to tell the kids and everyone.

AT THE HOUSE

" guess what guys" I said to the kids who we sat down on the couch. " mommy's gonna have another baby".

Bella and mason were happy and sofi and lexi just shrugged it off.

" daddy can you make your special bread for dinner" asked sofi.

" yeah and spagetti with the pink sauce" said lexi which meant vodka sauce.

Viktoria came rushing in threw the back door with a photo in her hand and couple of hours later. " I'm having two girls".

" we're having twin girls" said adrian holding the boys in his arms.

" I push them out I can say whatever" she said kissing his cheek and laughing.

" how cute two boys and two girls" I said, " ohh and guess what I'm only having one baby".

She got sad " lucky you don't blow up like I do, you get a normal belly".

Adrian laughed " yeah but rose can eat her ass off, she might give you a run for your money".

I glared at him " hey viktoria you know" I smiled at adrian who was shaking his head and pleading. " that adrian was saying you looked so big and beautiful the other day".

She looked at him a teared up " you called me big? "

He rushed over to her " no I called you beautiful," he kissed her and she stopped crying. She kissed him a little more roughly and put her arms under his, then she pinched him.

He jumped back " what was that for".

She smiled and kissed him again " call me big again and i'll do more than pinch you".

She smiled and went and picked up nick to feed him. Dimtiri had mikey and was playing with him " your mommy's crazy,".

She glared at him " whatever,".

Later that night

" all down" I said as I came into the room to find dimitiri laying on the bed reading. I crawled into the bed and sat down ontop of him.

" were having a baby, again" I said smiling.

" our little one baby no twins this time" he said chuckling.

" thank you for getting the procedure" I said kissing his chest.

" anything for you".

I leaned over and kissed his neck, then that smell came over me " ughh, your aftershave, smells, horrible" I said and I got off of him.

" go take a shower then you can come to bed" I ordered.

He shook his head and went to the bathroom. " I'll make it up two you tommorw" I said.

He smiled " ummhmm your lucky your even cuter when your carrying my child".

I laughed " not cute, hot, drop dead gorgeous your lucky to have a wife like this that after 4 kids I look like this". I said.

He chuckled and went into the shower.

**i know it seems like so many kids, but i made it this way for the sequel i'm writting :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !**


	49. Chapter 48 ever after

3 months later

Tori 7 months, rose 5,

VPOV

I turned over with my ginormous stomach, to my husband who was sound asleep. I kissed him very softly to wake him up.

He stirred " ummm, good morning".

I kissed his neck " I love you".

He laughed " I love you too, what do you want".

He knew me too well " why can't I just kiss my husband goodmorning".

He smiled at me " see when your not pregnant, it would just be you being my very sexy wife, but now it means you want something.".

I felt bad, and my stupid hormones made me cry " I'm sorry I'm not my normal self and im this hormonal crazy person who yells at you all the time".

He sat up and pulled me too him " hey, hey, im not complaing, yes you're a little moody" I slapped him for that and he laughed " but in two months we get to meet these two beautiful little girls."

I leaned up and kissed him again. " you're the best husband".

_I know, _he thought.

_Cocky much _I thought.

He laughed " but you love it".

I leaned up " let me make it up to you".

And I did three times.

RPOV

" you should name him turtle" said lexi she was rubbing my stomach it was a little big for 5 months but still not huge, we found out last week I was having a boy, and I couldn't be happier. Neither could dimitri or mason.

" I'll think about it, but then he will have the same name as your fishy" I said smiling.

She kissed my stomach " I love you turtle" she said to it. and that made me laugh.

Lissa came into the yard with a big grin on her face. " guess what?" she said smiling.

"pyro learned how to swim" I said laughing.

She smiled " no not yet, buuuutttttttt, I'm pregnant, 3 weeks". She said showing me her still flat stomach.

I was shocked " damn, woman, you just love to pop out kids".

She laughed "me and chris agreed this is our last, but I'm so happy".

" see told you people it goes around like the flu, viktoria, me, now you, ima laugh if mia's next". I said laughing.

"I can't believe mikey and nicky are two today" she said.

" yeah, my cute little nephew's they are the cutest little thing" I said and they were they had the belikov hair color but adrian's emerald green eyes and looked like mini Adrian's but had viktoria in them, " and my little niece with her jade eyes, where's my little niece".

" she'll be here," she said. Then I saw christan walking threw the conjoining path that connect all three of the houses, andre infront of him, julian behind him, and jade in chris's arms still sleepy. " oh and there they go my little babies".

She went over and kissed pyro then grabbed jade. " you told her already" he asked.

She laughed " of course,"

He came up and sat down at the patio table and grabbed a a little box of juice. " where's dimitri?"

" he had a late shift last night I let him sleep in" I said shrugging.

" its 1, wow must have been a hell of a shift". He said laughing.

"he's tired, he came home and bella would not sleep and only wanted him" I said explainging.

" poor kids probably didn't have breakfast" he said laughing.

" ha, no we had cereal this morning" I stuck out my tongue at him " and tori's cooking lunch at the party".

Me and pyro went back and fourth for a couple of minutes before viktoria wobbled threw her entrance to my yard. "hey guys, everything's set up, little pool and everything, lets get this party started."

" tori, I told me to let me help you, you should be sitting and resting". Said lissa walking up to her.

" whatever I'm fine come on I made the best Russian dishes".

We all got up and walked over to tori and adrian's and just sat on there patio furniture. The kids came running over already in there bathing suits and started to play in the yard games Adrian must have set up. a slip and slide, a little pool, and little toys and there jungle gym.

I was talking to viktoria about baby names when big strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. He leaned down and kissed my hair. "good morning".

I turned a little " good afternoon to you too".

He laughed " thanks for letting me sleep in it felt great".

I smiled " I'm sure you were snoring away".

He kissed me again and then turned to tori " where are my little nephews".

She turned towards the open patio door and yelled " Adrian".

A couple of seconds later he comes out the boys running in front of him wearing jeans and a t-shirt saying " it's my birthday" and those cone birthday hats.

' hey babe" said viktoria leaning over and kissing Adrian,

Dimitri stepped in front of the boys and grabs them. " uncle dika, dika" said nicky laughing.

While the kids were playing we all sat by the jumgle gym and talked.

" you know rose I think tori could give you a run for your money with eating, " said Adrian laughing. Tori was sitting on his lap eating bread, and something Russian she cooked. she leaned in and kissed him to shut himup.

" whatever you sit there and eat with me" she said laughing.

" cause you make such great food" he said laughing and hugging her to him, his hands on her stomach.

" good answer" she said giggling.

" your lucky cause she can cook, dimitri is our cook in the house" I said.

" yeah, how is the poor dishwasher you broke it what, 4 times," said sparky.

I glared at him " it was twice,".

While the guys went and tried to play on the slip and slide us girls, sat and talked.

" so what names are you thinking?" I asked tori.

She looked towards Adrian who was pulling eddie's feet down the slip and slide with leci and dofi on top of him cheering him on. " well, Adrian doesn't want to tell anyone buttttttt, were naming them alena sonya, and lily daniella" she squealed.

" how freaking cute," I said and a tear escaped my eye " I feel so honored but these hormones suck ass". I laughed when I was pregnant if you looked at me a certain way I'd curse you out and cry.

" how about you guys, whats my nephew's name" said tori rubbing my stomach.

" Alexander ibriham" I said proud. " what about you got any ideas" I asked liss.

She smiled " hello, its me your talking about I have my kids names planed out for like 10 of them, even though this little cutie is our last" she laughed " if it's a boy were naming him connor a girl Aubrey rhea".

" I love that name if I have a girl I liked that name or lila" said mia.

" told you" I yelled laughing.

" your pregnant" asked liss laughing.

" No NOO! We just decided that if it happens it happens where not trying but were not preventing if you catch my drift" she admitted.

" pshh I wish I could do that, these kids just pop out of no where" I said pointing to my stomach.

Mikey, and noah came running to us. " mommy mommy" cried mikey to tori he had a little cut on his elbow.

" aw, come here baby, let mommy clean that" she said and pulled out her first aid kit and cleaned him up.

" look at super prego over there pulls out a first aid kit from thin air" I laughed.

" ohh, you wanna make fun, don't you have a bedazzled one" she said laughing.

I blushed " they love there badazzler, and so I hand him stuff like that so they don't bedazzle mine and dimitiri's shirts and jeans".

" seven years old can you believe that" dimitri came up behind me.

" don't do it" I said eyeing him,

He laughed and hugged me from behind soaking wet wetting me.

" yeah, two seven year olds and and a 32 year old big baby" I said smiling.

Andre came over " bella, bella" he smiled at her.

" these two are gonna be close I could see it already" said lissa smiling.

She ran with andre to go play, I have a feeling there gonna be like me and lissa best friends.

We laughed all night long. We sang happy birthday to the boys and they open there presents which were all sports toys, me and dimitri bought them little bikes, tori and Adrian got them a bunch of little things, a little moon bounce and a ball pit for there play room.

When we got home and put the kids down me and dimitri took a mice long bath together and went to bed, he started to kiss up my neck and at first I let him, I could never say no but then I remembered how I felt like I had peed myself for a couple of hours. So I backed away. " ohh no comrade this Is payback".

He laughed " that's okay because you can't keep away for long.". he was right.

**2 months later**

**RPOV**

" ohh, lord I feel like a elephant" I said walking to the living room.

" a very pretty elephant mommy" said my suck up sofi.

"bella please," I heard dimitri say up the stairs.

" no, I want mommy" she protested.

I walked up the stairs to see dimitri with bella her on her standing on her bed arms crossed. " mommy" she said when she saw me and tears escaped her eyes yet she still stood strong.

Dimitri turned to me " your daughter, " he shook his head and laughed " the stance, the attitude, that's all you".

I laughed and kissed him " she just wants her mommy, the girls all ready I'll go finish mase and this little one".

He kissed me back and sofi yelled " ewww,".

He laughed " I thought sofi and lexi were tough this one" he said mushing her hair " is mini you literatly".

"come on." I said helping her off the bed as dimitri went to get the girls. This week it's all about mommy and I was loving it.

We droped the kids off at preschool and school, me and dimitri headed hand in for our class we well I had a class but since I was big dimitiri agreed to take it over till I could.

As I was sitting on the bench watching the class mia came in.

" heyy," she said cheery.

" someone's very happy" I said smiling.

" guess what ?" she said sitting next to me.

" what?" I asked.

" I'm pregnant". She squealed.

" WHAT!" I screamed. And dimitri looked towards me.

" oh go back to your class" I said to him and he an some other students laughed. I turned to mia. " that's so great".

I gave her a hug. " thanks,". She went back to her class. And a few minutes later eddie came running in.

" hey heard the good news" I said.

He laughed " yeah, I'm just glad she's not making me get snipped like all of you guys did to Adrian and belikov."

I smiled " you better watch it".

And smiled and got up and spoke to the whole gym. " attention all of you do not drink the water it's official there's something in it" I laughed.

I heard a couple of gasps and dimitri chuckled and told the class " don't listen to guardian Hathaway she's just joking, hormones" he whispered at the end.

" I heard that belikov watch out" I pointed to him sternly.

I was in love with my life and couldn't be happier or sappier.

hey guys wont be able to update this weekend going camping :) will try sunday :). REVIEW ! after this one more chapter then epliogue then sequel !

thanx for all the reviews i love them so much :D


	50. Chapter 49 seven

**heyy sorry its been forever camping took so long and my computer has been down i've been using this on my phone and it wont let me upload anything. i've been so backed up because i started to write the sequel :D so the epilogue wont be that long and may take another day because i want it to be really good also i will be away for the weekend so i'll def post the first chapter of the sequel well there two diffrent stories so i'll post both of them either on thurs. or before it and i wont be able to update till sun or mon, because of my vacay sorry but i will continue writting :D anways hope you enjoy this chapter the last chapter will be up either tommorw or thursday along with the sequel :)**

1 months later

RPOV

" let me hold this little thing" said dimitri as he reached for alena. I was already holding lily in my arms.

" so freaking cute, yes you are," I cooed to lily " those pretty emerald eyes".

" thank you thank you" said Adrian from the other couch.

" my sister" pointed nicky.

" that's your sister" I said smiling. He nodded and reached up and kissed her feet.

" mommy, bella hit mason" came lexi holding mason who was sniffling.

" aww, come here masey" I kissed his arm where she had hit him " all better".

Then sofi brought in bella who was smirking. " bella, what did I say about hitting your brother" I scolded her.

" I'm sorry mommy" she said with those puppy eyes.

" say sorry to your brother, and daddy told you last week the same thing, next time we go to the toy store no toy".

She pouted and ran to dimitri and gave him those puppy eyes " please daddy" she pouted.

He looked at me for help. I shook my head " arabella olena belikov,"

She stomped her foot and went up the stairs to her room. Sofi of course laughed " ahaha bella".

She turned around and stuck her tongue out at sofi and went to her room.

" three, imagine when she's 15" dimitri laughed.

" that is defiantly rose's mini me" said Adrian.

Dimitri nodded. And tori smiled " when thesse girls are 15, 17 dimitri's gonna have to be admitted to the crazy ward.".

I laughed " yeah, especially with these two, the other day a little boy in there class gave lexi a play ring, you shouldve seen his face" I pointed to dimitri who looked mad.

" yeah, I still need to have a talk with that little boy". Said dimitri, Adrian looked concerned to.

I burst out laughing " I feel so bad for these girls with fathers and uncles like these dorks".

My mom and dad came a few hours later they went out with olena and yeva who were visting from Russia unitl the baby was born.

" dede" yelled all the kids when they saw my dad. dede was grandpa in Turkish.

" sofi, lexi how old are you 15" he joked hugging them

" no, 7" said sofi smiling.

" grandma, grandma, babushka " yelled bella running down the stairs into my moms arms.

"arabella, how's grandma's favorite little girl" my mom smiled.

" mommy mean" she said pointing to me.

My mom looked at me " long story" I said.

Yeva came up to me and held my face and kissed my forehead, she probably had a vison or something.

I smiled " what was that for?" I asked.

She smiled " you have a lot in store with these little ones".

I laughed "ohh, I know".

" how about I go get dinner ready" I said as dimitri helped me up from the couch,

" you can cook" olena and my mom asked surprised.

I smiled " I can make pasta, with spaghetti sauce, vodka sauce, and alfredo" I said proudly.

" that's great" she smiled.

I laughed and went to cook. We all ate dinner and noone got sick of my food. Me and dimitri layed in bed after having a lot I mean a lot of fun.

" thank you for that you know I love you" I said smiling as he helped me slip my nightgown over me.

We fell asleep but a couple hours later I jolted up after feeling a cramp.

Then of course my water broke, a min later dimitri jumped out of bed.

" holy, what was that" he said jolted.

" I peed on myself" I joked.

" seriously" he asked confused.

" no asshole my water broke help me up" I said angered.

" okay, okay, your bags in the car already and, and" he panicked even though this was the second time.

" can you go get your mom, " I asked so she could get some sense in him. He ran to the guest bed room and a min later olena came into the room and kneeled infont of me as I was still sitting on the wet bed.

" hey, sweetie are you okay" she asked.

I nodded " yeah, just can you help me up, he" I pointed to dimitri. " has been through this before yet still freaks".

She laughed " come on lets get you to the hospital" and dimitri came and helped me up.

" wait, I need a shower, and to get dressed" I said walking to the bathroom.

" rose," said dimitri stunned. " we need to get to the hospital".

" for me to sit there all sticky and dirty partly your sweat from last night for 20 hours," I said as I turned on the tub. " no, it can wait 30 minutes, ".

He was in shock " your having the baby".

" not right this second, I need a shower I have all of your sweat all over me, now go make some coffee or something I'll be down in 20 minutes, go". I said shooing him.

" no im staying here" he put his foot down.

" fine," I shrugged and went into the shower. I got out and dressed, putting dimitiri's sweats and tshirt on. We went down stairs to see my mom, abe and olena sitting drinking coffee.

" hey guys im ready" I said.

" your calmer" said my mom smiling.

" yeah it only took me three pregnancy's for be to be calm the third time." I said.

" yeahhh wait till later" she joked.

" I know but at least I know this" I rubbed my stomach " will not happen again". I joked.

" you said that last time" she chuckled.

" ohh no, this time I'm sure" I smiled towards dimitri.

" yeah okay, come on" saisd my mom getting out the chair.

" I'm serious, comrade here got it taken care of" I said laughing.

" ohhh" she looked at dimitri and I laughed.

" hey did anyone call tori or lissa to come watch the girls" I asked.

" yeva can stay with them" said dimitiri he was jittery.

" okay lets go before comrade here bursts" I said and we went to the hospital.

Jess came up to us " hey, I didn't hear yelling and cursing" she smiled coming up to me.

" I'm trying to be calm this time" I said breathing in and out feeling a contraction I clutched dimitri and bent over and cursed possibly every curse I knew in my head.

" ha, wait a couple of hours" she said and put me in a wheel chair.

4 hours later

" shit, shit , shit, god damn, shit, ass" I said yelling holding to the side of the bed for dear life.

" good job, shouldn't be long now" said jess, a few minutes after that I got the epidural, it was morning now.

Then an hour or two later I began pushing.

Dimitri sat behind me. and I laughed and whispered " I remember this".

He laughed " you think dirty at all the wrong times".

I laughed but then screamed as I started to push.

" ughhhhhhh," pushh. " holyyyyyy shiiii" push. I fell back on to dimitri.

" come on you can do it" he encouraged.

" it's the third time shouldn't it just slip right out" I yelled.

" almost there come on" said jess. I pushed a little more and a couple of minutes later I heard that beautiful little cry.

" it's a boy" said jess smiling as she held up my little boy.

" a boy comrade another boy" I smiled.

Dimitri kissed my cheek and my neck " thank you, thank you so much, I love you".

I laughed and jess brought the baby over to me dimitri got up and sat besides me. I grabbed the baby and cradled him to me. " hi, Alexander, hi baby".

Dimitri smiled " Alexander ibriham belikov," and kissed his forehead.

An hour later the kids came running in with my mom and olena.

" mommy, mommy let me see" said bella.

" hey remember what we said alex is a baby baby you have to be very gentle" I said.

" yeah yeah, okay let me see alex" said sofi her and lexi sat on the bed and kissed alex's forehead.

Maosn came up and hugged me and alex " im your big broderr" he said in his little voice.

I smiled adorningly " yes you are".

Liss came in with her full stomach and made us take a picture of all of us together my big family.

" now we can buy those video tape holder bins in bulk" I laughed everyone got so used to the camera guy at parties we barely noticed he was there.

" your dad was saying you were calm this time" she laughed.

" for the beginning yeah" I laughed back.

Everyone came and left but me dimitri and the kids.

" look at our little family" he said kissing me.

" little, there's 7 of us" I laughed.

"our family" he smiled.

"I love that, our family sounds so right"

" because it is" he kissed me and we kept kissing until one of the kids yelled gross.

" hear that your gross" I chuckled at dimitri " but don't worry I still love you". God I loved my life.

**Heyy guys next chapter will be a epilogue which will set up the sequel! The epilogue will have like 6 years all In one chapter the sequel will began with sofi and lexi 17 years. Also the sequel will be set in two separate stories kinda. You'll see ****review review review can't believe I made it threw an entire story and about to do an epilogue and with all these reviews! You guys are the best **


	51. Chapter 50 the end !

**here it is guys i feel like crying :( i just want to take the time to thank everyone for reviewing so much i love you guys and hope you follow me on to my next stories :D**

**thanks,**

Blood Drinking Dark Emo Angel

NightWrighter511

newkitten1992

dawnvalover

.pray

missa27

loventherussian17

sunayna4sho

and anyone else who i forgot you guys are freaking awesome !

DPOV

" daddy, daddy, youuu wwwhhhooooo daddy" I heard lexi roaming around trying to find me,

" shhh," I said while roza giggling we were in the pan tree roza legs wrapped around my waist and she was kissing up my neck and it sent sparks down my spin and other places.

" this is your fault" she kept giggling and nipping at my ear. I growled silently hoping the kids wouldn't find us. " you let watch that scary movie" she kept giggling. Last night the girls begged me to let them watch a scary movie roza said no and they gave me those puppy eyes and got bells and mase and I gave in telling roza they were 10 and 6 they could handle it. I was wrong and just when roza came out her closet showing me what she bought on a shopping trip with lissa the girls came in causing rose to wrap her robe back around her waist, and leave me very fustrated all night especially when she would laugh at my pout saying " this is what you get" or " told you so".

Then the door burst open roza jumped down and in front of us was alex smiling. " mommy"

" heyy baby you found us". Said roza smiling walking out the pan tree.

" we need to find better hiding spots if our three year old can find us" she laughed walking into the living room.

I walked behind her to the living room where all the kids sat watching cars 3. " hey princess what were you calling me for" I asked smiling.

Bella was the one who spoke. " were hungry" she exaggerated it so that it made it seem like she hadn't eaten in days, roza always did that too.

" how about heart shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" said roza.

" yeah yeah," they smiled.

" okay I'll go make it, and no crust for mase and alex I know" she smiled and kissed me on the cheek. " come on" she winked.

We went to the kitchen and she pulled all the sandwiches out the fridge already made winking at me and she went to serve the kids and rushed back and jumped on me. pushing me back to the counter. " now where were we?" she laughed and we started were we left off.

RPOV

" eww, can you guys get a room, that's gross" said sofi walking into the kitchen.

I had dimitri against the fridge and was giving him my 'special' good morning kiss.

I hugged and laughed " quick dimitri lets be cool, so our daughters wont think were old".

She rolled her eyes. And dimitri kissed me one more time and squirmed out of my hold.

" ready" he asked smiling.

" my daughters, 15, I feel soo old" I said.

" you are" came in lexi.

" am not, im only 33, your dad however 40, grandpa" I lifted my eyebrows. And laughed.

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ears. " I'll show you how good 40 could me tonight".

I blushed " sounds like a great age already".

" ughh, really god that's why I don't bring friends home, you guys are so weird" said sofi.

" why because were so cool, young, and hot" I laughed.

" no because you guys act like teenagers, not like my other friends parents you have four kids 15, 11, and 9 and you guys act like that" she got up " ugh, we'll be back before dinner." And she grabbed lexi and went out the door.

I turned to bella, mase and alex " you don't think like that do you" I asked a little concerned.

They shook there heads and I felt better. Once they were off to school I jumped on dimitri. " let me give you your birthday present" I smiled seductively. " we don't have to go to class until 1".

He smiled and ran upstairs with me in his arms. " now what about 40 year olds?".

I laughed, 40 year olds were nothing but old.

SPOV

I walked in the house smiling, I got my first kiss today my first kiss. It was magical.

" someone's happy" my mom smiled walking down the stairs.

I nodded, " where's lexi?" I asked.

" in the basement working out with your dad why?" she asked.

" I just have to tell her something?" I said still smiling ear to ear.

" well, when your done telling your sister about this boy I would love to know" she winked at me.

" mom" I groaned.

" I was a 15 once, ahhh, I remember my first kiss, first boyfriend, first t-"

" mom!" I cut her off " I do not need to know all of that, eww, I'm gonna go get lexi"

And I ran as she laughed.

I walked into the basement the full gym to see lexi sparring for our 15th birthday our parents let us hold and get trained with a stake which is what we really wanted.

"dad, that's not fair" she complained as dad pretended to stake her.

He laughed " you did very well, remember your only 15 alexandra".

She grunted and got up " I can't wait for the day I win,"

We both laughed and she saw me " you should go get mom to give dad a run for his money".

My dad's smile vanished and I laughed " I love it when mom beats dad".

He shook his head and laughed " are you next?" he asked.

" no, I just have to really tell lex something" I gave lexi the look and she smiled.

" ohh my god, no you didn't" she asked shocked.

I nodded " yeahhh, I cant believe it".

She smiled " I cant believe you got your first kiss before me" then she quickly covered her mouth realizing she put her foot in it.

I gasped " lexi," ugh she could really be stupid.

sHe cringed " sorry came out".

" you WHAT " my dad asked is voice getting louder and breathing heavier.

" mom !" I yelled. " help !" and she came running down a few seconds later.

" what happened?" she asked worried,

" your – your daughter" my dad tried to talk.

" what happened sofia" she looked at me I was always the one in trouble.

" sofia got her first kiss and I accidentally blurted it out in front of dad" lexi admitted.

" I knew it was a first kiss," my mom smiled.

" mom" I groaned again.

" i- I I don't know what to say" my dad tried to talk then anger flashed threw his face " who was it, I'll kill him"

" I'm not telling you" I crossed my arms " god this family is defunctional".

" sofia viktoria belikova," he growled.

" I am not telling you" I said very slowly.

He growled again, and turned to my mom who was trying to hold in her laugh " rose are you going to say something about this she's 15" he yelled the last part.

My mom couldn't hold the laugh anymore " it's just a kiss, I had my first when I was 13,"

" 13 really" me and my sister asked surpised.

" yup, I keep telling you I did everything you girls did or will do better!" she wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

My dad groaned " ughhh , " he pointed to me and lexi " your daughters, your daughters". Which all of us except him burst out laughing as he walked up the stairs. " I will find out who that boy was and have a very long talk with him" he warned.

My mom wipped the tears off her eyes trying to stop laughing " now imagine your first boyfriend, he'll pass out".

Then we heard my dad yell " no boyfriend till your married".

We kept laughing until lexi asked " how does that work?".

Which made me and mom laugh even more " I swear your hair should be blonde sometimes".

DPOV

I layed there with roza in my arms. she was rubbing circles on my chest,

" can you believe all our kids are so big, alex 10 the girls 17" she asked pulling her head up from where it was on my chest.

I smiled " I feel like the night in the cabin was just yesterday".

She laughed " the first time you knocked me up".

" when I first saw the girls and when Adrian told me the girls were mine, I remember it like yesterday" i said remembering the girls call me daddy for the first time.

" when tasha took them I felt like dying" she said reminiscing.

" you were so strong, I love you so much, I cant believe were here laying in bed with five wonderful amazing kids, married, with nieces and nephews, living in this house waking up to your beautiful face every moring" I said and she got up and straddled my waist.

" after all these years it amazes me how much I still love you, I love you so god damn much, I still love you the same way I did when I was 17 in the cabing, the way I loved you when you saved our daughters, the way you look at me, god, I love you" she kissed me with such passion.

" I will love you until the day I die and everyday after that" I said in between kisses as I cupped her face.

" you'll still love me when were old and saggy" she laughed.

" I'll still love you, everysecond of every minute of every day, happy anniversary roza" I kissed her with such force.

" happy anniversary comrade, I still love you" she said and we continued on to have the best anniversary ever all night. I had the best wife, soul mate ever. Amazing children, home, life, i couldn't ask for anything more. life was perfect we really did have our happily ever after.

**The end**

i just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reviewing my story, and loving it so much, I feel so sad to see it end, my first story !. I feel like crying but then I remember that I still have to write the sequel lol! It will be up tommorw both of them. The sequel will have several different parts you could say I want to have a happily ever after for everyone so I will write several different short stories about each of the kids and how they experience life. There will most likely me 4 stories and I will update at least one of them every day. They will be short maybe 15 chapters each.

Here is the two summarys for the two im working on so far.

Sofi and lexi's story.

Title: my mother's daughter.

Summary: sofi follows in the foot steps of her mother and falls for he mentor but will it be the same as her mother will she actually get him? What will rose and dimitri think ?

Lexi accidentally falls for a zeklos, the nephew of her father's dead best friend, who's legal guardian is the man her mother hates and despises. Will she let herself love him, or not? How can she turn a player into a lover ?

Bella's story: this one might be ten chapter and mason will be in here and tell his story a little but not much.

title: my best friend

Summary: I'm falling for my best friend, andre, my aunt lissa's sun were not blood, he's a player has lots of girlfriends and thinks of me as his sister and I do to until I see him in another way does he see me the same way?

also if you guys have any suggesstions for the titles please feel free to write um thanx again soooo muchhhh !


	52. sequels !

heyy guys i just put up the new story :) well one of the two i will put up the second one as well right now :D please read and review, there will be rose and dimitiri in both of them cause i just love writting about them, such as how they deal with there kids and all the crazy things they do.

the first story is my mother's genes, sofi falls for her mentor and lexi a zeklos ! read to find out what will happen ! :D

second story is my best friend, might change it later into the story to, i would love to hear any one with suggestions. its about arabella how she falls for andre but will they end up together or just stay friends, he older and more mature and a ladies man and she's just the best firend since they were in diapers. mason is andre's wing man, a player as well so why is he falling for the girl he's known forever who's younger yet older in so many ways.

please read both and REVIEW !


	53. PLS READ !

**new storyy !**

heyy if any of you havent noticed i've started a new story"**my life with you"** and i really hope you guys read it and like it !

anyways, i will be finishing my other stories as well, and after "my life with you", i might do another dimitri leaves rose pregnant, or an all human story. but anyways pls review my new storyy !

p.s. this will be my last and only little broadcast a/n i know how annoying they can be.


End file.
